Undisclosed Desires
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: Finn Balor sees a side of his flat mate Raven Michales he never thought he would and now he starting to become obsessed with it, else where Storm decides to visit the same club as her sister and grabs the attention of Aj Styles.
1. Suggestion

**Chapter 1 Suggestion**

 **Storm;**

I watched as my cousin pulled on her knee high boots, once again it was Saturday and I was being left alone to my chat room while Raven went to the Rose Room. I was well aware that the Rose Room was the biggest sex club in the city, I had no idea what exactly Raven did there and I didn't want to know, but apart of me was slightly jealous, jealous that Raven could enjoy something like that without having any doubt.

"What time will you be home?" I asked as Raven started working on her other boot, the black corset she wore revealing more cleavage than Raven proabably intended. A short skirt teamed black fishnet stockings, she looked the true definition of sex.

"Sometime after midnight" Raven answered standing up and making sure her outfit was ok. "And what are you doin this evening?"

I shrugged, white hair falling off my shoulders. "Probably play on the net"

"As in the same thing you do every weekend?" Raven asked raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow, the tiny black stud going up with it. Her silver orbs burning on me intently. I tried not to roll my all white eyes because I knew exactly which words were coming next, Raven had a point I know but that didn't mean I needed to hear it every six seconds.

"What time will Finn be home?" I asked hoping to distract her long enough to forget her point. It hardly ever worked but that didn't mean I would stop trying.

Finn Balor had lived with us for so long he was practically apart of the family, he had moved in two days after I had so we had to adjust living with people together, he had become a firm friend to both of us, he was actually the only male besides my Father and Uncle that I felt comfy talking too.

"He won't be back until tomorry" Raven answered, she was about to go on with her usual point but decided against it, she knew that just like my other cousin, her twin Iziah, I could be just as stubborn and psychotic, mostly stubborn.

"You know you could always come with me Storm"

"That won't happen Raven, I have no interest in going to a sexy bar"

"It's not that bad you know, maybe you could sit at the bar and have a drink?"

"I don't drink, you know that Rae"

"They serve coffee" Raven said innocently knowing that I would find it hard saying no to coffee.

"Is it good coffee?"

"The best coffee in the world"

I bit my lip, wondering if I should go along with the idea that had been planted in my brain for sometime. Every Saturday night when Raven went out to the sexy club I thought about tagging along just to see what it was like, but everytime I tried to ask, it just fell flat and I was left to wonder.

"I'll pass for now Raven" I finally let out, for tonight I wasn't strong enough but perhaps next Saturday night I would be.

"All right, I'll see you when I get back"

I spent a good two hours on the web talking to random people about nothing in particular when Finn came home, heaving bags and looking like he wanted nothing more than a shower and bed. I was about to ask the stupid question but quickly stopped myself, clearly the tour had ended early and he was home a day early.

"Hey Storm, Rae gone out again?" Finn asked, that heavy Irish brouge filling almost every inch of the room. I quite liked his accent though I would never tell him that incase he thought I was coming on to him, there is one unspoken rule about flat mates, don't screw the crew, it was the only thing stopping Raven from pouncing on him. Apparently.

"Yeah"

Finn smiled at me before heading upstairs to his room so he could put his stuff away. He wasn't up there long before he came back down dressed in a casual black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Looked as though he was going out too.

"Don't wait up Storm" He grinned at me making me feel worse, even Finn who worked for the world's most famous wrestling company and almost virtually had no spare tiime managed to work in some spare time for having fun.

As I was left alone with the silence and random talking of people I didn't know, I vowed that the next time Raven asked me to go with her to the Rose Room, I would say yes.


	2. Before the fun starts

**A/N So this will feature more than the original 2 superstars mentioned, but it mainly revolves around Aj/Finn so anyways enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2 Before the fun starts**

 **Raven;**

When I got to the club, I showed my membership and headed straight to the bar, obviously it was the place to get a drink but it seemed that the bar was the best place to pick up my chosen mate for the night. My little ass had barely grazed the seat when a voice cut through me, simply because I didn't expect him to be there.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in"

I felt the smile come to my face, as I looked at an old friend in Aj Styles. "I thought you people weren't comin back til tomorry?"

"We got back early"

I couldn't help but roll eyes at him, trust Aj to state the obvious "Clearly. So you decided to come here for a new toy?"

Those wicked eyes shone devioulsy "That would depend Rae, do you have someone new for me?"

Since Aj couldn't play as much as he wanted too, I was the one that told him about the new members, he seemed to take great pride in being the teacher, or the guide as it were.

"That would depend, do you have any new toys for me?"

Aj merely nodded his head at the latest victim he had dragged in, my studded tongue licking my pink lips with appreciation.

"I approve" I turned back to my friend "Are you gonna order the lady a drink Aj?"

Aj bit his tongue, the insult struggling to come out but somehow he managed to contain it, instead he nodded towards the barman for a bourbon for the lady, as I had put it. I took my sweet time taking a long drink, making Aj wait for his toy even longer. When he couldn't stand it any longer, I finally pointed out the newest blonde to the Rose Room. Aj just looked at her, a typical blonde beauty with the usual blue eyes and squeaky voice, he knew he was being a bit stereo-typical but just looking at the girl, it was the only way to describe her.

"It would be nice if you showed me someone that isn't so predictable"

I pursed her lips together, wondering if I should even say it, against my better judgement I opened my mouth, "I may have a new girl comin in next week"

His eyes lit up again making me regret bringing Storm up in the first place, I knew damn well what Aj was like, and as much as I wanted Storm to get out into the world, she didn't need to go through any more pain, she had had enough of it all ready.

"But she is off limits to you"

"Then why bring her up?" Aj retorted, not that he was going to listen, in fact just because I said not too, he was even more determined to do it. Unless of course she was ugly, then he would stay away, then again it never stopped him in the past.

"I thought that perhaps you might be good for her, now I realise I was wrong. Huh, it was bound to happen eventually"

"You're bringin in a new toy Raven, I'm gonna play with it"

"Storm isn't a toy Aj, she's my cousin and if you go near her, I will hurt you"

"She's a big girl Raven, she can make up her own mind"

He thought he had won the arguement because his friend Seth had come over and I was too busy with my own thoughts of playing, Aj didn't see the smile on my face as I led Seth away down the red corrider, the one that told him that yes, he could go near Storm if wanted too, it would be his funeral. Storm didn't like people in her face, or being cornered, nor did she like it when people she didn't like kept talking to her, and just like her cousins she lashed out violently, I couldn't help but wonder just how phenomenal he would feel after a kick from Storm. Now that I would pay to see.

 **A/N The fun starts in the next chapter!**


	3. I see you

**Chapter 3 I see you**

 **Raven;**

Seth couldn't see, the moment he had entered the room, I had put a blindfold over his eyes, he hated that he couldn't see. From the way his eyes lit up, he liked what he managed to see of me, my tight corset barely holding up my huge breasts, the black skirt that barely managed to fall over my ass cheeks. Even with the blindfold on, he tried to reach out for me. I put his arms in the air, so I could take off his shirt. Badly I wanted to rake my black fingernails down his well defined chest, but knowing who he was I knew that scratch marks wouldn't be acceptable.

"On your knees" I threw his shirt on the floor, leaving him in his tight jeans, his hard on trying to punch a hole through the black material.

"No" Seth got out making me laugh, soflty I let my hand glide over his body until it was lodged in his hair, I pulled so hard I thought for a moment I would come away with a giant clump of it. I put my foot behind his knee and pushed until he had no choice but to bend and fall on his knees in front of me. I kept my hand pulling his hair, the moans bouncing around the room, I wasn't sure if it was pleasure or pain.

"You like the pain don't you Seth?" I took both his hands and placed them on my tits, his fingers immediately reacting, trying like hell to touch every inch of skin before it was taken away.

"You like my big titties don't you Seth?"

Seth could only groan with pleasure, fingers slipping inside the material brushing over her hard pink nipples. All too soon I pushed his hands away and I went back to touching him all over until a hand was running over his toned ass. I pushed him down until he was on all fours. As hard as I could I slapped his jean clad ass, his whole body shaking violently, the pain making it's circuit, I slapped him again pulling another grunt from his vocal chords. He was leaving a wet spot on the front of his jeans but he obviously didn't care about that, he just wanted more slaps.

"Count" I commanded as I reigned another painful slap onto his ass. Seth moaned but didn't comply, he wanted more punishment. The cracks whistled up his spine as I pulled his long dark hair again.

"If you don't count, you will cum in your jeans" I peppered kisses up and down his jawline, "Wouldn't you rather cum all over my big titties Seth?"

I slapped him again, his shaky vocal chords finally giving what I demanded.

"One." I hit his ass after each number, the blows only getting harder which made his cock tremble inside it's prison. "Two. Three! Four!"

With each painful slap he only got more excited, wanting more as I finally stopped his spanking. I pulled his body up so he was kneeling in front of me, I took off my skirt leaving me in just my thigh high fishnets, my oozing pussy inches from his face. Wrapping a hand around his head I forced his mouth to her my cunt. On instinct Seth started licking and sucking the wet walls into his mouth. My hand latched on his head trapping his hot mouth between my legs. Not that Seth cared, he was enjoying the hot wet droplets ushering into his mouth. My legs trembled as the pleasure wrapped around my system, seconds from screaming his name.

"Enough" I commanded, Seth instantly pulled his mouth away, wanting so badly to have a realase he was willing to play the good pet. Hands slowly unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them down until he stood proudly naked. I didn't say anything, I merely pushed him onto his back, little legs swinging over his thick body, his cock sliding easily inside my throbbing pussy. Seth tried to grab me but I but forced his arms down.

"No touchin" I got out before going back to my original task. Everytime my hips snapped, my pussy sinking down on his cock, he felt it whip up his spine. So badly he wanted to touch, so badly he wanted to see but it looked as though he wouldn't be having either just yet. I stopped my movements for a moment, fingers prying off the blindfold. Seth was more than happy to lie back and watch me sink my wet cunt down on his thick cock, tits bouncing to their own rhythm. I quickly moved until my lips were wrapped around his cock, needing to taste him almost urgently. I bobbed my head quickly. Now it was Seth's turn to grab some hair, I didn't care if he pulled it, if anything it made me suck even faster. Giant hands held my head still, Seth snapped his hips hard, his cock jabbing the back of my throat harshly as though it had offended him horribly. After a moment I was rewarded with hot sweet cum, I had to get the throat muscles really working but it was worth it.

 **Finn;**

Before Raven came out of the room, I quickly turned around so I wouldn't be spotted. It was nothing more than an accident, I came down the corrider looking for my own bed buddy, but when I saw Raven dressed in her very revealing outfit I found I couldn't look away. The more I watch the more turned on I got. Seeing that side of her was intoxicating, I never imagined she would have this side to her, now that I had seen it, I wanted more. I knew that the next time I came back, I would pray that Raven would come back too.


	4. The first visit

**Chapter 4 The first visit**

 **Finn;**

I couldn't stop staring at her, the sexy devious minx from last night had vanished, now she was just the usual normal Raven. She sat in her usual chair in her black cotton pjs, her socked feet resting agianst another chair, her silver orbs locked on her percious cartoons while she ate her breakfast. It made me realise just how little I actually knew about her. All those questions from last night started to seep back into my skull, I was an inch away from spilling the beans. Much to my relief Storm came downstairs, ready for another day of slaving away over a hot stove.

"Morning guys"

"Hey Storm" "Mornin Stormy-Jo"

"Raven are you going out tonight?"

I couldn't help the shock that floored my system, I accepted that Rae had this secret side to her, but Storm? Well she just seemed too...shy to have this side to her. Thankfully they weren't paying attention to me, I didn't mind, it was the best way to find out information.

"I'm on leave from work so probably"

Her face tinted red as she pushed the words out, more to the point _forced_ them out.

"Can I come with you?"

"You wanna come with me?"

Storm nodded as she poured herself a quick cup of coffee, focusing on her coffee cup really hard. She tended to do that alot when she was unsure about something, put all her attention on one object, as though that could tell her the answers.

"You can come Stormy but I don't think you should" Raven finally put her empty bowl on the table, obviously forgetting I was even there, not that I cared. I was used to them just talking to each other about their secret womens business, now at least my interest was piqued knowing just how Raven liked to spend her time. I hoped that she did go back just so I can see what she would do next. Or perhaps the question should be, _who_ she did next.

"Why shouldn't I go Rae?"

"I may have told a friend of mine that you may be coming and he likes new girls, and well he can be a douche"

Storm just looked at her confused, as Raven grabbed her phone which had been making repeative beeping sounds of incoming text messages, Raven scrolled through her phone for a moment before showing it to Storm.

"If you see him, punch him in the face"

"I can't go around punching people I don't know Raven"

"Why not? Raven does it" I piped up wondering just how many shades of red Storm's face could go.

"I hate to agree with an Irishman but he's right" Raven put her phone down, she would deal with her messages later, "If you wanna come then be my guest but I still recommend that you punch him, and if you could knock his damn beard off I'd be eternally greatful"

"I'll see what I can do" Storm promised grabbing her chef's jacket and heading out the door.

Raven turned back to me, those liquid silver eyes harder than steel. "While we're at it Finn, stop it"

"Stop what?"

"Staring at me"

 _So you did notice_ , I thought I was being sly, clearly not sly enough.

"I'm not starin at you Raven"

She glared at me even harder "Yeah you are and you know it, so just stop it"

"All right" I shrugged, knowing that I had the visit to the Rose Room to keep me company.

 _ **Later that night;**_

 **Storm;**

I breathed through my nose for fear that if I opened my mouth even to breathe, I would vomit. All through my shift at work, I just kept thinking about this visit. Every instinct I had told me not to do it, run and just go back to the net where I was safe from the physical act of talking to people face to face. Yet when I tried to back out of it, Raven had pretty much grabbed my wrist and just started to drag me, I tired to dig my heels in but Raven could have the strength of _The Hulk_ when she wanted too, plus I wasn't trying that hard to stop. Now as Raven signed me in as a guest I was left to look around, the image I got of a sex club was certainly very different to what I was seeing. I pictured it to be, well I pretty much pictured a whore house, instead it looked like any other club with the obvious difference being the raunchy sex. Raven led me to the bar so she could order my coffee while I tried to look everywhere at once. On a couch near the dance floor were two girls making out, I wasn't interested in women, but I had to admit that the two women were quite attractive, attractive enough that I couldn't look away. Not wanting to be known as the creepy girl, I cast my eyes over to the dance floor, several members danced, the music infectious, when I looked closer I realised that quite a few members had their shirts off.

"So is it worse than you thought Storm?" Raven asked as the barman put down our drinks, a hot coffee for me and a straight bourbon for Raven. Raven only drank when she came to the club, while I couldn't drink alcohol because it upset my stomach.

"No it's not bad" I wrapped my hands around the mug, "But if this coffee isn't the best in the world I'm gonna throw the cup at you"

I took a drink, it really was the best coffee I had tasted, Raven smirked at me,

"You got lucky" I said as I put the cup down, instantly I went back to exploring.

"So other than the obvious what do you do here?"

"Depends on what you're lookin for, but for you I recommend dancing"

"What do the colours mean?" I asked pointing at the corriders, now that my nerves were settling, I was far more interested than I thought I actually would be.

"It's your experience level I guess, if you're new you would go down a yellow corrider, if you're into something different but not too outrageous then you would go down a blue corrider, and if you're a pro then the red corrider"

"I take it you go down the red corrider alot Raven"

Raven laughed "It depends on your mood really, but since you're new I would recommend the yellow corrider, if you go down the red one, your head might explode"

"We can't have a beautiful woman's head exploding can we Raven?"

Raven glared at the random guy that joined our conversation, I certainly didn't mind his interruption, he was an array of tight lean muscle, a light beard on his handsome face.

"Take it somewhere else Styles, we're not interested"

He ignored her, that smug wolfish smirk appearing on his handsome face. His hand extending to me,

"You must be Storm"

Against my better judgement I shook his hand, the tingles sliding up and down my arm. I'm just hoping that my face hadn't turned red. "That's me"

"I'm Aj"

"Nice to meet you"

"Fantastic" Raven said dryly, "Now that you've done that Aj you can piss off"

Thankfully Aj didn't go away, he grabbed a stool and sat down with us, Raven glared at him evily. I was more than happy to sit there with them and share small talk, until I noticed that Raven wasn't answering questions anymore. Her silver orbs had landed on another handsome young man going down the red corrider.

"Do you wanna go and play?" I teased gently so Aj wouldn't hear, not that Raven would've cared.

"I can play tomorry"

I gently nudged her towards the red hallway, I was quite happy to sit with Aj and share small talk, perhaps have another coffee. Raven didn't look convinced until I litterally pushed her off the chair.

"Would you like to dance Storm?"

For a moment I had no idea if I could even do that but that sexy smile of his put me at ease, I took his hand and let him guide me towards the dancefloor. Once I was there I couldn't stop myself from moving, the music pulsed through me. I had no idea how to dance but with his hands in mine I felt confident enough to shake my groove thing, as Raven would put it. Until that sneaky hand landed on her ass, I looked at Aj's hands to find that they were still locked in mine. The cupping of my ample backside continued until I turned around, the hot red anger swiped through me, I took my hands from Aj's, my fist knocking the woman who was molesting me to the floor, without another word I weaved my through the bodies to the exit. If I leave now, it won't get any worse, something Iziah should learn every now and then.

Aj had followed me, easily his long legs catching up to me,

"Thought I could at least walk you home Storm"

"You don't have too Aj, I'm perfectly capable walkin home by myself"

"I saw that but I still wanna walk you home"

I let out a silent breath and let him walk me home, I was glad for the company not that I would admit that to him. All in all, I actually enjoyed the night.


	5. Mistress

**Chapter 5 Mistress**

 **Finn;**

I watched the room like a hawk feeling slightly bad for following her but when I saw her in those sexy stilettos I just couldn't resist. I had always been a sucker for a woman in heels. It helped that Raven was wearing those fishnets again, they went all the way up to her leather skirt, it's only job was to help her avoid puplic nudity, her leather bra holding her perky breasts like an expert. Now as I peaked in, I was getting more and more glad that I had followed her. She was sitting in a chair like it was her throne, a glass of bourbon in one hand, a chain in the other. I followed it down to find the end connected to Dean Ambrose. The thick collar around his neck so tight that I wasn't even sure Dean could even breathe. It didn't surprise me that Dean had this arousal to pain, spending so much time with a person you're bound to learn things you didn't want too. Raven took another long drink of her bourbon, her other hand tightened around the chain as Dean watched her longingly. Dean took a slight chance and inched forward in his knees, those silver eyes didn't miss a thing, her tattooed arm yanking the chain hard, the collar cutting off his oxygen for a moment, his lithe body falling to the soft carpeted floor.

"Did I say you could move pet?" Raven yanked the collar again, not as hard but enough to choke him, the heat travelling to his cock in an instant. The straining in his blue jeans getting tighter. I felt myself getting harder and harder, I was lucky that other rooms were making noise because if she kept going I knew I was going to shout out.

"Do you like that pet?" Raven asked coyly, putting her bourbon down. Dean didn't answer, as much as he liked the pain, he needed a moment to get his head together, he had to admit that he didn't think Raven had the kind of strength that she did. When he had it together, Raven's sharp gaze stared at him hard, "Speak pet! Do you like that?"

"Yes"

Raven tugged the collar again "Yes what?"

"Yes Mistress"

Raven loosened her grip on the chain, her high heels inches from his face. "Take off your mistress' shoes"

Dean resisted the command knowing that Raven would pull the chain again. She didn't give him what he wanted, instead she shoved a heel against his face, the sleek black heel leaving a slight mark on his handsome face. Dean let out a groan of pleasure. That silky voice sending more shock waves to his all ready hard cock.

"Take off your mistress' shoes. And if you don't I'll make you do it with your mouth"

Dean's strong hands worked the delicate straps like an expert, when he pulled them off he tossed them aside, pleased that the smile stretched across her pretty face. Raven let her netted feet run over his face, slipping a toe inside his mouth. Dean eagerly sucked at the digit, pleased that Raven let out her own grunt of pleasure. Raven took her toes from his hot wet mouth, sliding her body closer to his, a tattooed hand running through his shaggy locks. Her hand still tugging the chain, the collar pulling tighter against his throat. Her other hand pulling down his body until it rested on his thick cock.

"Look how hard you are, you like the pain don't you pet?"

Raven pulled the chain anyway knowing that Dean wanted her to cause the pain.

"Yes Mistress"

Raven took her soft touch away from his body, going back to her throne, those silver orbs burning brighter.

"Take off your jeans pet"

Dean started to stand up making Raven tug the chain so hard until he was on the floor again, the pleasure threatening to tear him apart. Raven's soft fingers un-buttoned his jeans and yanked down the zip before she settled down in her chair.

"Take them off without using your hands"

Dean bit his lip as his hips started to work on their own accord, slowly but surely they slid down his thick legs, Raven at least allowed him to use his hands for the rest.

"Down on your hands and knees pet"

Dean slowly got himself into position, he knew what he wanted and according to Raven she was the one to go too.

I kept watching with anticipation as Raven went to a compartpent in the room that held the toys. Her hand pulling the chain so Dean had to crawl around like the pet he was. His thick cock swaying from side to side. Raven went back to Dean, her hand smacking a nice new pattern on his toned ass. Each smack resounded in my ears and sent more blood to my cock, I'm sure I was leaving a wet stain but I didn't care. Absent-mindedly I started to rub the heel of my hand over the bulge, my eyes glued to Raven and her latest pet Dean Ambrose. I had always had this voyer inside me, I liked to watch but lately it had been getting boring, I feel as though I had seen it all before, but watching Rae made that hot spark come back, I don't know if it was the hot action or because I thought I knew her, admittedly I had finally saw what the other men did, despite her body being covered in tattoos and peircings and a few scars, she still had this raw sexyness about her, something I wanted to keep exploring.

Raven ran the toy between Dean's toned cheeks, the groans bouncing around the room. Dean pushed back wanting more of the wonderful pleasure.

"Mistress" Dean panted out desperately, the need for release getting so strong it was starting to hurt.

"Yes pet?"

"I...need...I want"

Raven stopped her movements, her lips kissing the side of his face. "Tell your mistress what you want"

"I want to cum mistress!"

Raven pressed a button on the toy, the vibrations sweeping up her arm. She was about to put some lube on the toy but Dean refused it, he liked the burn.

Pushing apart the reddened skin and let the tip circle the small hole, groans of wanting echoing from Dean's vocal chords. Before she pushed it in, she stopped, her whole body not moving and for the second I couldn't breathe, knowing just how pissed she would be if she knew I was spying on her. Then she resumed what she was doing, whatever held her attention for that split second had suddenly gone and she could go back to her fun.

Dean let out a long groan of joy as Raven inserted the vibrating toy until it was pressing against his prostate. Dean instantly started pushing back as Raven moved the toy in and out of the tight hole. Her hand moving faster, Dean enjoying every movement as the toy fucked hard against his prostate, needing more and more until the cum shot out of him. Raven let her hand stop, the toy sticking out of his ass still giving off his prostate a rough pounding.

"Fuck yourself pet"

Dean automatically grabbed the toy and started moving it in and out fast, his orgasm fast approaching, he looked up to find his mistress in front of him, her tits right in front of his face.

"Stop pet, you know what I want"

Dean pulled the toy out, throwing it in the basket for cleaning, his hand quickly wrapping around his engorged shaft, jerking it until he knew that it wouldn't take long to cum all over her large titties. Raven couldn't help but moan as the hot cream covered her skin, falling in the crack of her cleavage.

I stepped away from the door so she wouldn't catch me, it was just lucky I was in a sex club cause no one would bat an eyelid at the wet stain on my jeans, I couldn't help it, I just kept rubbing and watching one friend get off with another friend. Before I knew it, I was coming harder than I had before. I was about to go to the bar but quickly stopped, Aj sat there talking with Storm, his body inches from her's, I saw it on his face, he longed to reach out and touch her face. I merely changed course and went to the bathroom to wait it out.


	6. Sense of smell

**Chapter 6 Sense of smell**

 **Raven;**

By the time I got home, Storm was in her pjs on the couch reading a thick stack of papers. Her black fingernails gliding under each word so she didn't miss anything. She glanced at me before going back to her papers.

"Hey Storm, what chu readin?" I took off my heels so I could give my feet a rest. I actually liked high-heels and could actually wear them like a pro, meaning I'm not at risk of breaking my neck, but I wasn't immune to the sore feet that came with them. I liked to be tall, but I liked being comfy a little bit more, thats why I only wear them at the club.

"I'm just readin the rules and stuff for the Rose Room"

"You're gonna join?" I couldn't believe that she had said that, until another thought struck me, "Is this because of Aj?"

Storm blushed but didn't say anything which meant, yes she was doing something like this because of Aj. I knew that no matter what I said, Storm wasn't gonna change her mind, just like me, Storm was stubborn as Hell, she would only learn the hard way, which Storm preferred actually. She had survived Ted, she could survive anything Aj Styles had to dish out.

"Just promise me one thing Stormy-Jo"

"Anythin"

"At least make him work for it, don't give it all away up front. You're not a whore"

"I promise Rae" Storm laughed going back to her reading, like me she was shocked that there was more to the sex club than she thought, there were pages and pages of the contract you had to read and sign. Safety, privacy and so on and so fourth. Thankfully there wasn't a test cause that might be pushing Storm's limit, she had the same memory I did, photographic. I left her to the reading, noticing the brown package on the table.

"Yay! My package finally arrived!"

"Yeah, Finn bought it in" Storm got out not looking away from her page.

"He did what?" I froze hoping like Hell that he didn't open it, firstly it was none of his damn business and I didn't want him knowing that I had just ordered three new vibrators.

Storm rolled her eyes, "Relax, he didn't open it Rae, besides I don't think he quite cares that you get alot of packages delivered"

"He cares more than you think" I muttered still eyeing the parcel to make sure that Finn really hadn't opened it. I didn't need his probing questions about my private business, what he knew all ready was far too much for my liking.

"Is Finn home or did he go out again?"

"Last I checked he was up there hittin the boxin bag" Storm answered flipping a page over. I said nothing else, I merely went out to my garage-room and got changed into my pjs. If I was gonna talk to Finn, I'd rather do it with my clothes on. When I was happy that everything was covered, I went back inside and straight up the stairs.

"Are you gonna pick a fight?" Storm called out to me, the worry stretching over her voice in an instant.

"No!"

I didn't hear what she muttered but I'm sure it wasn't flattering. I knocked on the door hoping that Finn wasn't asleep, given the heavy thumps landing on the boxing bag, it's safe to say he's awake. Unless he's hittin things in his sleep, Iziah used to do that, or at least that's what she told the police. Moving on.

When he pulled the door back, I lost my voice for a moment, a loose pair of shorts hangin off his hips, drips of sweat running down his manly chest. Remembering why I was here, I snapped to attention.

"Hey Finn, are you busy?"

"Not really" Finn stood aside so I could go in, instantly I settled myself on the foot of his bed. I crossed my legs, silver orbs burning on him as he ripped off the gloves. I hadn't been in this room since the day he moved in, he had told me what he wanted, like a larger space to fit the boxing bag and a mini gym, along with a bigger bathroom. He offered to pay for it, but I told him not to worry because really it was just an excuse to use the drill and other pointy tools. When he saw it, he gave me this look like I had cheated, he told me he was just surprised that I knew my way around a tool box. If I wasn't so tired from all the work I would've slapped him with the drill. Certainly proved that I was more than a pretty face.

"I just wanted to thank you for bringin in my package"

"No problem"

"It's amazin that you can live with someone for so long and realise you know nothin about them, for example I didn't know that you liked to read, I always assumed that you couldn't read, imagine my surprise when I saw a copy of _Stephen Kings IT_ with your name on it sittin on my bench"

He kept quiet wondering where this was going, he knew enough about me to know that I only shared a conversation for a purpose, I'm not one to have idle chit-chat just for the sake of it.

"You don't find that odd Finn? Livin with someone for so long and not know anythin about them?"

Finn shrugged again "I guess so Rae"

"Just like I bet you didn't know that I have an awesome sense of smell" I got out innocently, say what you will about Finn Balor, or men in general, but not all of them stupid as wet pain, from the way the colour started to eke from his cheeks, he knew exactly what I was getting at, the reason I stopped in the middle of my session with Dean. "Storm likes to joke that I can hear pudding, my sense of smell is almost super-human."

"That's fascinating Raven" Finn said trying to sound bored of the random information, he was itching to get me out of the room but other than picking me up and throwing me out, he was stuck with me, well he could try to throw me, but the last time he did, well it didn't end well. I think he learnt his lesson because he let me go on.

"I like to smell food, you give me a meal and I can pick apart each ingrediant"

"I take it theres a point to this conversation Raven"

"I also like the smell of perfume, it has a sweet soft smell. I can usually identify someone simply from the scent they are wearin, with women it's a little harder given that we change our perfume so often, men however are creatures of habit, they wear the same cologne for as long as possisble."

Finn remained quiet, he knew now without a doubt that he was in trouble, I had smelled the cologne and linked it back to him, not to mention a spy of mine gave me an exact description of the strange man lingerin outside the room.

"Anyways that's just the weird crap I think about" I stood up, the unspoken conversation clear as crystal, if he continued to spy on me, then plan B would come into effect, admittedly I'm hopin that he don't listen like most men, because plan B is looking more and more exciting.

"I should go and let you get some rest, no doubt you had a very excitin night"

"One way to put it Raven" Finn smiled sexily that teasing Irish brogue sending thrills up my spine, "One that I'll remember for a while Rae"

I just knew that plan B was going to happen, it was more of a case of when and not if. This was going to be ever so much fun.


	7. Cross to bare

**Chapter 7 Cross to bare**

 **Finn;**

When I came down in the morning, it was an usual sight mixed with an unusual one, Raven on her chair with her porridge watching her cartoons, while Storm pulled apart the living room in a clear state of panic. Couch cushions were thrown left and right, while her ivory hands slid down every nook and cranny in her desperate search. She stood up right in front of the tv making Raven snap at her.

"You're in the way jackass"

Storm ingnored her and looked to me hopefully, "Please tell me you've seen it?"

"She's lost her crucifix" Raven supplied noting the look of confusion on my face as Storm kept tearing apart the living room.

"It's a cross and I need to find it"

"You need to get out of the way so I can watch _Mister Ed_ fathead"

"Sure sit there and bitch but I don't see you helpin me" Storm snapped back as she continued her search for her precious cross. I had never seen Storm without the little cross bracelet she always wore on her left wrist, the chain was gettin a little worn, she kept meaning to replace it but work made her busy, now it seemed she had lost it for good. The weirdest part was the fact that Raven was being kinda bitchy about it, she always got bitchy when someone interrupted her cartoons but Storm was always immuned, until now that was.

"Twiggy is gonna be so pissed"

"He's dead Storm, if he's gonna be mad at anythin, it's the roastin fork in his eye"

"I hate you so much right now"

"Well I tried makin better, you wouldn't go for it" Raven grinned before putting her porridge down so she could help her very distressed cousin, I was kinda hopin to see a fist fight, I always wondered who would win that encounter, I'd give the height advantage to Storm who was a good five-eleven, Raven had the nastyness advantage, I'd seen her throw her own sister through a window merely for touching her doughnut, and it was a sister she liked.

"Look you need to calm down, your brain don't work so well when you're stressed so you need to take a breath and calm down"

Storm stopped for a moment letting a shaky breath out as she tried to remember where she had her cross, when she realised where it could be a new fear set in, there was no way she could retrieve it now if she was right.

"I think I lost it in the shower, oh crap it's gone down the damn drain!"

"Relax Storm, I'll pull apart the drain after my talkin horse"

Storm took a breath and started to put the living room back together, I didn't know alot about Twiggy but I knew he meant alot to Storm who for a time only had him to rely on.

The silence washed over the room as I got some breakfast and Storm cleaned up her mess, mindfull to keep out the way of the tv. Just as the show was about to end Raven's cellphone cut through the house making her swear loudly.

"Can't I watch my fucking cartoons in peace?" She flipped it up not liking the name on the caller ID. "It's far too early for your crap Aj"

"And good morning to you Raven, how are you?"

"Fuck off, thats how I am" Raven snapped before handing the phone to Storm, no doubt she was the reason he was even calling. Eagerly she took the phone so Rae could go back to her talking horse, not that she was watchin it now, her silver eyes were following Storm as she paced the carpet, the smile growing on her face with each word he spoke.

"Oh that's fantastic news!" "Thank you so much! I was so afraid I had lost it" "I don't care how you got it Aj, you have it and now I can get it back" "Sure I can meet you but if you don't have my cross" "Ok and thank you so much"

Storm hung up and gave Raven's phone back "He found my cross!"

"Clearly" Raven mused "Did he find it or did he take it?"

"What makes you think he took it?"

Raven shrugged "I don't know, I'm in a terrible mood this mornin"

"Why are you in a bad mood?" I asked bringing my breakfast to the table, Raven like many women went through her moods but this one seemed to be worse than usual, Storm of all people was feeling her wrath, usually because Storm was her cousin and best friend, she was spared but not this morning.

"It's not important." Raven waved it aside "I like your cologne Finn much better than that crap you were wearin last night"

"Well if you have finished gettin mad at nothing, I have to go to work"

"Before you go out tonight could you fix my website? It's doin that thing again where I can't upload anythin and givin me the blue screen of death"

"I'll see what I can do but you gotta get outta your damn mood"

"Deal"

When Storm had gone, I looked to Raven curiously "What kind of website do you run?" _More importantly, how can I find it?_

"None of your damn business" Raven smirked before putting her bowl in the sink and heading out to her room to get ready for work.

 _ **That night...**_

 **Storm;**

I instantly went to the bar and took a seat, the stack of papers I had signed tucked under my arm, I had no idea who to give them too but I figured the bartender could help me. He gave me a warm smile as he set about making me a coffee, as I looked at the other bar patrons, it seemed I was the only one that ordered coffee, everyone was havin either fizzy drinks or alcohol.

"Who do I give these papers too Jimmy?" I asked shyly as the bartender set my drink down, a couple of chocolate fish on the saucer. I didn't eat alot of chocolate, but I wouldn't say no to chocolate fishys.

"You can give them to me love and I'll get them to the owner, they should contact you with the next part"

I took a sip of my coffee, waiting for Aj and hoping that he had found my cross and wasn't be a dick, I didn't see how that could be the case given that there was no way for him to know that I had lost my cross. He was merely taking a stab in the dark and had guessed right. Still I had been wrong before, I just hoped that I wasn't wrong this time. Stranger things had happened after all.

Just as I finished my coffee Aj took a seat on the stool next to mine, the scent of him washed over me. He certainly looked appealing in his tight black t-shirt and dark jeans. His hair brushed back suiting his trimmed beard well. It was his eyes, they were soft and alluring at the same time. They reminded me of Twiggy.

"As promised one cross" Aj pulled the silver bracelet from his jeans pocket, I went to take it but he yanked it back. "Before I give it back I have a condition"

"Ooh I like deals, hows this for a counter offer Aj, give me my cross or I'll choke you with a chain, hows that for a deal?"

Aj laughed "Can I at least put a deal on the table?"

"No. That cross means alot to me and if I don't get it back"

"And I plan on givin it back as soon as you hear me out"

"I'm listening" I was starting to dislike him little by little, especially if he didn't give my damn cross back.

Aj slipped it onto my wrist making sure that it was secure, the sparks travelling up my arm so fast I got dizzy, it was just lucky that I was all ready sittin down. And yes I was imagining what his fingers would feel like in other places.

"All I was going to ask was that you played poker with me sometime"

"Poker? As in strip poker?"

"Yes, unless you're afraid of losing"

I kept the smirk to myself, I wasn't quite ready for that kind of game just yet, but as for losing, well I hardly thought that would be an issue, I had a natural talent for cards, poker being one of the few games I actually lost. It was seeing people I didn't know naked that would be my biggest issue.

"Tell me, if I had said no would you have given the cross back?"

"Of course, it seems to mean alot to you"

"One way to put it" I played with it absent mindedly, glad to have it back now I was feeling whole again. "I should go I have an early start tomorrow"

Aj let out a laugh "At least come up with an excuse that I haven't heard before if you wanna leave that bad Storm"

I pursed my lips together for a moment "I bought a new goldfish yesterday and I have to get home before Raven decides to eat it"

Aj raised his glass to me slightly, that smirk on his face growing wider "Now that I believe"


	8. Sweetness

**Chapter 8 Sweetness**

 **Storm;**

As I expected Raven was eyeing up the fish bowl when I got home. Her lean body laying on the table with the fish bowl in front of her, possibly wondering if she could get away with eating it before I got back. It wouldn't be the first time that Raven had eaten a pet. Like her pet lobster, Mr Pinchy. Her silver orbs never left the orange fish as it made it's several thousandth lap around the small glass bowl.

"Why is your fishy on the table?"

"I'm wonderin if I could eat him"

"You could Rae but they recommend that you don't"

Raven pulled herself up, her fingers curling around a rectangular box wrapped in a soft red bow. "I got you this"

"Aw Rae, our anniversary isn't until next week"

"Haha, it's my way of sayin sorry for being so bitchy this mornin and if it helps you don't have a fathead"

I took the box gently hoping that she hadn't hidden something evil inside, I had no idea why Raven was in a bad mood, but I knew enough not to press the issue, if Raven wanted me to know she would say. Not to mention the last time I pressed the issue Raven had thrown a cane through the tv. Although that could've been John Cena's never ending promo.

I pulled the top off to find a silver bracelet with a silver cross attached. "It's an exact replica of your cross so you can put the real one away safely and if you lose this one it don't matter"

"Thank you Rae"

"You're welcome" Raven shrugged going back to watching her fish swim around it's bowl, "Oh and thank you for fixin my website, my viewers are very happy with my last post"

"It's so weird that you're using porn to pay the bills"

"It's not porn" Raven rolled her eyes "It's a fetish website and it's doing well and lettin me play, I don't think there's anythin wrong with that do you?"

"As long as it keeps you happy Raven" I grabbed a drink from the fridge, "So I put in my papers tonight and now I'm just waiting for an email"

"Are you excited?"

"I am actual, I have no idea where to start but perhaps Aj could help with that"

"Storm be careful around him, he can be a giant wanker around new girls, he plays with them making them fall in love with him then dumps them like trash, I don't want you being a notch on his bedpost"

I couldn't help but smirk deviously "I am well aware of his type but perhaps it could work both ways"

"Both ways?"

"I need someone to show me around and hold my hand and he wants to feed his ego by being master so why not let him think its working"

Raven let out a laugh "Izzy has taught you well, just promise me you won't fall in love with Aj cause I don't think me heart could take that"

"My heart belongs to Twiggy"

"You know I only met him once and yet I still like him more than Aj Styles"

That naggin thought came soaring back to my skull, I didn't want to think it because it had every chance of being true, but I had to know. I didn't want her sloppy seconds, or whatever the damn term was.

"You and Aj weren't a thing were you?"

Raven just looked at me for a full minute before laughing so hard she almost knocked the bowl over, her arms wrapping around her sides as she kept laughing, laughing until tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Oh it feels good to laugh again!" Raven wiped her eyes "No we weren't a thing, he's not my type" Raven went back to laughing as I grabbed my drink and headed upstairs to bed.

 **Finn**

I pulled my door shut as they stopped talking, I know, I know, I have a very bad habit of listening in on their private moments but ever since Raven mentioned her website I was desperate to find out what it was, when I heard the words _fetish website_ , it just made me crave the name of it even more, I had typed in several possibilites but nothing came up, if I found the name, perhaps I wouldn't have to go sneaking around rooms at the Rose Room, all I had to do was find out the name of it, I had a plan mapped out all ready, if I wasn't so determined to find Rae's naked website, I would've felt sorry for Storm.


	9. Rule of three

**Chapter 9 Rule of three**

 **Storm;**

Tonight I was going to try the rule of three, three new things I would do tonight rather than sitting on the barstool and watching. I had been coming to the Rose Room for three weeks and now I felt ready to explore a bit further. Aj had very kindly waited for me being ready, not that it stopped him from seeing other new girls, I knew I should've felt jealous but really, well I was intruiged. Perhaps if my intruige gets to me, he'll let me watch. So I went to the bar and ordered a small bourbon and coke, when I tasted it I could barely taste the bourbon which was good, it meant that perhaps my stomach wouldn't get as sore. I wanted vodka, but the last time I did, I wound up in hospital for a week. The bourbon seeemed to be fine, for the meantime at least. When Aj walked in, I saw him look at me twice, a thrill went up my spine hoping that he liked my outfit, it was the second new thing I had tried to tonight. The first was a different drink, the second was swapping my baggy trackies and huge jerseys, for a pair of tight black jeans that apparently made my ass look fantastic (thanks for that Raven) and a simple black tshirt that made my boobs pop out even further (thanks for that Finn)

"You look amazing" Aj kept staring at me as though I had grown another head, I'm hoping it's a good kind of staring, I even managed to put on a bit of make up with Raven's help. I had never worn make up in my life but apparently a little bit of mascara and eye liner never went amiss.

"Thank you" I picked up my drink and took a small sip, now that I was used to the sour taste of the small amount of bourbon, it wasn't that bad. Aj went to open his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a pretty brunette, like I said I wasn't into women but I could see beauty, and this woman had it. Her brown hair swept back into a loose ponytail, her deep brown eyes burnt on me, thats when I realised it was the same woman I had smacked. Man I hope this isn't round two, because violence wasn't accepted here and it was lucky I managed to get away with it the first time.

"You're the young lady that punched me are you not?" She had the smoothest of accents, I couldn't quite pinpoint it but American wasn't it.

"Yes, perhaps you shouldn't have molested me"

She let out a soft laugh, like music rattling from her mouth. "I apologize for groping your backside, if it helps, its a lovely backside"

"Oddly enough that does help. I'm Storm"

"Juniper, or June"

"Nice to meet you"

June looked between me and Aj, gettin the hint that I wanted to go back to the conversation with the hot guy, "I'll leave you to it Storm, and I will keep a mental note not to grope your backside again"

"Let's not be hasty Juniper" I found myself sayin, June gave me a wink before leaving me with Aj. Was I seriously flirting? With a woman? Think I'm more shocked that I was flirting so naturally.

"I think she likes you Storm"

"Nah, she just wants me for my ass" I finished my drink and promptly ordered a coffee in a take-away cup. "So are you still interested in playin strip poker Aj?"

"Of course, but you do realise it won't be just the two of us, the table usually holds" "Five, I know I can read. Besides maybe June would like to play"

"Actually, I know a couple of people who wanna play"

More nervous than I realised, I grabbed my drink in one hand and let Aj take the other one and lead me to the games room, all the noise coming from there you would think people had never seen naked flesh. Not that I could talk, the only naked flesh I had seen was my own, and Raven when she decided to boycot pants. Before I could run back to the safety of my barstool, Aj led me into the games room and straight down the back to a green table that all ready had two huge men and a very pretty red head. Aj introduced them as Roman, Seth and Lita. I took a seat and let out a breath, Roman's grey eyes pulsing through me as I tried to remind myself that I could do this, it was merely a game of poker. I guess the obvious just got even more obvious, there was a chance I could lose, and if I did clothing would have to come off. It wasn't an official rule but it was unspoken ettiquite, if you're going to play fine, but suddenly wanting to stop playing simply because you're losing wasn't acceptable. According to Rae, it was the reason the games room was down the blue corrider, it meant that the players knew the rules and what was expected. My nerves suddenly stopped as I got chatting to Lita, she was yet another beautiful woman I couldn't stop staring at. Firey red hair with it's slight wave sweeping down her back, her shirt was merely three bits of material put together in a hurry. The split going down the middle gave a hint of round breasts that looked so inviting. Down her arm were tattoos, but like Rae she made them look good. Like her beauty only came through due to the ink, somehow she would look weird without them. Aj dealt the cards while Seth and Roman joined in the conversation.

"So newbie, how do you like the club so far?" Seth asked throwing down two cards. I picked mine up and threw down four.

"Is it that obvious that I'm new?"

Seth grinned "A little, plus you're hangin out with Aj, that was a dead give-away"

"So if I stop hangin out with Aj it won't be obvious that I'm new? Sounds plausiable"

"Don't you even think it" Aj said to me, handing out the cards. I might be insane cause I'm pretty sure I saw worry in his eyes, worry that I was going to stop hanging out with him.

The game went on smoothly, so far I had only lost my black sandals. I could just hope that I didn't lose another hand because that meant my shirt would be next and I wasn't wearing a damn bra. I knew I should've put one on this morning. So far everyone had lost their shirts but me, and the way Aj was leering at me, he badly wanted me to lose. I will admit that it was a nice sight to look at, three hot men with toned lean muscle, Lita with her perky breasts and pink little nipples. Lookin at their flawless skin made me even more body shy. If I lost my shirt they would see what I had been so good at hiding. That's when it happened, I lost the hand and now they were gently banging the table with encouragement to take my shirt off. I wanted to take it off and cover my breasts with my arm, there was nothing in the rules that said I couldn't do that, but I didn't. Slowly with shaky fingers I pulled my shirt up until it came away and I put it in my lap. Seth's pleasing hollering was appreciated. See, all over my breasts were slight burn scars from having scalding hot water thrown at me morning after morning. Down my flat stomach were jagged scars where someone got a little knife happy, admittedly the front didn't look that bad, it was my back that was the worst. My whole back was covered in deep scarring from the whip that had hit me repeatedly. You can understand why I don't feel very sexy at the best of times. Still despite the staring they chose not to comment which helped. Until Seth opened his big mouth.

"What happened to you?"

I don't know how I managed not to throw the cup at him, it was a touchy subject even after all this time, "Let's just say, some people are dicks"

Lita glared at him before lookin to me "Don't worry about him, he's just insensitve. If it helps it don't look that bad, then again I can't stop starin at your massive tits"

I let out a little giggle, at least one person still found something attractive about me. Aj still hadn't said anything, his eyes were glued to me like if he looked away I would bolt.

"Are you ok?"

He snapped to attention "You have to put your shirt back on Storm"

I couldn't agree more, which of course made Roman and Seth glare at him, I guess that it didn't matter about the scarring, if you take tits away from men, they get upset. At least I learnt something tonight.

"Dude! Why does she have to get dressed?" Seth asked "You do realise that it's called strip poker for a reason?"

Even though I was more than happy to put my shirt back on, I had to admit I was a little disappointed that Aj was superficial, yes I had scars but they made me who I was. Clearly it wasn't something he could handle.

"Seth please! I need my fingers in tact"

"Am I the only one who is confused?" I had to ask, even though it looked as though the game was over anyways, Lita had found another young woman to ogle, and Roman had met up with a pretty Somoan woman, their lips entwining hotly. Seth didn't wait for an explaination, he just laughed and went to join another game.

Aj walked me home as he insisted, I just wanted to get away from him now.

"It's not what you think Storm" He said as we stood at the bottom of the hill, soft hands gently holding mine, possibly to stop me from running away.

"Then tell me what it was Aj, I played your game and just because I'm not flawless like you, you suddenly want to stop, did it occur to you that I was actually havin fun?"

Lips brushed my cheek, sliding softly to my ear, "I wasn't disgusted Storm, I was aroused"

I am so glad that it's dark right now and with any luck he couldn't see the blush creeping around my face. His body got closer to mine, his beard slightly tickling my face. The husky voice sending goosebumps up and down my arms. The warmth of his thickness engulfed me, all I wanted to do was wrap my arms around him and hold on forever. His lips brushed mine, his long pink tongue prying open my lips, the moment I felt his tongue touch mine, I forgot all about being shy and unsure, I just wanted more of his kisses. Until the bloody shot gun blast went through the air. I jumped back hoping that Aj didn't suddenly have an extra hole in his supple body. When I was satisfyed that Aj wasn't bleeding to death, I told him I would see him the next time we visited the club. Even Raven shooting things couldn't put a damper on the evening I had had. And yes I am hopin that I could actually finish a game of strip poker, I would thoroughly enjoy seeing his downstairs opertaion.


	10. Experiments of all kinds

**Chapter 10 All kinds of experiments**

 **Raven;**

I fired off a few more rounds of my shot-gun before I called it a night. I was shootin a new photoshoot for my website, someone had asked to see a hot girl holding different weapons while wearing fancy lingerie, I was just lucky that it wasn't a cold night. Of course me being me, I couldn't hold a shotgun without shooting it. And yes I was eyeing up the several dead birds that had fallen out of the tree. I know I shouldn't eat random birds but, well I was hungry. I turned off the camera and put my gun down, when I turned around, Storm was right behind me, all akimbo, white eyes glaring down at me. I couldn't help but jump,

"Would you people not do that? Seriously, ever hear of a heart attack?"

"Did you do that on purpose?"

"What?" I had no idea what she was talking about, last I checked all I was doing was shooting for my website. Now I had an angry Storm in my face.

"I was makin out with Aj, about to see his downstairs operation and you interrupted with your shotgun" She collapsed into a deck chair, as though all the excitement of the evening had exhausted her.

"Storm, honey, not everythin is about you. Wait you were about to see his downstairs operation? On my front doorstep? Really?"

Storm pulled up a cold drink from the small esky beside the chair, "Nah. At the bottom of the hill"

"Tell me that's not indecent exposure" I pulled up another chair, "So how was your night?"

"Good. I played strip poker" She looked around at my impromptu stage "Although now I think that your night was more excitin"

"Just a photoshoot for my site" I popped the tab to my coke "Storm did you wanna play strip poker?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just don't want you doing things you're not comfy with"

Those ivory arms wrapped around me for a moment, her lips kissing my neck softly, "You're sweet but I'm a big girl Rae"

"I'm allowed to worry about my cousin aren't I?"

"Don't ever stop"

Storm looked around the yard, spying the dead birds possibly making a mental note to bury them so I wouldn't eat them. "Did it occur to you that you might be annoyin Finn?"

"Oh you want me to be annoyin? Ok" I scooped up several pebbles and hurled them at the upstairs window where Finn was pacing around his room. I don't know what he was doing and I didn't want to know. They bounced off the glass making little tinging sounds. Finn opened the window so fast I half expected him to be in hair curlers and face mask like those housewives from the fifties.

"Hey good lookin, would you like some pie?"

Finn looked like he was about to say yes until he saw Storm, chucking me a sinful smirk he closed the window.

"Be careful Rae"

"Now's who's being over protective?" I pulled out a bit of paper and scribbled the name of my site, "Hey can you give that to Finn? I want to conduct a little experiment"

Storm took it but didn't look at it, "On one condition, you have to tell me why you were so bitchy the other mornin"

"It was the anniversary of the death of my dog Demon, he was a good pet, truely a good friend" I know it sounds weird to be so attached to a dog, but during a time in my life that giant husky was all I had, when we had to put him down it broke my heart, sometimes it still got to me and just made me cranky.

"What happened? Did you eat him?"

"No I didn't eat him, we had to put him down" I had to laugh even though I loved that dog to bits, "Now go and deliver my message"

"Yes mistress" Storm teased giving a little bow to me, her white eyes still lit up from her mischif.

 **Storm;**

Before I settled in my bed to dream of Aj and his downstairs operation, I dropped the note into Finn. I had peaked at it, a little shocked that she had given him the name of her website so easily, I could only hope that she knew how this could backfire, but I was a little curious as to what her experiment was, deep down she was a scientist. I slipped the note under the door glad that I didn't have to talk to him. I went down the hall to my bedroom, before I climbed into bed to dream of Aj, I decided to take a long hot shower. I loved my shower, it was quite roomy with two shower nozzles at each end and a bench to sit down. As the hot water poured over me, my thoughts drifted to Aj. His strong arms, long sculpted muscles that I dreamt of touching. I washed my hair, thoughts still on Aj. The electric sparks that flooded my body as his tongue touched mine. The goosebumps appearing on my arms as I remembered how close I was to his warm body. I finished washing my hair and gave my body a quick scrub over, I couldn't help thinking of him, thoughts turning from what had happened to what could happen. I shut my eyes and just let the water pour over my body, imaginin his lips on mine. His fingers trailing down to my hard pink nipples. I opened my eyes, that flappin in my stomach getting more intense as the arousal spread through my body, I had never been this aroused before, or even at all but once the ideas started to flow, I couldn't stop not that I wanted too. I was conducting my own experiment, fingers circling around my nipples, watching them grow harder as I pictured his fingers pulling at them gently. His lips trailing down my neck as I felt myself getting wetter. Odd nerves started to flap in my skull, glad that I was alone because I had no idea what I was actually doing, no I hadn't explored my body before, I thought it was too disfigured to do that but tonight I my brain told me to explore. A little aprehensive I swept a finger up the lips of my pussy, surprised at how wet it was. I had no idea what exactly I was looking for, until my finger nudged something hidden that I couldn't see from where I was. Ok I wasn't that niave I know damn well what I was touching, I just never thought it could feel so good. It swept a shockwave of pleasure up my system until I thought my legs would give out. Encouraged I kept running a finger over the little nub as more thoughts invaded my head. In my twisted little skull it wasn't my fingers, they were Aj's. A moan escaped my mouth as my fingers started to work on their own accord, I could imagine Aj perfectly in my head, those thick fingers exploring every inch of my wet pussy, my other hand trailing between my nipples. Heat flooded the shower as I kept letting out little grunts of pleasure, a finger sliding inside the tight hole, the walls clutching at it demanding more. The little ball started to unclench as I kept picturing Aj in the shower with me. His touch exploring all the curves of my body as the water sprayed down making me hotter. I bit my lip to stop the scream from bursting out of me. Hot juice eked down my legs as that little ball in belly unclenched so fast I almost flopped to the tiled floor. I heaved in breaths as the thoughts of Aj started to seep from my skull. I don't know why I hadn't done this before, I had no idea it could feel this good. The orgasm that ripped through my system felt so good I couldn't wait to have another one, hopefully with Aj.

After I rinsed off again I turned off the shower and headed to bed, hoping that Finn hadn't heard any of my noises. For the first time time in my life I slipped into bed naked and instantly fell asleep, dreams of Aj filtering into my skull.


	11. A little tease, I mean test

**Chapter 11 A little tease, I mean test**

 **Finn;**

I kept looking at the tidy scrawl on the paper, wondering just how Rae knew I was looking for her website, in my time here I came to learn that Raven had a freaky brain, she said it worked differently, which I had to agree with. She seemed to know things that just weren't possible, she knew them before you did. At first I didn't think much of it, until the old phone trick. She says the phone the is ringing, you say its not and then bam, like magic it starts ringing. She does it with the door too, telling you that someone is there before they even have a chance to knock on the door. It bought me back to the question of how she knew about my searching for her website, I had made sure to clear all traces of my history, there was no way I wanted her to know that I was looking for her fetish site. Not being able to resist any longer, I jumped on my bed and grabbed my laptop. Surely a little peak couldn't hurt right? I couldn't load the internet fast enough, admittedly excited about seeing just what the big deal about her site was. When it loaded I couldn't help but smirk, it was Raven through and through, everything red and black. Not quite the picture for a fetish site, until you looked down the side and saw all the different videos and pictures. Almost every fetish you could think of she had a video for, at least every legal fetish. Down the page further she had picture galleries and the login bar. Figures you would have to pay for, Storm did say that. Before I signed away my life, so to speak, I loaded up a free video. If she wanted me to pay, I'd have to see a reason why I should.

She was wearing a pair of black loose shorts and a bra, so far I was sold. I could watch her lithe body jiggle for a while, that sexy smile made her silver orbs light up. According to the video, it was for people with a foot fetish. Not my thing but I would watch, especially if she kept wobbling her huge titties. I put it on mute, a little paranoid that she might hear me watching. I was fascinated by her video, not to mention slightly aroused. Raven dipped her feet in the foot spa, wriggling her toes around. She took her time washing her feet, making sure that every digit was caught on camera. When her feet were washed, she took her time drying them. I liked the drying, because I could see right up her shorts. A peak of her hairless cunt, that certainly got my attention. The view changed as she lent down to grab what was revealed as nail polish, black of course. She took her time painting each nail, everytime she lent forward her breasts threatened to pop out of her bra, I think we all know I was hoping they would. Sure I had seen much more of her at the club, but this seemed more intimate, ok I was obsessed but she didn't need to know that, although knowin her brain she probably all ready knew. Raven showed off her clean feet proudly, I turned the sound back on. She was promising that other foot fetish videos among others would be available if you decided to sign up. Before I went to sleep, I signed away my life to her site, I wasn't done exploring her brain just yet, not to mention her tight little body.

Life went on as normal when I woke up to get some food in the morning. Storm said good morning, while Raven watched her cartoons with her breakfast. Something looked different but I couldn't pinpoint what it was. As I got my coffee and food, Storm said good bye and headed to work. I took my breakfast to the table as Raven watched her _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ , her bare legs crossed. That's when it hit me, she wasn't wearing her usual army-fatigue pjs, she was wearing the loose black shorts from her video last night. I just kept looking, hoping that she didn't notice me perving. Once her show had finished, she got up and put her bowl on the bench, instead of going to get dressed and have a shower, she sat back down with me. Her feet resting on the very edge of the table, just like last night I could see right up her shorts, the only difference was she was wearing panties.

"See somethin you like Finn?"

"Yes. I like ye toe polish Raven, very nice"

"Thank you, it always takes me forever to decide what colour to go with" She kept edging her legs apart until the only barrier was her panties, I had the sudden urge to rip them off with me teeth.

"You can't wrong with black Raven" Thank fucking God there is a table here right now, because I was starting to get hard and if she kept going the table was going to get a brand new hole.

"So I'm goin back to the Rose Room tonight Finn"

"Good for ye"

Sadly for me she put her legs down and the view up her shorts was taken away, now I had to rely on my memory, which with all the headshots could be hazy at times.

"I was wonderin if you were gonna be lingerin at the doorway again?"

"Depends on the show you're givin out Raven"

She let out a laugh and got off her chair, I assumed she was heading out the ranch slider to her garage-bedroom, I wondered why she had it out there, now I knew. Instead she wrapped her arms around my back, her voice thick in my ears.

"You ain't seen nothin yet"


	12. One way to do it

**Chapter 12 One way to do it**

 **Storm**

When I walked into the club I found a new confidence had overtaken me, last night's self discovery, we'll call it, had made me feel so...sexy. When I came I felt like nothing could stop me from exploring deeper into the world of sex. Now that my mind had been opened to it, the subject of sex didn't seem to be so scary, if anything I saw it how Raven did, something to explore and get a lot of joy from. I had even decided to wear my first skirt, nothing too short or revealing but a skirt none the less. Before I went to work this morning I had checked out the club's website to see if they offered any suggestions for first timers. It turns out there was a lot to try, so much that I got dizzy just thinking about it. Nothing seemed to really get me going until I saw the photoshoot suggestion. According to the website, it was a great way to shed your inhabitions and meet new people, it was also a great way to shed your clothing. I put my name down for the photoshoot hoping that I would actually have the guts to go through with it. When I got to the club the bartender all ready had my coffee ready, I sat on the stool almost jumping three feet in the air, the cool leather rested against my butt cheeks. Guess my black skirt was shorter than I thought. Yet judging from the eyes staring at me I couldn't help but get a little flattered. Sadly according to Finn, Aj was working tonight so I was on my own. No matter, just because I'm alone doesn't mean I couldn't explore. I made sure my coffee was in a take away cup before I made my way down the hall. I should've felt shy with all the whistles but really I just felt pretty. When I opened the door, my new found confidence came hurtling down, I wasn't the only one that had signed up for a naked photoshoot, I should've guessed that but still it knocked me. It possibly would've helped if the three guys in front of me were hot, but sadly none of them were Aj, they were just three normal guys. Middle aged, a little balding and slightly fat. I still had a chance to walk away but I couldn't, even though it would be weird to get naked in front of three men I didn't know, I still wanted to at least try. So I put my coffee down and ventured further into the room, now more than ever I was aware of just how short my skirt was. My hand shook slightly as the biggest of the men came up to me, soft blue eyes peering at me almost hopefully.

"I'm Greg, are you here for the photoshoot?"

"Yeah, I'm Storm"

Greg smiled as the three of them crowded around me, for a moment I thought I would have to break out the kung fu, turns out they were just nervous like me. A few moments later a photographer came in and told us what would be happening. We would strip down and pose, it would go into the news letter if we chose, it was a way to introduce the new members. I'm picking this is how Aj found his new meat, I mean member. Speaking of member, Aj's would be nice to look at right now. As I found out from the photographer, whose name was Cindy, I could view past news letters, I instantly knew that I would be looking for Ajs. If he posed at all.

Greg and his friends stripped down looking to me wondering and hoping that I would follow suit. With shaking hands I managed to take off my skirt and shirt, the clapping was appreciated. I slipped off my bra and panties and put them with my clothes, taking a deep breath, I let Cindy guide me to the 'stage' For the first few moments of clicking I was stiff and unsure, it got worse when I felt an arm drape across my shoulders, I thought for sure I would have to get violent until I realised that the arm stayed where it was. Greg had tried to make me feel more comfy and despite the fact that it wasn't Aj, it actually did work. As more snaps fired away I became more comfy, halfway through I even forgot I was naked.

"All right guys and girl, we're done" Cindy gave us a smile as we began to get dressed, Greg invited me to get a drink with them but I declined, I needed to talk to Cindy.

"Cindy? Can I talk to you?"

"Of course. What's up?"

"I was wonderin if I could ask how could I view old news lettters from the club?"

She gave me a knowing smile, "Lookin for someone in particular?"

"Just curious"

"If you go to the office they should be able to find you the news letters"

"There is an office?"

Cindy gave a chuckle "Perhaps you should open your map"

Seriously this was mind boggling, I thought I had figured out the club but new stuff just kept popping up, even if it wasn't Aj's stiff cock, I would take it because I was having fun. I followed the rabbit maze back to the small office where I was given a magazine to flick through, all the old news letters had been made into a scrap book. I tried to remember the date Aj told me had joined, hoping that this wouldn't constitute as creepy. Still I couldn't stop myself from looking. Finally my hand stopped turning pages, Aj's photoshoot had been found and I couldn't stop my white eyes from bulging. Fully naked and looking like a God. Smooth skin over hard toned muscle. A slightly hairy chest but that could be overlooked. Down his mid section to a cock that I couldn't stop staring at, even when it was soft it was impressive. I just kept staring, I had never seen a penis before and the sight of one, even through print it was something that I craved. So I did the only thing I could think of, I took a snap on my phone and quickly hurried from the room. At least I would a more clear image for my next self discovery session, which judging from the butterflies in my belly was going to be as soon as I got home.


	13. The first experiment

**Chapter 13 The first experiment**

 **Finn;**

I watched Raven swing her hips to the music only she could hear, her shirt buttons slipping from the holes giving more and more of her cleavage. Once again I was at the Rose Room watching her latest sexual adventure. I had the feeling that this wasn't what she meant by not seeing nothing yet. It was very tame actual, watching her strip down but that didn't matter, my cock was still harder than a rock and only getting more excited as she pulled her shirt off. Her breasts confined in her black lace looked bigger as her fingers popped the clasp, as she took her time taking it off I found myself ready to call out, begging her to hurry up because I needed to see her hard pink nipples with the little peircings. As far as I could tell, she wasn't stripping for anybody, it was just her in that room. I could only guess that the mirror was a two-way and there were several other people watching the tattooed goddess take off her goth attire. Her fingers pulled at her nipples softly making them even harder. How I wanted to have those hard buds on my tongue, teeth nipping at them as she heaved for breath. I let my eyes travel down her flat belly to the black jewel in her belly button, I found that Raven had almost every hole pierced and it only served to turn me on even more. I desperately wanted to see what else she had peirced. Eyes kept venturing further down her body, her shapely legs covered in it's ink to the black heels on her feet. It was those damn heels that really got to me, her body moving perfectly in them as she slipped her skirt down, her body bending over almost for me. Her skirt had barely touched the floor when she seductively pulled it back up, apart of me felt slightly cheated that I hadn't got to see her pussy again.

"Hope you enjoyed the show guys"

For a moment I wondered what she would do if she ran into me on the way out, remembering our weird conversation I thought it would be best if I didn't find out. To be fair I don't think she would've minded too much given that she did own a website dedicated to people watching and she was at the Rose Room, but then again if there was one thing I did know for sure about Rae, it was the fact that she could be unpredictable with the best of them. So I did the only thing I could do, I quickly slipped into another room so she wouldn't know that once again I had been spying. I had even changed my colongne, no point in making it easy for her to know that I had been watching again. I did know one thing, I was most certainly going to check her website again before I went to bed.

I couldn't remember the dream I was being pulled from, one moment I was in a dream world where I couldn't be touched and suddenly there was a weight across my hips as my arms dangled above me uselessly. I opened my eyes fully, not trusting the sight in front of me. Raven wearing nothing but a pair of black panties straddling across my hips, grinding against my cock which was only getting harder and harder. For a split second I wondered just how she got me naked without me knowing, then I saw the tatters of material. She solved the problem the only way she knew how, she had slashed them with her knife.

"What are ye doing?"

"It's not obvious Finn?" Raven smiled wickedly at me, her hips ground again before stopping. The torture speeding straight to my cock as the reality set in. I couldn't move my arms at all, she had tied them to the head board.

"I know you saw me tonight Finn, did it occur to you that maybe I don't like being spied on?"

"Can't hate it that much Raven given your website"

She merely smirked at me, her hips going back to their grinding, the moan started to pile up in my throat, somehow I kept it in. No need to let her know just how much I was really enjoying it. Although I think she knew given the obvious.

"Deep down Finn, I'm a scientist and you, you lucky man get to help me with my first experiment, that is if you want too"

"And if I say no?"

Her fingers trailed up my arms to the binds, "You don't get a choice in that Finn. You are going to help me with my experiment, consider it your punishment for spying on me"

The grunt left my lips before I could stop it, her body having the desired effect. Raven was right, I had no choice and whether I liked it or not, I was going to help her with her experiment. Before I could tell her as much she lent forward and stuck a hard pink nipple in my mouth. I couldn't resist, I curled my lips around it, sucking and biting to my hearts content.

"You like watching me don't you Finn?"

I just kept sucking at her nipples, arms ripping at the binds in an attempt to get free, I needed to feel her smooth colourful skin so badly it was driving me batty. Her seductive voice only sending heat faster to my body. She took her nipple away, promptly shoving the other one in my mouth. Her right nipple getting the same treatment as that silky voice filled my head.

"You like watching me fuck your friends don't you Finn? You like watching me dominate them and use them as my own personal toys don't you?"

The truth was I really did, the images of her dominating would stick with me for a lifetime, her body oozing with confidence and pure sex as she used them as her pets. Raven didn't realise that I wasn't aiming to be her pet, I was more interested in being her master. Raven took her tit from my mouth, that devious smirk on her face. Her body left mine, her ass sitting on the small space between my legs. At least I could still feel her skin, her back laid on the matress, her feet resting beside my ribs, that knife came out again as she cut off her black panties. Her legs were spread right in front of me, the view of her pussy made my arms pull harder at the binds, aching to probe every inch of her shaven cunt.

"You like watchin don't you Finn?"

I didn't say anything, it felt like a trap, besides I was busy watching her run two fingers up her pussy lips, opening it up for me so I could see that pink ball with it's silver bolt. What I didn't expect was a slap on the stomach, nor did I expect it to turn me on even more.

"I asked you a question Finn. You like watchin me don't you?"

"Yes!"

Raven lent back again, her fingers sliding over her engorged clit, her body letting out tremors that swept up my body. I kept pulling at the binds but for the meantime they weren't budging and all I could do was watch as Raven slipped a finger inside the tight wet hole. She worked a finger inside as her other hand started to rub her clit faster. Her body arching with each touch, her feet jabbing harder into my ribcage, not that I cared I was too busy watching her caress her wet pussy. She stopped what she was doing, her head managing to lift so she could look at me,

"Do you want me to cum right in front of you Finn?"

"Yes"

Her body flopped down again as she went back to exploring, it didn't take long for her to start shuddering again, her orgasm shaking through her body as hot juice splattered the sheets and hit my skin. I was so close to exploding, my dick was so hard that it was actually starting to hurt. Her fingers slipped over her clit again, another orgasm starting to slice through her tiny frame. The ripping of silk had never heard so good, my arms had kept pulling desperately until the black bind had no choice but give way. I didn't believe for a second that Raven didn't hear it, for some reason she just didn't care. My arms were finally free but I stayed where I was for a moment, more than willing to watch as she came again. When Raven finally put her head up and found that I was slowly stroking myself she wasn't surprised in the least. My surprises were still coming as I found out, she moved her body until she was pushing my hands away so she could take my cock into her hot mouth. I wasn't going to last very long but given the hot torture she had put me through I think she would understand, unless that was her experiment. Rational thoughts flew from my head, her sticky hands sliding up and down my cock as her mouth slid down further, her tongue licking at me like a melting ice-cream. I couldn't even warn her, I just started to cum, her throat muscles working like hell to get it all down without spilling a drop. That soft tongue kept lapping away at my cock, making sure it was clean as I grew soft and flopped from her mouth. Raven whipped her lips across her mouth catching all the remains of my hot cum.

"Four minutes, thirty three seconds"

I had no idea what she was talking about, admitedly a little paranoid that she was making fun of how fast I came, instead her lips connected with my ears putting me at ease.

"That's how long it took you to rip the binds off."


	14. Lipstick in strange places

**Chapter 14 Lipstick in strange places**

 **Storm;**

I practically danced into the club, not only was I now on a three week holiday, Aj was back tonight. It had felt like forever since I had seen Aj, I understood all about being a wrestler but that didn't make me miss him any less. I had done my own exploring but it wasn't the same as having him hold my hand. I happened to like him holding my hand, and other parts of my body. I decided to wear my favourite short shorts, apparently I had great legs and I had to show them off. I really wish that Raven would stop making comments, it was nice but still a little creepy. I took a seat on my usual chair, more than happy to find Aj sitting opposite me. I was even more happy that he kissed me hello, his beard brushing against my soft cheek. It made the butterflies flap around my belly, demanding more and more from him. I certainly wouldn't mind watching him bend and flex. With me sitting on top of him of course.

"It feels like forever since I've seen you" I said as Aj ordered me a mild bourbon and coke, I was getting used to the slight alcohol taste, and I would only have one before I got back to coffee.

"That's wrestling for you Storm"

"You know I watched some of your matches and I noticed that you flex alot"

"I don't flex"

"Sure you do, whenever you get hit you flex your hips up, I tell you it's very...amusing to watch"

His foot nudged my bare calf sending more shock waves up my system, "I'm glad I can amuse you Storm"

"It does more than amuse if that helps" I grinned at him, for a moment in time I wanted to pounce on him and just start tearing his clothing off, I remember the old bra and panties matches, it would be far more entertaining to have a bra and panties match with Aj. And I know I would win. We sat for a while and talked, well flirted more like with his hands getting more and more adventurous, not that I minded. They started on my leg and slowly worked his way up to my thigh. I was about to tell him to go further when his eyes started to wonder. A typical looking blonde leering at him, I should've felt jealous that he wanted to play with another woman when I was right there and yet all I felt was curiousity, I didn't mind and a part of me wanted to watch, just to see what exactly he did and what I was in for.

"You can go if you want too"

He gave me an odd look, apart of him wanting to leap off the chair and chase after her but I saw it, apart of him wondering if this was a trap. It wasn't.

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not"

He kissed my cheek again, his giant hand squeezing my thigh. He took the woman by her arm and led her down a corrider. I was tempted to follow them and do some spying of my own, but I resisted temptation, besides if I was careful enough I could probe him for information. It wasn't like I didn't have my own form of company. Sadly it was no hot men but it was nice to have someone to talk to.

It felt like moments but soon enough Aj was back, he sat down on the stool beside me and asked for a drink. It was as though nothing had happened, I wouldn't of been so damn curious if his handsome face wasn't covered in lipstick. It wasn't just smeared on his lips and over his beard, but for some strange reason it was running down the bridge of his nose and over his forehead. A deep shade of blood red mixing into his toned flesh. I could understand his cheeks and lips being smeared with it, heated kissing and all that. But how the hell does one get it on his nose or forehead, my cousin had done that once with mince pie, a nice neat line of meat across her forehead, apparently she was really hungry and was just diving in, apparently Aj was the same.

"Ok, I have to know how on earth did you get lipstick all over your face?"

He had the decency to blush which mixed with his lipstick stains. He did nothing to wipe it but I guess in this place it didn't matter.

"You sure you wanna know that Storm?"

"Yeah I really do"

He bit his lip for a moment, letting the blood lipstick shimmy under the lights of the club. "I was with a woman"

"I got that"

He bit his lip again wondering just how much he should give away. "You're sure that you wanna know?"

I took another drink while he waited for the words to come. I was nothing more than curious about just how he managed to get lipstick all over his damn face.

"You know Aj just because I've never had sex don't mean that I'm niave"

"Wait, you've never had sex? How is that possible?"

My fingertips danced up his jeans almost seductively "I'll tell you that if you tell me why you have stains on your face"

His eyes were locked on my fingers as they trailed higher up his jeans, until I was almost at his cock. I let them linger until I took them back, the little sigh of disappointment leaving his perfet lipstick stained lips.

"The girl I was with put lipstick on her pussy"

I couldn't help it, I just laughed, laughed so hard that eventually Aj joined in, at least he saw the funny side of it.

"That explains why you have it on your lips and beard, how on earth did you get it on your nose and forehead?"

"You know I could show you if you like Storm"

"I will never be putting lipstick on my snatch Aj" I was willing to try alot but I will not be putting lipstick on my snatch, it just wasn't something that pushed my buttons. "It don't explain why it's on your forehead, it's like you just dived in head first"

"Maybe I did" Aj winked at me, "I could always show you if you're willing"

"Like I said, I won't be puttin lipstick on my pussy Aj"

It took him a while but he finally rubbed off the lipstick, little stains of red on the bits of tissue. I couldn't stop laughing at the whole situation, it was like he was getting it on with a clown.

"Was she a clown?"

"No Storm she wasn't a clown"

"It would explain how you got it on your forehead"

He took my hand and gently pulled me off my seat, a new thrill sweeping up my spine. I couldn't wait to see where he took me and what was on his mind now.


	15. Different strokes for different folks

**Chapter 15 Different strokes for different folks**

 **Storm;**

I had no idea where Aj was taking me, or why (although I could guess) but the nerves started to vanish, replaced by an excited thrill. Like a child waiting for Santy Claus, my skin was abuzz, radiating heat as my heels clicked down the hallway. I tried askin but Aj merely smiled as he kept my hand in his grip, I had some options, there are always options if you look hard enough, I could've easily prised my hand from his, I could easily defend myself against him and doing something I didn't know anything about, but I didn't. Deep down I wanted to know where exactly he was leading me, and even deeper down, I knew he wouldn't lead me wrong. I followed him down a corrider, taking a turn then going down another long corrider, I could hear the noises of pleasure leaking from the rooms, a few doors were open and I got a peak of naked flesh on my way past. I got a peak of dark flesh rolling together as a whip sliced through the air and connected on skin. A part of me wanted to stay, just so I could peak. I don't think I was a vouyer kinda gal, but well, as you know I don't know alot about the subject and any mention on the subject has got me interested. Aj finally stopped pulling, or leading rather and took me into a room. It was a basic room, but that didn't make it any less special. It had comfy blue arm chairs, a table for drinks and a long couch for sessions that got heated. Right in front of me was a giant mirror, exactly like the one you would see in a police station, well Iziah and Rae would definately know about it. Aj took a seat on the chair, I went to take the other one but he latched onto my belly and hauled me onto his lap. I tried to move, the redness creeping into my cheeks. I didn't end up moving because I didn't fight that hard. I happened to like being smothered against his suple body, his arms wrapped around me securely. I couldn't help it, the thoughts of his fingers sliding into my panties made that excitement only raise higher.

"Why are we here Aj?"

"You said you wanted to know how I got lipstick on my forehead" He smiled tilting my head towards the mirror. "That's Maggie, she happens to like people watchin her"

My eyes were glued to the screen as Maggie started to strip down, the gentleman with her, a guy built like Aj but perhaps a little taller, watched lovingly as Maggie unpopped the buttons on her shirt. Maggie was a beautiful woman, she had the most flawless olive skin. Enhanced breasts didn't put a stammer on her beauty, it was her hair. It was the most flattering colour of ginger I had ever seen. It trailed down her back like a goddess, I will admit I was a little jealous but then it just evaporated, when I looked down Aj's hand was resting right on my belt line, like he wanted to slip a hand in but was content with just resting it near my quivering pussy.

"When you're in a place like this Storm, sometimes you have to compromise, you get what you want but you have to be willin to do somethin they want"

"What do you mean?"

"Maggie likes people watchin and from the look of it, that guy has a make up fetish"

I knew there were all kinds of fetishes, I wasn't that niave but to be sexually attracted to make up? Make up on a snatch? Still I wouldn't judge, not when Maggie layed down, her long legs spread apart. That's when I noticed the make up beside her, long tubes of black, short tubes of lipstick and other bits and peices that I didn't reconize. I had see Rae put on make up once, it looked like a really annoying task. Now it had a whole new fascination. First she pried open her pussy lips, the tube of red tracing the lips as though she was putting it on her face. I got more fascinated when she tossed it aside and picked up the mascara, flicking it through the tufts of her light red pubic hair, then she picked up the blush and patted around her thighs. It was a process I liked to watch simply because of the effects it was having on everyone including me. Maggie was quivering as she applied more make up items, the guy with her getting more and more excited, the evidence growing in his slacks. I shifted my ass a bit, Aj's cock nestling between my ass cheeks. I couldn't ignore the dampness in my panties, it wasn't so much the show in front of me, I wasn't into putting my make up on snatch but, well something about the raw passion they were sharing just made things start come alive like a shocked pulse. When she was done with her make up, the guy spread her legs and slipped between them, his tongue licking up her snatch, little bits of red lippy landing on his cheeks. The modest part of me took over, a hand clamping over my face but that vouyer inside of me wouldn't be denied, my fingers slipped apart on my face and I was greeted with a guy getting pretty deep between Maggies legs. When he came up for air, I could understand just how Aj managed to get lipstick on his cheeks and lips. I still couldn't understand how he got it on his forehead.

When they had finished their show I actually clapped, it was a great show and they needed to know that their show was appreciated.

"Ok so how exactly did you get it on your forehead?" I wriggled in his arms again so I could stare at those beautiful blue eyes, and yes I liked feeling his hard cock against me.

"You just saw that Storm"

"No I saw a guy get it on his cheeks and lips, you got it on your forehead"

He pursed his lips together in thought, but decided to not tell me. Leaving me to the other question in my skull.

"So do you have this make up fetish Aj?"

"Would that be a problem?"

"No" I got out immediately, he had a point, in a place like this you had to have some sort of compromise if you really want to experience sex in a safe and healthy way. "So do you have a make up fetish?"

"Nah. I just like eatin pussy"

"That is very useful info to have Aj, thank you" I kissed his cheek "Now I gotta get home but just so you know, I won't be puttin lipstick on my snatch"

"We'll see" Aj teased smacking my ass for good measure.


	16. Test 2

**Chapter 16 Test 2**

 **Finn;**

"I am shattered!" I flopped down next to Raven the moment I got home. I loved wrestling but after the past week I was more than happy to have my rare three days off. During my work days I managed to find time to check out her website more thoroughly, she had so many videos and pictures, her tagline was right on the mark, _Something for everybody_. I found exactly what I was looking for straight away, Raven naked. That was pretty much all I was looking for, all this time I had spent with her, I never picked her to be so sexual. As I was finding out, she enjoyed sex more than she enjoyed food which was hard to beat, seriously she said once that she wanted guys on bread. She pulled out her headphones and put her book down.

"Sorry I didn't hear a word of that Finn" She grinned at me, she had heard me perfectly fine, she had the freakiest hearing. It was like her sense of smell, super-human.

"I said I'm shattered"

"Yes I saw your last match. Seth Rollins is a dick"

"Wasn't he one of your pets?" If Seth was out did that mean there was room for me? I could hope at least.

"He talks too much. Everytime he's on screen I just keep thinking damn you need a ball gag" Raven laughed "I like my men toned, buff and with limited verbal skills"

"Good to know"

Her silver orbs lingered up and down my body for a moment. "Now that you're here you can help me with my latest experiment"

"Not tonight Rae, I'm shattered, I just wanna have a shower and go to bed"

True to her fashion she wasn't taking no for an answer, I kinda wanted to know how I could help but I wasn't sure if I could perform, that would be embarrassing.

"Tell you what if you don't show any results by the time the buzzer goes off, I'll stop"

"And if I pass this test?"

She only gave me that coy smile, no doubt that would sort itself out like it was meant too. Rae got up and stood in front of me. Slowly she started to move her hips to the music in her head. I sat up straighter as she started un-buttoning her shirt. It was like I was in my own personal strip club and I had the hottest dancer. The fabric shimmied down her arms and landed on the floor. Her body still moving to the invisbile beat, her fingers unclasping the black lace. I sat forward as she dropped it in my lap, I couldn't help it. My body started to react, my dick straining against my jeans, begging for freedom. Raven slipped off her skirt leaving her in just the tiniest pair of lace panites I had ever seen. Her ass finding a spot on my lap, her back against my chest. I didn't think of the possible bad outcome, I just started rubbing her tits, pulling at the nipples as her ass grinded against my hard on. Lips nuzzled her neck, little moans slipping from her throat.

"That didn't take long Finn"

I didn't really care what she was testing me for, I was too busy feeling her weighty tits in my grip, not wanting to let them go. Raven prised my hands off her, standing up for a moment because I wrapped an arm around her slender body and pulled her back to my lap. Her lips avoided mine, I didn't think alot about it because she slid my hand into her panties. Her eyes shut in bliss as I let my fingers nudged her clit. I didn't get to feel her for long because she slipped her body from mine. Without a word she undid my belt and opened my jeans enough to free my cock. When it was free enough for her liking, she put two hands on my chest and softly made me lie back on the couch. If this was apart of her test then I would gladly go along with it, my need for sleep suddenly halted. Her tattooed leg slid over my face until her hot pussy was hovering over my mouth, begging to slip my tongue inside. Raven let out a groan as my tongue connected with the hot wet flesh. Her lips wrapping around my cock and sliding down urgently. Easily we found a rhythm that suited us, her pouty lips swallowing my cock as I licked up and down her wet center. Hands gripped at her hips trying to get her pussy closer to my mouth, the hot bangs firing through my engorged cock, threatening to explode in a mass of colour. Splatters of hot juice landed on my chin and tongue, I just kept lapping away needing more of what she had dished out. The clenched ball in my stomach uncurled at a rapid rate, hot cum shooting from my dick before I could stop it. The slurps echoed around us, both of us trying not to spill precious drops. I lapped at her softly just wanting to cement in my head what she tasted like. Too soon Raven pulled her naked frame from mine, her lips finally meeting mine gently. I wanted to hold on but that girl can be faster than the _Flash_ when she wanted to be.

"What were you testing!?" I called out as she slipped into the bathroom, she came back with a towel for me to wipe away the sweat, now a shower seemed like the best idea.

"To see how long it took for you to forget that your tired" Raven grinned at me picking up her clothing, "Would you like to take part in my other tests?"

"Are there any point to them?"

Raven shrugged "Not really, I just really like being a scientist"


	17. Those don't go in there!

**Chapter 17 Those don't go in there!**

 **Storm;**

I was way in over my head. I was looking through the stack of titles Raven held on her shelf. In typical Raven fashion she had about a million different types of porn, all split into categories and in alphabetical order. She had almost everything, lesbian, anal, gay men, bondage and on and on it went. I flicked my little torch over different titles, wondering what I should view first. I had never seen porn before and it had me curious. I knew porn wasn't a true depiction of real sex, and it's only aim was to arouse, but I was still curious about the fuss, and according to Raven's shelf there was a lot of fuss.

"Can I help you find somethin?"

I almost jumped fifty feet in the air, Raven sneaking into her room and flicking on the light. "Don't do that!"

Raven snickered "I'm sorry for coming into my own bedroom, I won't do it again"

"Thank you" I rubbed my chest feigning a heart attack, "So I was lookin for a movie but I didn't find anything so I'm gonna go now" I didn't want her to know that I wanted to borrow from her porn collection, it was embarrassing.

"You realise that you're lookin in the porn section right?" Raven pointed out not letting me escape without more embarrassment. Typical of her. Not really but whatever.

"Can you recommend anything? Nothing that's too out there"

Raven went over to the shelf and had a quick look through before pulling out two titles. "Watch this one first, then this one"

I looked at the first one she had picked _Revenge of the dildos_ , it was basically all women playing with toys. "I'm not into women Rae"

"Just watch it, it will give you ideas on how to please yourself before you try and please someone else. Besides if Aj Styles has anything to do with it, you'll be with a woman soon enough"

"Whats that mean to mean?"

"Exactly what I said, if Aj has his way, and he usally does, you'll be cosying up to a woman sooner than you think"

"Wow, you really don't like him do you?"

"No I do not." Raven grinned at me before turning serious "Just don't do anything that you don't want too just to please him, because he's a fucktard"

"Great reason Rae"

"I thought so"

I settled on my bed to watch the DVDs Raven had picked for me, she was right about the first few scenes, it made me realise that there was more to self sex than what I thought. It looked like so much fun, not to mention I could have a lot of fun with Aj if he let me. I was even getting used to watching two women, admittedly they were very pretty. A leggy blonde with ginormous knockers playing with a Negro woman with even huger tits. I never thought I would ever see breasts bigger than mine but there they were, struggling against her red bikini as she played in the water. It made me laugh when a random guy came in wanting a blow job, apparently that wasn't going to happen and he should sit down and be scenery. After the black girl had her fun, the blonde had her chance. The black girl who I had named Vanessa, pulled out a string with little beads hanging off it. Debbie lent back as Vanessa started to carress her small pink asshole, as Vanessa shoved in a bead I couldn't help but cringe, my sphincter closing and retreating into my body as she continued getting beads shoved in her rear end. Debbie enjoyed it but I just got more and more horrified.

"Those don't go in there!" So far Debbie had seven of them in there, it was bad enough watching them go in but watching them come out was worse. The two girls on screen were enjoying themselves, I just found myself cringing further and further into myself. Out of everything I was willing to try I knew for damn sure I wouldn't be trying no anal beads anytime soon, even if Aj did ask me. No way in hell would I have them little balls in my ass. That's a one way chute thank you very much.

When I woke up in the morning the first thing I did was slap Rae around the ears for making me witness those anal beads. I watched the rest of the movie and it was very helpful, even the anal beads helped. Rae rubbed her peirced ear in annoyance but said nothing because she was watching _Spongebob_. I got my coffee and breakfast and sat at the table, waiting for the cartoon to finish and Finn to join us. The moment it was done, Raven turned to me.

"What in the blue hell was that for?"

"I watched that movie last night, you could've told me there were freakin anal beads involved. I am now scarred for life!"

"Yeah, there are so many things I could say to that" Raven put her bowl on the table just as Finn came down the stairs.

"Finn, anal sex, yes or no?"

"I'm not answerin that lass"

"Don't be a baby and answer the question. If a gal asked you to bang her in the ass would you say yes?"

"Are you offerin Raven?"

"Answer the question first and I might be on board"

"You realise that I'm right here"

"Yes Storm, we see you" Raven grinned at me before turning back to Finn "So anal beads, yes or no?"

"Yes"

I just looked at him, "That is way more than I wanted to know. And why are we havin this conversation like it's normal?"

"Because we're messed up in the head" Raven offered, "So Finn have you had beads in that fine ass of yours?"

"Have you?"

Raven laughed "What kinda question is that? Have you not seen the section of my site titled anal pleasures?"

Finn bought his coffee to the table, "I will be checkin that out soon as, so why are you ladies talkin anal beads?"

"I watched a movie about them last night, and now I'm scarred for life I tell you"

Finn raised an eyebrow at me, "Really? That's what scarred you for life?"

"Yes" I stuck to my guns, there were far worse things that had happened to me and yet I was claiming this was the worst one. Although now that I was used to the idea it wasn't so bad, still wasn't gonna experience it though.

"They freak you out at first but once you get used to it, it's not so bad"

"Yeah, not gonna happen"

"Well people have a great convo about anal beads, I'm gonna have a shower" Raven skulled back her coffee, like she always did she made herself another one to take into the shower with her. Sometimes I think it would be easier if she just plugged an IV of coffee into her veins.

"Would you like to try another experiment Rae?"

"Yeah I'm bored of that now" Raven said heading out to her room. I know she didn't mean to sound so hurtful and cold, sometimes she didn't understand that her words were hurtful and not everyone had the same line of thinking that she did. I knew what she meant, she was bored of her experiments, not of Finn but it didn't come across like that, and now Finn was hurt and angry and I couldn't exactly blame him.

"I'll talk to her" I offered helpfully, hoping to avoid a tense household. I could try at least.

"Don't bother" Finn said coldly taking his breakfast upstairs to his room. Now I'd rather have the damn anal beads, they would be less uncomfortable than the house was about to get. I wonder if I could camp out at the Rose Room?


	18. Theme tested

**Chapter 18 Theme tested**

 **Storm;**

I hate it when things don't go to plan, or at least my way. I had decided to take part in the clubs theme for the evening, and I had wanted to share it with Aj, but apparently he had better things to do, seriously thats what he said, even when I said I had a surprise for him which may lead to other things, but still he said he wouldn't be joining in, but he insisted that I go and have a great time. So I took his advice and decided to go along. Aj was being all confusing again, I had no idea what it was with him, one minute he says go then he says stop, it was like a very annoying game of redlight/greenlight. I didn't get a chance to play it when I was a kid which actually was a great thing because it sounds freaking annoying. Anyway the theme that night was sexy lingerie and I had decided to bite the bullet and give it a go, it was one way to get out of my comfort zone. Of course that meant I had to go shopping because I didn't have a lot of choice. I had decided on a pair of black ankle boots, fishnet stockings held up with a garter, a pair of lacy panties which barely held anything and a corset top that had my breasts almost spilling over the top, all in a darkish shade of purple, I had put some rollers through my hair which gave it a gentle wave. I had even tried to brave some makeup, but it didn't turn out right, I wound up looking like _Pennywise_ , which wouldn't of been bad if I was aiming for hilirously scary. I rubbed off the mascara and eye liner for a fifth time when Raven came inside in her own lingerie. True to her form she had decided on something simple, a pair of black booty shorts and a bra along with her odd socks.

"Can you help me with the makeup? I keep winding up lookin like _Pennywise_ "

"I take it you're not going for funny" Raven grinned, to most people clowns were scary, but for some reason Raven adored clowns and anything to do with them, it was the only reason she wanted to be apart of the circus, just so she could meet a real live clown. Not that I minded them but still to most people it's weird. Moving on. I held still as Raven worked her magic over my eyes, the odd part was Raven knew about as much about makeup as she did curing cancer, yet when she told me to look in the mirror, I suddenly realised how sexy I could be with a little effort and confidence. The black lines certainly made my white eyes pop out, I couldn't help it, I started to see why I had male attention at all, I'm freaking hot. Raven let out a chuckle as I started talking to my reflection, more like hitting on myself, I couldn't help it, I just looked so tempting, and since I clearly wouldn't be going home with Aj, at least I knew I would be going home with myself.

"I'll be back, I have to get my phone and stuff" Raven called heading out to her room. I was still admiring myself when Finn came downstairs, I enjoyed the double take when he saw me, safe to say, its the most he had ever seen of me. That dark gaze drifted up and down my lean frame taking in every inch.

"Put your eyes back in your head Finn"

"Doesn't someone look inviting, Aj is very lucky"

"Thank you and no because he won't be there tonight, apparently he has better things to do"

"His loss" Finn remarked, a slight smile on his face, "Your ass looks fantastic in those panties Storm"

"Weird but I'll take any compliment"

Don't ask me why because I don't know but he decided to start playing my butt like a bongo, his slaps not too hard but hard enough to feel, "Is there any reason you're playin my ass like a bongo?"

"I'm playing the drums" Finn corrected giving my left butt cheek another slap as Raven came back from her room.

"You're actually getting a real good sound from her butt Finn"

"Fuck you" Finn snapped at her before going back to his room, anything to get away from her. True to Raven's nature she didn't quite understand why he was so mad and she didn't exactly care enough to find out why because it couldn't possibly be her fault.

It didn't take long to get to the club which I'm not sure was a good thing or not, I mostly wanted to see Aj's reaction, it looked as though I would have to stick to random people's reaction. While Rae checked our coats and signed us in, June came up to me, she had decided to skip the theme which was optional,

"Storm, you look amazing!"

"Thank you" I had to fight the urge to pick at my clothing, I wasn't used to being so exposed but I have to admit the compliments, June however took it a step further and latched onto my wrist pulled me to the dancefloor. After a few dances which admittedly loosened me up I went to my usual seat for a drink, Raven was sitting there with her bourbon flicking through a puzzle book. She is the only person I know who would actually take a crossword to a sex club and be more interested in the puzzle. She put down her book and looked to me thoughtfully.

"I think Finn might be a tad mad at me"

"You think? What was your first clue?"

"Funny. Do you know why he's pissed at me?"

"Are you seriously tellin me that you don't know why he's pissed at you?"

"I'm officially lost"

"Think back Raven, it was somethin you said to him"

"Don't tell me after all these years he's finally gettin mad at all the drunk irishman jokes"

"No. You said you were bored of your experiments"

"I am" Raven comfirmed "But I don't see what that has to do with Finn, I merely don't want to do them, doing him is quite a different story. Actually the only reason I started the experiments was so I had an excuse to fool around with him, now I know I don't need it, I don't wanna do them"

"Perhaps you should tell him that, maybe he'll stop being a dick"

"Speakin of people who should die, where's your douche, I mean Aj"

"He didn't want to be here" I couldn't help but get disappointed all over again.

"Did he tell you why?"

"No. I don't get him, one minute he's all hot then all cold, do you know why he does that?"

"What I do know is there a very sexy tattooed mexican lookin at you right now"

I couldn't help but turn around and look to see who was eyeing me up, the thrill went up my spine before fizzing out quickly remembering that Rey Mysterio was married.

"You should go and introduce yourself Stormy-Jo"

"Raven, he's married, being in a sex club don't change that fact"

"Storm, if he's in a sex club perhaps he and his wife are open minded"

I had to admit that was a very good point so putting on a brave face I got off my chair, quickly making sure that my makeup hadn't suddenly ran or my panties were bunched in my butt.

"You have fun Storm, I'm gonna go and flash my junk to four random strangers"

"Have fun playin poker!"

"Who said anything about poker?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at her, hoping to hell that she apologized to Finn for her accidental bitchyness. I intended to go back to the dance floor and grab a dance with him but he and his wife met me half way, up close they made such a pretty couple.

"My God you're beautiful!" She exclaimed at me, her fingers sliding through my white strands, giving a little tug as though trying to pull a wig off. She took her hands away and looked to me shyly.

"I'm Angie and this is my husband Rey"

"Hi, I'm Storm" I followed them to a nearby couch so we weren't standing in the middle of the room in people's way.

"Storm we haven't seen you around?"

"I'm new Rey, so I haven't done a lot of exploring"

"Would you like me to help you with the exploring part?" He winked at me making his wife laugh, I had vowed not to judge people unless I hated them or they hated me, and since I was liking them so far I wouldn't judge on their marriage. I could tell just from how they looked at each other that anyone they had sexy fun with wasn't going to be anything but, at the end of the day they went home to eachother, they were so comfy in their love that they didn't mind sharing with other people.

"I was meant to all ready have a guy for that" From what I knew Aj was the one who was meant to be showing me around but he hadn't done much of that so perhaps Rey could help me. "I'm not judging but you really don't mind your husband offering to show me around, which I'm guessin is code for some kind of naked fun"

Angie gently touched my wrist, an odd spark warping up my spine. Not arousal, but something I couldn't detect, something that made me sigh in disappointment when she took it away. I guess that I can appreiciate beauty and Angie certainly had that down.

"Of course not, besides we were new once too, we know how scary it can be plus I'm hoping you'll let me touch your perfect ass"

I let out a laugh, I knew she wasn't joking which is why I got up and bent slightly so the curvy brunette could run her soft hands over the globes of my pert ass. I was quite proud of my ass, I knew alot of women busted themselves to get a toned ass, all I really did was practically walk everywhere, through all kinds of weather, day or night I walked. Accordin to Finn and Raven I have a cute little wiggle on me. Angie gave my cheeks a slight smack, liking the sound she did it again. I never thought I would be getting a spanking in front of a crowd by a beautiful woman while her husband looked on. The excitement flushed my skin, I couldn't help it even though I maintain I'm not attracted to women.

"Angie stop spanking Storm" Rey tried to sound commanding but he couldn't hide the arousal in his voice, or hide the excitement in his pants. Clearly I wasn't the only one enjoying the show.

"Just one more Angie" I pouted poking my butt out a little more, Angie shot me a devilish grin, slapping my right butt cheek before rubbing them together to rid the pain. Not that I felt pain. When I sat down, Rey lent over and whispered something in my ear, he wanted to see what I looked like without the dark purple, usually I would've said no but something in me said take the chance so I agreed to follow him to a private room. Rey assured me that I didn't have to do anything I didn't want too, and since I was knew to the club and whatnot, all he really wanted to see was a harmless strip show.

Rey took me to the last room on the left, his hand clasped in mine as though that would stop me from changing my mind. We talked about safe subjects, the weather and movies and so on. Not that it stopped eyes from wondering, not just mine but his as well. He had on a dark pair of jeans which looked very uncomfy since his dick had started to grow. He sat down on a chair while I tended to my boots, if I was going to strip for a random hot guy I wanted to do it without falling. When my feet were flat on the ground I decided to continue with the trend of taking off items of clothing. I slowly unclipped the garter, my foot resting on the chair, right by his thigh. I took my time rolling down the fishnets, his eyes roaming over the corset as my breasts threatened to spill over, when I was done with one I started on the other. Noting to go slowly so he got a good enough show, I wanted him to see every inch of me and I wanted to see him get turned on, something about knowing I was the reason he was so hard got me going. When I had pulled down the fishnets I unclipped the garter and tossed it roughly where my other clothes were, I didn't really wanna lose anything. His eyes burnt on mine as I decided which item to take off next, his hand rubbing the bulge in his jeans as I decided on the corset. I took my time undoing each clasp, his breathing getting rugged as lent forward eagerly. As I took the corset off, my tits bounced free, the cool air making my pale pink nipples harden instantly. I couldn't help myself, I started gently pulling at them, watching as the blood trailed faster around his body. I barely heard the rustle of his movements, I was too busy with the enjoyment rushing through my body. My left hand was pushed away, replaced with his nimble fingers. Rey didn't ask for permission not that I could speak anyway, he just closed his lips around my left nipple, teeth and tongue working perfectly together. I couldn't help but moan as he slid his hand across to my other nipple, my hands weren't needed because Rey had it covered. He kissed down my belly, thats when the alarm in my head started to go off, it was going way to fast and I felt that maybe I just couldn't stop it. Instead his tongue circled around my peirced navel and trailed back to my nipples. Rey gave them both a last suck before removing his body from mine all together. Like I had promised I slowly pulled down my lacy panties, giving him a real eyefull, I was only thankful that I shaved my pussy that morning, I didn't really want to explain the fact that the curtains matched the drapes, or whatever the saying was. Rey moved again as though an invisible force was pulling him, not that I minded so much. Instead of going straight for the cookie jar, he let his soft touch ghost over every inch of my body, liking how the goosebumps appeared in his wake. He finally eased a hand between my legs, a thick finger running up the length of me, a shiver leaving my body. I had no idea what I wanted exactly, a part of me wanted more but apart of me wanted to stop, I had never been this far and I was more nervous about it than I realised. He eased a finger inside me quickly before letting it leave my body. Much to my curious nature, he instantly stuck it in his mouth, savouring the taste of me.

"Sweet" Was all he said on the subject, so I would take that as a good sign. As I collected up my clothing I found I didn't have to do alot of collecting because Rey had all ready gathered it up. Apparently taking off my clothes wasn't the only thing he liked to watch, his eyes still burnt on me as I covered it up again. He even helped me with the corset which was had so many hooks I was willing to leave a few of them undone. Like a gentleman he escorted me back to the bar, where Raven was waiting ever so impatiently, I couldn't blame her because Aj sat opposite her. I had no idea if I should introduce Rey but he had all ready gone so that wasn't an issue.

"Thank God you're here, look what I found, a douche with a capital bag" Raven announced, grinning at me, "And now I'm leavin, Storm are you coming with me?"

Aj hadn't said anything which got me paranoid, then I remembered that Raven was sitting right there, and he refused to give her any ammo. Which was actually pretty smart on his part.

"I'll be home later, are you gonna be ok getting home?"

"I shall be fine"

I took her seat across from Aj, she let out a annoyed grunt at him.

"Go and talk to Finn"

"Yeah how about no" Raven laughed going to the check out to get her jacket and sign out.

When she had gone Aj suddenly became more vocal. "Wow. Just wow"

"Thank you, this was your surprise"

"If I had known, I would've come earlier...then I would've joined you at the club"

I couldn't help but laugh at his joke, now that I was feeling more relaxed and confident with my sexyness, I lent forward and kissed his lips softly. When I pulled away I didn't even get a chance to breathe, he just pulled me back. His lips landing hard on mine, his strong arms pulling me closer to his strong chest. For a moment I thought about the consequences of doing this in public until I realised I wasn't the only one straddling a mans lap with my tongue halfway down his throat. So far his thick lap was the best seat I had ever sat on and I never wanted to get up, especially when his hands slipped over the corset and over the tops of my breasts. Aj pulled away, his fingers slipping some white strands from my face. I had no idea what to do or say, all I knew was more kisses were at the top of the list.

"Come with me"

"Where?"

"It's a surprise. Since I was late, I have a way to make it up to you"

With only a little fear and alot of arousal, for the second time that night, I slipped my hand in his and let myself be guided to yet another room.


	19. Punishment

**Chapter 19 Punishment**

 **Finn;**

I heard her come in, I hoped that she would go straight out to her room and just leave me alone. Sadly that didn't happen, I heard her go out to her room first then she took her time going up the stairs. I was still hurt from her words, I know, I know, I'm meant to be a man and words should have no effect on me, and if it was any other women, including Storm, I wouldn't care, but with Raven it was different, I don't know why it just was. After all this time I should've been used to her being cold with her words, it's almost as though she dosen't quite understand that somethings should not be said or heard. I shouldn't of been surprised after all she did the first time we met, I shook her hand and introduced myself, she just looked at me and said bye, quickly leaving me in Storm's capable hands. She knocked on my door, I was going to ignore it but she knocked again.

"Finn, I know you're not asleep, open the damn door before I break it down"

"You won't do that, you won't break your precious house"

I heard her groan as she knocked once more, "Seriously, open the freakin door"

Before she put her foot through it, which I have seen her do to Storm I yanked it open. For a moment I lost the anger because seeing her in just skimpy lingerie made me forgive her for a short moment anyway.

"I wanna talk to you Finn"

"And I don't wanna talk to you" I tried slamming the door in her face but she managed to get her foot wedged between them effectively hurting herself, I couldn't help but smile.

"Can I at least explain?"

"I'm listening"

Raven barged her way in, I forgot that the girl had freakish strength, you wouldn't think it to look at her but she had it, I had seen her lift men twice her size, it was comical yet freaky to watch. She took a seat on my bed, folding her legs like a kid at school. It took what I had not to let myself get distracted by the sight so I sat down on a chair where I chucked all my gear.

"Do you remember the first time we met?"

"Yes I remember Raven, I was there"

"How exactly do you remember it Finn?"

"I'm not in the mood for games Raven"

"If you answer the question Finn it will explain everythin"

"I remember you being a rude bitch and just walking away"

Raven let out a chuckle, "When I first saw you Finn, I litterly wanted to pounce and just start banging you right there on the floor, somehow I managed to realise that wouldn't be acceptable, so I settled for shaking your hand. Then you started talking and I knew that was it"

"What was it?"

She let out a laugh "I didn't flee to be rude, I was in the middle of of having a freakin orgasm! A really good one if that helps"

That actually helped but not with explaining why she had been rude this time around, "Are you gonna get to your point anytime soon Rae?"

"So typical of a man, always rushin everything, can't wait a few moments"

"Get to your point now!" When I snapped at her she seemed to talk faster, like she all ready knew that I was going to be her master and listening was the first lesson.

"You never seemed to show any interest so I left you be, then you started peeking at me at the _Rose Room_ , and you started lookin for my website so I figured I had your attention, the only problem remained the unspoken rule, you don't screw the crew, but I figured I could cross that line if I had a reason, hence my 'experiments' if anyone got pissy I could always fall back on science, now I realise I don't need 'em so they bore me, you however are a very different story"

"And I'm still pissed"

Raven just looked at me, those silver orbs clouding over for a moment before returning to their liquid-looking state. "Well I can't change that obviously so I'll leave you be" She got off the bed and started for the door, I was on her in a flash effectively squashing her to the door, her back right up against my chest.

"Ow, that hurts you dick"

I pushed harder making her tits push harder into the wood, I knew I was hurting her, in fact that was my point. "I'm aware"

Raven tried to move but found that she couldn't use her usual trick of wriggling, she was stuck until I decided to let her go. I backed up about half a step, not quite enough for her to move but enough for her to breathe at least.

"Don't move"

"Or what?" Raven was always going to challenge you, it wasn't her nature to be a slave, or at least she won't make it easy for herself, no matter what the outcome you can bet that she'll go down swinging. I pushed my weight against her again, making sure she could feel the arousal growing in my jeans.

"You don't want to know what happens if you don't listen Rae" Testing the water so to speak I let her go, for the moment she stayed where she was with her tits pressed right up against the wood. I went to my drawer and grabbed some cuffs. Before I snapped them on her, I just admired the view, her pert ass barely contained in her black lace panties, colourful ink running down her toned legs, I never thought tattoos would be a turn-on for me especially given how many she had, but I actually didn't mind them, if anything they at least pointed out just how much pain the girl could take. I ran my fingers over her shoulders, making sure to keep her bound against the wall, her ass pushed back rubbing against my cock. I gripped both of her wrists in each hand forcing them upwards until her palms were against the door. Raven rubbed her ass a little harder against my dick, I slammed both her hands on the door.

"Stop that Rae"

Just because she could she ground against it again, once more I slammed her hands this time a little harder, enough to make her wince and stop moving her butt. I took both of her hands and cuffed them behind her back. "They suit you Raven"

She didn't say anything, for the moment she was learning that I was in control and being naughty was only going to end badly. I tightend them enough so she couldn't slip her hands from them, usually she could slip from the tightest of spaces, it was one of her greatest tricks, for tonight it wasn't going to work. I smothered her body again, feeling every curve against me, I traced my fingers over her flat belly, tracing the tattoos from nothing but memory until they were nudging against the black lace. When they didn't go in fast enough she tried moving her ass again knowin that her hands couldn't be slammed against the wall, so I bit down on her shoulder, hard enough to hurt but not enough to draw blood.

"You're mean"

"You want another?" I snapped at her, warning her to stay quiet but true to her fashion that just wasn't gonna happen.

"Maybe" Raven let out a little chuckle, instead of biting her, I slapped her stomach. A little grunt left her throat as I finally worked my fingers into her panties, running up the length, pleased at the wetness that had formed.

"You're dripping and I've barely touched you" I slid a finger inside her pussy, slowly moving it in and out, the pace too slow for her to enjoy it properly. Raven let out another grunt as I added another finger to my assult. I nudged her clit with my thumb, her whole body trembling in my grip, before she could let herself go and leave a puddle on my damn floor, I let her go and spun her around so her hands were shoved against the door.

"I wanna headbutt you so bad right now"

"So why don't you?"

"Wouldn't want to break your pretty face"

I couldn't help but laugh right as I landed an open hand slap right across her massive chest, "See what happens when you say mean things Raven"

"How is that mean? I said you were pretty" Raven muttered, itching to rub her breasts better, a little splatter of red forming between them. I rubbed the pain away for her, knowing that that wouldn't be the last slap she got tonight.

"I will take the cuffs off as soon as you complete your task Raven"

"What task?"

I took a fistful of her hair and pulled, "If you suck my dick well enough I will take the cuffs off"

She was lucky I wasn't making her take my jeans off as well, although knowing Rae, she would find a way to make it work. Raven knelt in front of me waiting for her prize, the moment it came into view she latched onto it, "Swear to God Raven, you bite me I will punch you into next week"

I saw that devious glint in her eyes but for the moment she didn't bite. Her soft pouty lips slipped over my hard cock, her tongue licking every inch, her teeth softly scraping only turned me on more, I grabbed the back of her head and forced her mouth down further, I could see her cheeks start to turn a slight shade of blue as I just shoved my cock right down her throat. She tried to move but she couldn't and she had to face facts that she was choking, just when she thought she was going to pass out I let her have some relief. Little drips running down her chin as she sucked in air and cum greathfully.

"You look so adorable with my cum running down your chin Raven"

"Why would you do that?" Raven was still trying to breathe, not that that stopped her from wiping my cum with her finger and shoving it in her mouth.

"Because I could"

"Can you take the cuffs off now?"

"Hmmm I don't know Raven, I don't think you have earnt it"

To my surprise she actually laughed "You almost choked me to death with your cock Finn, believe me I've earnt it"

I took the cuffs off her as promised, that didn't stop me from scooping her up and throwing her on the bed, pouncing on her and smothering her to the bed. I was far from done.


	20. Hottie in a spa pool

**Chapter 20 Hottie in a spa pool**

 **Aj**

"You know I is right Aj, why can't you just admit it?" Raven smirked at me, Raven could be tolerable at the best of times, but her always being right in some form was really annoying, like now for instance. She had texted me and told me what Storm was doing, and after a quick shower I pretty much flew here, then I ran into Raven who apparently could read the entire story on my face.

"You're not right so shut it"

She rolled those pretty silver eyes at me, I had always said that no one had prettier eyes than Rae did, all smoky silver until I met the ivory goddess with the pure white eyes. She had me right by the balls and I don't think she even knew it.

"How about we play a game Aj, it's called the alphabet game where you have to name something for every letter of the alphabet. Just stop me when you reconize a name." Raven took a breath and started rattling off random female names.

"Allie, Barb, Camille, Delia, Eve, Franny, Gina, Holly, I? Oh, Ilsa, that was one of my favourtes, lets see, J? Jackie, Karla, Leena, Maggie, Nicolette, Oliva, Poppy, Q? Huh no Q but I can assure there is many more after Q"

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't reconize any of the names? You should Aj, you've fucked them all when they were new, you lured them in, fucked them then moved on, you never cared for names because they were nothing more than slabs of meat for you to stick your dick in, Storm however is different, why is that Aj? From what she tells me, you ain't tried any of your usual tricks, perhaps because you likey her more than you usually like a female"

"Maybe it's because her psycho-freak of a cousin threatened my junk with a hunting knife"

"Hey! Iziah has nothin to do with this, besides Izzy would let you hurt Storm simply so she has a better reason to skin you alive, and they have a weird love-hate thing going on" Raven took a sip of her drink, "Besides my 'idle' threats haven't stopped you before"

I didn't say anything because I knew she was right, her threats hadn't stopped me before, if anything they made me more determined.

"I hate you Raven"

She laughed again, her hand gently grazing mine "No you don't, just like I don't hate you, we just like picking on each other, but if you would like my advice Aj, stop moving so slowly, seriously there are snails going faster than you are right now, instead of over thinkin, just go with it, things will work out, they always do"

Quickly she moved her hand as Storm came our way, my eyes almost popping out of my head, I hadn't expected her to be showing so much skin but boy did it suit her. Her long legs covered in fishnet stockings, a pair of panties that had no right to be called that, and a purple corset that had her beautiful tits almost spilling from the top. If this were a cartoon my eyes would be popping right from their sockets.

"Look what I found, a douche with a capital bag!" Raven announced making Storm smile slightly, I was used to her insults so it didn't bother me, I was too busy staring at Storm and trying not to pounce on her right then and there. This is the only time I will say this but Raven is right, my pace has been far too slow. I was still staring while Raven said goodbye to her cousin, apparently she should apologize to Finn about something. That didn't surprise me in the slightest, Raven offended people easily, half the time she didn't even know she was doing it, at least thats what she said. When she was gone Storm took her seat so I could drink her properly, I had no idea what was stopping me, but something stopped me from just grabbing her and bending her over the bar, her pert ass up in the air, just waiting to be spanked. Instead she kissed me softly, as though testing the waters so to speak. When she pulled away, I instantly pulled her back, needing to feel those soft lips again, needing to have it etched into my memory, the very taste of her lips excited me, the familiar tightening of my jeans thumped as she finally came up for a proper taste of air. When I told her I had an idea, I saw the slight flash of hesitation come over her face, but then it went away and she slipped her hand into mine allowing me to lead her to her latest adventure.

I took her out to the spa pools, I hadn't had a good spa in ages, and it was a good way to meet couples to hook up with. The little splatters of red crossed her cheeks as I stripped down, most spa pools had the rule of being dressed, this one was different, you had to be naked. At least thats what I was told, I'm starting to think that the guy who told me that didn't actually work here. The water flooded my system as I eased into the hotness, just when I thought Storm would back out, she started to undress, even though there were two other couples in the spa with us, it was like I was the only one there and this was my own private strip show. Those perfect nipples stood erect as they connected with the cool night air. She made sure all her pretty purple was in a pile before stepping into the pool beside me. Something about a naked woman glistening with water made me horny, or perhaps that was just a wet naked Storm.

"That's just annoying" Storm said rolling her eyes, her body inches from mine.

"Storm, it's a sex club, of course there are people fucking in the spa pool"

"Not that, _that_ " Storm pointed at a couple who were pretty much all over each other arguing over who loved who more, I actually thought she would be more annoyed at the other couple who were pretty much putting on a live porno. Apparently the 'I love you more' couple was far more annoying, not that that she's wrong about that.

"They love each other, how is that annoying?"

"Sayin it fifty thousand times isn't love Aj, it's more like they are trying to convince each other of their love, say it once, mean it and move on all ready"

"I love you" "No I love you"

"And I would love a gun right now" Storm muttered glaring at them, even if she had shouted it, I don't think they would've heard her. They were far too busy with other things. Storm looked to the couple in front of us, the brunette was sitting on her partner with her breasts staring right at Storm, little grunts coming from her mouth as she moved her hips up and down. Before Storm could strangle annoying love couple, I took my chance and pulled her onto my lap, her wet back pushed against my chest. For a moment her whole body tensed until I slid a hand under the water, postitioning my dick so it was pressed right up against her engorged clit, a slick finger sliding inside her, everytime I moved my fingers the tip of my cock would nudge her in the right spot, she tried to touch but I shoved her hand away, I was enjoying the effect my fingers were having on her, from the way her body moved she was enjoying it too. Her body slid away from mine, for only a second I was deterred because she took my hand and put it back on her wet pussy, her left hand wrapping around my swollen cock, easily she kept into time to my fast rhythm, the sparks warping my body making waves in the pool, neither of us cared, I just kept pinching the hard nub, watching the way her body jerked as she tried to keep the moans to herself. Even after I came all over her hand, I was still busy sliding my fingers over every inch of her wet folds, just wanting to explore for as long as I could. After a few more moments I let the girl have some solice, I didn't want to take my hand from her tight wet pussy, but if I wanted to be invited back I knew I had too. Storm eased her lean frame over mine, her lips attached to mine, it looked as though we were the porno couple now, not that I minded that.

"And now I need a shower"

"Would you like some company Storm?"

"Yeah I would actually like to get clean Aj"

"Oh well never mind then"

She kissed me once more before she went to her shower, "By the way Aj, it took you long enough"

I knew exactly what she meant and I knew exactly how to remedy that particular situation.

 **A/N Just a little taste of Aj and Storm, perhaps more will happen in her shower? You'll have to read to find out, onwards my prettys! I feel like a wicked witch today...**


	21. Hot demands

**Chapter 21 Hot demands**

 **Storm;**

I stepped into the shower room more than ready to have a nice hot shower and head off to bed. Yes, I was starting to regret that Aj hadn't come with me, but I needed to get clean. I wasn't so ready to rinse his touch from my body, I wanted more of it like some kind of junkie, I knew he was back to worky tomorrow and I had no idea how long he would be away, at least I had the memory of his magical fingers working over my pussy, if I shut my eyes I could still smell his cologne in my nostrils trapping his scent with me forever. I knew exactly what was coming over me, I wanted to explore his body like never before. I wanted to taste every curve, touch every toned muscle, just thinking about it made me shiver. I was so lost in my Aj fuelled thoughts, I didn't even notice that I wasn't alone in the shower. Angie and the woman from the spa pool were there, talking away about something and unluckily the only shower free was between them. For a moment, looking at them made me self conscious again, it was mostly the fact that they were both flawless, while I had marble scarring, I was told that it wasn't noticable, but I knew different. I thought for a moment that I would go un-noticed but Angie noticed me the second I turned the water on.

"Storm! I'm so glad you're here!" Angie gave me a hug which shocked me, clearly she didn't care that her wet naked tits were pressed against mine. I didn't exactly mind it either which weirded me out.

"You wanna play my ass like a bongo again Angie?"

"I didn't hear you complaining girly"

"I was actually asking if you wanted too, I miss being spanked by a hot woman"

Angie laughed as she gave my ass a hard smack, it hurt a bit more because of the water but I liked the sting. I don't even know why.

"Wait, we can play your butt like a drum? Why wasn't I informed?" The other woman grinned at me, her hand rubbing a spot on my butt, making me stick it out a bit more. She gave me a slap which made me hiss, it was more pleasure than pain which she seemed to understand because she slapped it again. Somehow I was moved until I was sandwiched between them, and the odd thing was, I was more excited than I was nervous, I wasn't bisexual like Raven, more like bi-curious, who knows perhaps after some pussy I will like it as much as men. Angie was giving me a spanking, while the other girl ran her wet hands over my breasts.

"They feel so real!"

"They are real"

"Really?" She kept inspecting them from every angle, not that I was minding. "I'm Julie by the way, I was the one being fucked in the spa pool"

"Thank god I thought you were the other girl for a moment"

Julie rolled her eyes "Don't get me started on Precious"

I couldn't even bring myself to say her name, it was more like the name you give to a dog, not a person.

"Although you and the handsome man seemed to ignore them just fine" Julie winked at me, "Tell me Storm, you and your partner, do you swing?"

"I don't really know, I'd have to talk to him about it" I had no idea what to say, I couldn't speak for Aj, I couldn't even speak for myself, because I had no idea what I wanted exactly. I must of said something wrong because Julie and Angie suddenly came away from me, leaving me to ponder the problem while hot water sprayed down my front. I was alone in the shower until a hand went over my eyes, a husky voice in my ear.

"It's ok Storm, it's just me"

"You gave me a fright Aj"

He slid his hands from my eyes and down to my breasts, cupping them in each hand. My legs starting to go wavy, his touch was just so damn inviting. His fingers pinched my nipples making me moan. He turned my body until I was squashed right up against the wall, his body on mine lips kissing a new hole through my face. The roughness of his actions was turning me on, I couldn't help myself, it started in my belly and slid down to my pussy before I could even stop it. He held my wrists in his hands, pinning them against the shower wall, his lips ducking to my nipples for a moment,

"You said my pace was too slow, so I'm going to remedy that situation"

Something must have crossed my face because he ran a soft finger tip down my cheek in reassurance, "Don't worry Storm, I won't fuck you until you're ready, but for the meantime there is something else you can give me"

I wasn't given time to object, not that I would have. He led me to a bench where you could sit incase your legs couldn't make it, he pushed me down so he could kneel in front of me. For a moment I crossed my legs, just to make things harder, instead he slapped my thigh hard, the sting whistling through my ears. The pain more of a turn-on than he knew. He pried my legs apart, his face diving between them, that pink tongue flicking up the wet length. I didn't care how it looked to others or even to him, but this intense pleasure had never been felt and I wanted more of it before he went back to his slow pace. I felt my body laying down on the cool marble, his mouth diving deeper inside the wet folds, those magical fingers sliding all around my pussy. I could barely keep the grunts to myself, that's when he hit two good spots at once, I knew the first one was my clit but the second one I couldn't see and everytime he jabbed it with his long fingers, his lips closed around the hard bud, I felt the deep moans pouring from my mouth. I tried to keep the orgasm to myself but he was having none of it, his lips clasping around my clit so hard that for a moment I thought he would rip it off and take it home as his prize. Those long thick fingers sliding inside me, as his tongue worked over my pussy another speeding orgasm pelting through my system, then suddenly his mouth was gone and I thought it was all a really good dream and perhaps I had two hot women with me, but no it was Aj, his hand wrapped tightly around his cock, jerking it as fast as he could.

"Open your mouth"

I couldn't control my body anymore, I wanted too but I couldn't so like a good girl I opened wide, making sure to close my eyes so nothing bad would happen. I couldn't help but peek slightly, hot white cum spurting from the tip and straight down my throat, from what I could taste, it wasn't bad. Not something I would be keen to drink everytime, but it wasn't bad. The thing that got me was the hot kiss he planted on my lips straight afterwards, I ran my nails up and down his back, needing to stamp the feel of his skin into my memory.

When he pulled away, he gently touched my forhead with his, "C'mon, I'll walk you home"

"I can manage really"

Aj le out a laugh "Yeah I won't have Rae rippin open my intestines for lettin you walk home by yourself, besides this way I get to see more of you in that sexy lingerie"

While Aj was away at work, I would be more than happy to show Rey Mysterio things I had learnt, if his wife wasn't too busy playing my ass like a drum of course.


	22. Well deserved

**Chapter 22 Well deserved**

 **Raven;**

Every inch of my body pulsed, Finn had decided I needed more punishment, and I wasn't so keen to stop him. He had me tied to his bed posts, arms to each corner flinging tightly above me, useless as my legs, which were open for his pleasure. He had decided to take as many of my senses as he could, he had slipped a bit of dark fabric over my eyes and little hearing plugs in my ears, he even stuck a ball gag in my mouth. The only sense he hadn't taken was my sense of smell, I couldn't touch him but I could still feel. He was torturing me relentlessly, the pulse of hot joy sparking up and down my frame. Everytime I got close to coming and losing myself to the bliss he pulled away and made me want him even more. I was so wet I was pretty sure I was leaving a wet spot on his sheets. His fingers slid up my legs again, bringing with it that shade of goosebumps, the kind that made me want more and shake with wanting. I knew what was coming, his slippery digits would rub on my clit sending shockwaves up my spine, I tried my best to buck my hips into his touch but that slap to my stomach made me stop, the whimper barely making it's way past the ball gag. Yet I couldn't stop myself from all the pleasure, every touch no matter how rough only served to turn me on even more, and he knew it which is why he kept me from coming. It was more torturous to get me to the edge and then pull me back from falling. I didn't want to see my body in the morning, he was taking his job as master very seriously, each move I made that wasn't allowed by him, I got put in my place. I wasn't used to being a slave but I was starting to warm to the idea, at least for Finn that is. His fingers throbbed on my clit, I tried to stop myself from moving but it was hard with his fingers rubbing the hottest part of my body. The harsh slap to my tummy told me that I was moving far too much. I tried to stop but that stinging slap rustled up and down my small frame, don't get it wrong it wasn't a domestic beating with his slaps to the face or punches to my ribs, it was more of a controlled pain, the stinging of my flesh only made me quiver and ooze. Clearly Finn had punished women before, he knew exactly how hard to smack my naked flesh, the little bruises he was leaving were nothing more but little keepsakes. He took his fingers away from my clit making a moan escape from the gag. He gave me another slap, I could pactically smell the smirk on his face, since I only had one sense left. That was until he slid the gag from my mouth. The only time he had taken off the gag in the whole time I had been here was to suck his dick, Finn I must say had fantastic control, I knew he was aching for a release, I could feel it when I had his dick bobbing down my throat, but he was more content on punishing me, something I was more than aroused for. Until that knocking came at the door and Storm's panicked voice came shouting through. Finn quickly put the gag back on.

"Finn, have you seen Raven?"

"Why no Storm I haven't"

This time I struggled, fighting hard against the every restraint he had, if he wanted to play with me that was fine, I was more than enjoying it, but Storm had done nothing, and from her loud voice which went over the earplugs, she was freaking out because she couldn't find me.

"Storm what makes you think she is gone?"

"Coffee hasn't been made and her porch light is off"

Finn laughed at her, making me struggle even more. "I assure you Rae is fine although I'm cocerned about her air supply, remind me does Raven need air to live? Cause I've been holdin down this pillow for a while"

What he didn't expect from his little joke was Storm shoulder barging her way into his room, he knew that she was protective of me and he still thought it would be funny to mess with her. Storm instantly put her hands in front of her eyes shielding her from his naked form.

"Whoa! Full frontal Finn" Storm looked to me, "Rae are you ok?"

I admit that given how I looked, it certainly looked as though I needed help but I assure you I was fine, I gave Storm a thumbs up, once she knew I was ok that look returned to her face as Finn still laughed at his stupid joke. I mumbled something at Finn which Storm understood.

"She said you deserve this"

"What?"

Storm kicked him hard in the thigh, his hand instantly going to his sore spot. Storm could kick with the best of them. Just because she could she kicked him again before leaving us alone. Another moment and she would've kicked him straight in the face which would've broken his pretty nose. Storm gave him an evil glare on her way out which gave me the perfect moment to make my escape. The second he turned back to me I was more than free and more than ready to fuck him, I needed the release and so did he. With all the strength I had I tackled him onto the bed and straddled over his hips. I put my hand over his mouth,

"I've had to listen to your muffled accent all night, now it's time to fuck me" I didn't even give him time to object, I just impailed myself on his thick cock and started fucking away. His hot dick thumping all the good parts. He sat up, his arm wrapping around my back, our bodies colliding together, his lips curling around my nipples, biting harshly as though he was trying to tear them off. Not that I cared because finally that sweet release ushered over my body as he finally let go of his own release. Finger grasped into my skin, little bruises appearing on the tattooed graveyard I had on my back. We stayed locked together for what felt like hours, a new feeling was coming over me, I didn't want to let him go, nor did I want to go back to my own bedroom. Turned out that Finn felt the same way because he refused to let me go. We had a shower and settled down to sleep.

In the morning I found myself in the same position that I was in last night. Arms tied better to the headboard and legs bound to the foot. I thought we were doing more fun from last night, Finn as it turned out was headed back to work.

"So you want me tied up here for three days?" Nothing I hadn't done before and I could do it easily, trust me you don't want to know how I could do that so easily. Finn as it turned out had another surprise for me.

"I'll be gone for a couple weeks Rae, and if you're not here when I get back I might have to bring in a new friend to play with us"

I knew what he meant and I also knew that I couldn't stay tied up for two weeks.

 **Finn;**

I knew that when I got back Raven wouldn't be tied up like I had left her, I knew that one way or another she would get free. Not that I minded, I was having fun playing with her and I could only hope that she wanted to keep playing with me.

On my way downstairs I made sure that Storm had the keys to the binds I put on Raven, I had scared Storm enough. I still had the bruise on my thigh to prove it.

"You can let Rae go when you're not busy"

"I hope your thigh still hurts Finn"

I gave her a quick hug which she quickly shrugged out of, I guess after seeing the scene last night me being near her was a little creepy.

"Sorry about last night Storm, I couldn't help it and yes my sexy thigh is still hurting"

At least I made her laugh which let me know that she wasn't mad that I was screwing her cousin, and I had every intention to keep doing so.


	23. Ice-cream dreams

**Chapter 23 Ice cream dreams**

 **Storm;**

Ten minutes after Finn left I went upstairs to see if Rae wanted to be freed. When I nudged open the door she was bound to the bed staring into space, Rae zoned out easily espeically if she was trapped. It was lucky for me that she had at least covered up, not that I would've cared given I've seen it all before, especially when she decided to boycot clothing.

"Hey Raven, Finn gave me the keys, are you ready to be free?"

"I would like a cup of coffee first"

Thankfully I had had the good sense to bring one up for her, she slipped one hand from the binds and took her favourite cup. I wanted to ask about a million questions, not about the sordid details, I got an eyeful last night and as impressive Finn's downstairs operaton was, I really didn't need to see it again. Raven took a sip of her coffee before putting it on Finn's nightstand, she looked to me probing me right down to the soul.

"Go ahead and ask, I can tell you really want too"

"What happened last night?"

"I was punished. Apparently when you're in this room and you're naughty, you get punished"

I wanted to keep prying but since it was Raven, I thought it would be best if I left it, I didn't want those images but since it was clearly wanted I wouldn't pry anymore.

"I am sorry Storm about his joke, I didn't know he was gonna be a dick"

"It's ok, I bruised his thigh pretty good"

Raven laughed, her free hand pulling down her shirt just enough to see the red raised flesh on her left breast, I would reconize a whip mark anywhere given my back is filled with them.

"He whipped you?"

Raven let out that devious laugh again "Yeah but I deserved it, see after his mean trick on you I decided to get my own revenge, so I bit him. Right on the hip, he really needs to eat a carb or two cause biting bone isn't nice. Since I bit him, he gave me a whippin, then we had even greater sex"

"And you're fine with being dominated?"

Raven shrugged "I'm usually a dominant person in life, sometimes it's nice to submit and let someone else have the power, but even though he's only played with me once he knows when to stop"

Raven didn't know it but she had given me a great idea, before I told her about it I wanted to plan it all out in my head first, once I got the development stage processed I would ask for her assistance.

 **Later that night...**

I sat on my normal seat at the _Rose Room_ , talking the bartenders ear off about this place. I knew I would be obsessed with it but I honestly couldn't help it, every where I looked I just got so many questions pounding in my head. Why for example, did one person like being dominated and one person likes feet, I just needed to know why certain fetishes got the blood flowing faster than others. After I had freed her from the binds, I had a really interesting chat with Raven, minus the images but it really did help with the idea in my skull. I had let my idea fester so much that I almost missed that my phone was ringing. Aj had said that he would be away at work this week which was fine, I was determined to explore on my own, there were so many things I wanted to see and probe, yes that was meant to sound dirty.

"Hello Aj, aren't you meant to be working?"

"Yeah but I thought I would see how you were doing?"

"I'm doing good Aj, just wondering what I should explore first"

"Speaking of that, I have a friend who is interested in meeting up with you tonight"

"Are you pimping me out Aj?"

He let out a chuckle, "Nah more like I'm pimping him out to you"

"So we're both being pimped out by Aj Styles? I don't know what exactly to say to that"

"Do you like ice-cream Storm?"

"Yes I do"

"I miss ice-cream, espeically the sundaes, ice cream with whipped cream, sprinkles and chocolate sauce, maybe a cherry on top to make it healthy"

"You do realise that now I'm hungry Aj" He really had made me hungry, I knew that I would be making a stop at the ice-cream store on the way home.

"Well if you're hungry I have dessert ready for you Storm, I only ask that you clean the plate, don't miss a drop"

Damn that man! He knew how curious I was, now I couldn't reisist checking out his dessert, no matter which of his friends it happened to be with. He gave me a room number and told me that I didn't have to do anything I didn't want too, he even told me to have fun. So after I said goodbye to Aj and wished him luck in his match I went in search of my prize. I moved fast because if it was what I thought it was, my ice-cream was melting. When I found the room, I only stalled for a moment or two, I had no idea who was on the other side and I needed a moment to prepare. With shaking breath I prised open the door, my heart stopped pumping for a moment or two. Rey in all his naked glory lay on the bed, with scoops of ice-cream on his toned stomach, little sprinkles and chocolate sauce drizzled around, a trail of whipped cream warping down as though like an arrow. He even had a little cherry on top, it was that smile, that devious smirk held me in my place as I realised that I was hungry for two different reasons. I didn't even stop to think, I merely acted on my hot impulses which were telling me to lick every inch of the ice-cream away. Not just because I was so damn ravenous, but because his toned body was my prize and it was a shame it was being covered by anything. I took a moment to take off my shoes but that was it, I got on the bed beside him and just dived on in. His hand swiped through my hair as my tongue lapped up my dessert, before I knew it the ice-cream was gone and I was merely licking his inked skin, the sweetness of the dessert lingering on my tongue. The only thing left was the trail of whipped cream, I knew where it was leading me, yet I still didn't stop to think, I just acted and given how he let out a moan I don't think he was about to stop me, not that he could have. I lapped away the last of the cream, settling my long limbs between his legs, his thick cock head banging against my lips. I had no idea what I was doing but I just decided to test a few things, if I did it wrong no doubt he would say something. I teased him for a moment, just feeling the engorged head against my soft lips, putting it on like it was lipstick. He let out another groan as I finally opened my mouth and sucked him in. I took it inch by inch, if there is one thing people always say about Rey it was the fact that he was short, well he certainly made up for it below his belt as I found out. By the time I had the entire thing in my mouth, I could barely close my lips, the head banging against my tonsils. Let's just say I learnt very quickly to breathe through my nose. I didn't want to ever take his cock from my mouth, it just fit ever so nicely, still I had a desire to breathe, so I lifted my mouth up and quickly slid it back down. It wasn't exactly rocket surgery preforming this task, it was easy to pick up so I just did my best, but I made damn sure that every inch of his cock got to pour into my mouth, fingers trailing over his skin just to cement it into my brain. He called my name when I sped up the show, I ignored him because I didn't want to stop and take his cock from my mouth. It was my new prize and I had earnt it so I wasn't going to let go of it so easily. He called my name again, in desperation, but still I didn't listen I just kept bobbing away. His whole body shaking violently as I kept my lips and tongue on my new favourite toy. Hands landed on my head, pulling my hair in pleasure, and then his whole body just stopped working, a new tenseness warping his system as the cock in my mouth started to explode. My mouth filling with a cream sweeter than whipped cream and hotter than hell, now I wanted to remove my mouth but suddenly Rey wouldn't let me, so I had no choice but to swallow everything he gave me, it didn't taste that bad actually, not something I would swallow again but not bad enough to make me throw up at least.

"Storm!"

I looked up to find Angie glaring at me, all akimbo and not looking pleased.

"I can explain" Actually I couldn't explain because my head was still spinning from everything that had happened, but I would try and give it a shot, at least when my mouth stopped hurting.

Angie was on the bed in two strides, her curvy figure sitting beside her husband, her manicured fingernail pointing at a little dab of ice-cream. "Can you explain why you missed that spot?"

"Um, I was saving it for you?" If that was the only thing she was pissed at then I would take it, given everything else she could be mad at, the ice-cream spot seemed to be her biggest issue. Angie let out a giggle wrapping a hand around my neck and pulling her lips to mine. It wasn't that bad kissing a woman, a little strange given it was a woman but not something I would instantly dismiss.

"You are a sweet girl Storm" Then she grabbed me again and stuck my face right between her giant breasts, the air quickly escaping but either she held me in place, or perhaps I did because other than the lack of oxygen, it wasn't that bad. Angie let me go and let me heave in a breath or two.

"I can't live on the outside anymore, I have to go back" I put my head back between her titties, making her laugh and Rey start running his hands up and down my body. If I turned my head side to side, her titties gently hit my cheeks like a massage. It helped that Rey had tucked his fingers up my shirt, pulling the hard nipples until they stuck out like bullets. Angie pulled me up again and gently pressed her lips to mine, now that I was getting used to kissing a woman it wasn't so bad, Rey kissed up my back until I was officially the meat in a Rey Mysterio-Angie sandwhich, something I wasn't going to stop unless I was made too. Angie kissed down my neck until her hands were easing off my shirt and she curled her tongue around my nipples, Rey gave my ass a generous slap pushing me closer to his wife, not that I minded that because his hands had slipped between my legs, I hadn't even realised that I had lost all my clothing but that didn't seem to matter, all that mattered was the fact that my body was giving out the most delicious sparks, starting with my nipples and leading down to my wet snatch. I pressed my bare breasts against Angie's as she made out with her husband, even though my part seemed to be over I was still interested in watching them go at it, it was the hottest porno I had ever seen, it was so real and candid that I couldn't look away even I wanted too. They pressed their lips back to my moist skin, sending those shivers up and down my spine. I never thought my night would take this turn but I was glad for it, especially when Rey laid down, his thick cock hard and ready for a wet pussy. I watched completely enthralled as Angie straddled over his hips, his cock probing her entrance, I couldn't take my eyes off her snatch, a thin neat line of straight brown pubes leading to thick pink lips, she took her husband in slowly so I could witness every inch of him sliding inside the wet cavern. Angie rocked her hips making Rey grab her curvy hips to make her stop for a moment. Angie smiled at me, her hand reaching for me. I shuffled closer to her, needing to feel touch on my skin, she kissed me gently before pushing me softly towards Rey. I had no idea what she was trying to tell me exactly but I did what I do best, I improvised and I knew what I wanted. I gave him a kiss, a heated kiss that vibrated down my bones and left me shaking and spinning, very carefully I eased my ivory leg so my wet cunt was right in his face, for a moment I was uncomfy until that tongue came out from it's hiding spot. I had to resist the urge to press myself harder into his face, it just felt so good. Little shocks turned into bigger ones as he pressed his tongue right inside the virgin entrance, I managed to keep my eyes open, I didn't want to miss Angie sliding up and down his cock, a little grunt left my lips as Rey flicked his tongue over my swollen clit, the jolt warping my spine needing more. I put my hands to good use, I reached out for Angie's nipples, giving them a little flick enchanted at how sensitve they were, her hips slamming on her husband harder as my hands got more daring. I groped her massive titties in my hands, loving at how weighty they were in my grip. I was about to push my own boundries and give them a lick when Angie prised herself off her husband. I was about to follow suit but Rey's hands landed on my hips with a strength I had never known. He wasn't so content on letting my pussy get away from his mouth, his fingers joining his mouth as he probed away at me, my own hips moving on their own accord, basically pushing my wet folds further into his waiting mouth. The orgasm ran over my body like a waterfall, soaking my entire body in it's magical vibe. I couldn't stop moving or shouting, I hadn't even realised I was making sound, it all sounded like jibberish to me but I didn't care, I was having an amazing orgasm. I had no idea they could last so damn long or feel so fucking good. My skin was buzzing, even after Angie pulled me from her husband's face, her lips back on mine. His pussy licking was like alcohol, it had loosened me up and now I had no inhibitions or doubt. I kissed Angie back hoping that I was doing it right at least, it still felt a bit odd to be kissing a woman especially the wife of the guy who just ate me to cumming. Not that she cared, her tongue fighting with mine trying to taste every inch of my mouth, teeth clashing softly as I groped her curves, needing her hot skin closer to mine. When she came up for air, she guided my body to where she wanted it, positioned over Rey's hard dick, I wasn't too sure about this part, I wanted to do it but I wasn't quite sure I could. I mimicked Angie the best I could remember, my head was still slightly numb but I would adapt like I always did. Angie took hold of his cock and gently rubbed it against my clit, I shut my eyes in pleasure, the hot tip poking into the good parts of me. Then Angie was gently pushing my hips down and for the first time ever I had cock inside me. I won't lie it hurt alot, it hurt so much I had little tears pooling in my eyes. I knew it would hurt but not this much and for a moment I almost said stop, until I felt soft lips on my neck, peppering little kisses that made me forget about the pain. I told myself to relax, it would feel better if I relaxed and with Angie swiping my skin and kissing my frame I managed to relax until I felt confident enough to move. Moving was the best thing to do right now, I rocked my hips and moved my pussy up and down, it didn't matter what I did it all had the same effect, Rey moaning with pleasure and those earthquake like shakes warping my system up and down. Seeing that I had it down, Angie took up my old postition over Rey's face. Her lips leaning forward and kissing my hard nipples, I just kept my body moving, it was the only way to keep the hot sparks encasing my sweaty body. Rey called my name again and this time I wisely listened. Both me and Angie moved towards his cock, hot cum spurting from the tip landing on my cheek and nose while Angie got most of it in her hot mouth. Suffice it to say I never expected this of my night and to think I had Aj to thank for it.

By the time I had gotten home my legs had regained their ability to walk properly. Angie and Rey insisted on walking me back which I was glad for because I wasn't sure I would make it. I even got a quick fondling from both of them before I slipped inside the house. I even promised to join them again but only if I got more of Rey which made Angie laugh and quickly agree when I assured her I wanted more of her too. Again not bi-sexual just bi-curious and Angie was a very attractive woman, I couldn't help myself. When I walked inside Raven was at the table with her laptop, no doubt she was uploading her latest videos, she did the taping in her room or other places but uploaded at the table, closer to the coffee I guess.

"How was your night Storm?"

"Very interesting" I flopped down on the couch, "I was hoping I could run my idea past you"

"I'm listening" Raven said but didn't look away from the computer, people accused her of not paying attention simply because she wasn't giving eye contact but I knew different, she was listening, she could just multi-task very well.

"I was thinkin of selling my restuarant and getting a job and some stocks in the _Rose Room_ "

Raven looked at me for a moment, her fingers stopping their tapping. "Is this because of Aj?"

"No. It's somethin I'm interested in and I want to explore it a little more"

Raven went back to her 'work' "If it makes you happy and it's not because Aj told you too then I'll help in anyway I can"

"I also wanted to ask you if I could post somethin on your website"

"Something like what Storm?"

"A blog. You know of my sexual journey"

"You could set up your own website you know"

"I could but yours is good to go"

Raven laughed, her attention finally fully on me, "All right, I'll set you up a corner tomorry and the first entry will be due the day after that. As for the _Rose Room_ , it might be best to talk to one of the owners"

"Problem is I don't know any of the owners"

"Well you know Mrs T"

I scowled at her name, don't get me wrong I adored her but when she passed away it hurt deeply and I'll never forgive her for leaving us, she was simply one of the best ederly ladies I had ever met, she was pushing ninety-nine when the stroke took her. Right up until that time the only thing that age had done to her was make her older and a bit slower, although from what she told me age didn't stop her having sexy fun, I know because Mrs T took great pride in telling me and Rae all about it. From what I knew she invested so much into the club that she became and owner, she was so beloved that when she passed they refused to take her name away from her favourite place on all of Earth.

"The other owner is Mr Skellington"

"Is he nice?"

"He's exactly like Mrs T only a male, but thankfully you know the third owner and I have the feeling she'll lead you down the right path"

"Is it Angie?"

Raven laughed again "No honey, it's me"

"You are an owner of the _Rose Room_? How could I not know this?"

"You never asked, but yes I own a part of it, and I will give you all the information required for joining if you make a cup of coffee for me"

"Done" That excitement was buzzing on my skin again, my life had taken such a turn that I could hardly believe that I had spent so long on the sidelines. Now that I knew what I was missing, I didn't ever want to be on the sidelines ever again.


	24. My own medicine

**Chapter 24 My own medicine**

 **Finn;**

We all know that Raven wasn't going to be tied to my bed when I got home, but still I kept the dream alive, it was just hot thinking of her naked body tied to my bed, waiting for my presence to make her shake and shudder like I had two weeks ago. Usually when I got a new obsession the weeks of wrestling went fast, but this practically flew by. I had entertained the very little time I had off wisely, her website as it turned out had been uploaded with so much new content I actually couldn't get through it all. For every fetish she had, she had added at least two new video, I could skip most of it but I didn't, I felt that if I did I would be cheating myself out of something amazing. Not only had she uploaded new videos, she had updated the photo gallery, I got to see her naked form from every angle and with each new angle I found myself falling harder and faster. The other new feature was of course Storm's blog, _Unleashing my inner whore_ , I'm picking Rae picked that for her, I was a little shocked that Storm agreed. Not as shocked as I was when I actually read the thing, when I had first met her she was a prude, looking down her nose at me because I enjoyed sex. It occured to me that she was just sheltered, and the mention of sex in her childhood was frowned upon, of course growing up the way she did, I couldn't blame her. Now it was like she was coming out of her shell, and exploring her own sexualaity, and true to Storm's teachings from Raven, she did nothing by halves. I really hope that Raven didn't teach her that cause that would be weird. Still when I got in the door, Storm was sitting at the computer typing away furiously, she didn't hear me and I just watched her for a moment, her face flushed as she recalled her latest adventure. She was so lost in her own world that when I shut the door, she jumped miles in the air.

"You're lucky I'm busy or else I would kick you again"

"Whatever you're typing must be real interesting Storm, usually your hearing is like Raven's" I said innocently. It was odd to me, Storm was like a little sister, one I enjoyed teasing and watch go red, Raven, well we all know what I think of her.

"I have you know I'm writing a blog"

I could barely keep from smirking, "Yes, I read it"

Her eyes went wide, the red circles on her face spreading until almost all of her face was red. "You read it?"

"Yes I did."

She buried her head in her hands, almost like the shame would burn her where she was.

"I'll only explain the concept of the internet one more time Storm"

She shook her head, loose white strands falling down her face, "Please tell me you had pants on"

"Perhaps I did, perhaps I didn't"

"So you know Finn that is really creepy, espcecially knowing what I do"

I couldn't help but laugh "Yes I had pants on Storm, I actually found it quite fascinating, especially the whore part"

"Yeah I wasn't too sure about that until Raven explained it to me, apparently there are good whores and bad whores, and once you know where the line is, you can decide which one you wanna be, I'm a good kind before you even think it"

"I wouldn't of thought otherwise. Take solice that you're doing something right"

"What's that now?"

"I was in the room next to Aj, and he read the blog, let's just say I'm pretty sure he was jerking it so hard it was like he was trying to pull it off"

"I don't even wanna know how that was possible Finn." Storm let out a giggle, as I got up and decided to head upstairs to get some sleep.

"What's worse is that Rey was on the other side of me, and yeah it was like they were having a contest on who could tug it faster"

"Who won?"

"I don't know, I put in the headphones and watched your cousin play in a paddling pool with some tattooed chick called Jessie-Belle"

"Speakin of Rae, I'm gonna take the laptop out to her room"

Ok, that was odd but I had no chance to say anything because she fled like I had just set her on fire. So I stalked upstairs more than ready for some sleep and maybe a shower. Everything halted when I opened the door to my room, Raven was bound to my bed just as I had left her. It was obvious that she hadn't spent two weeks like that, but that didn't matter, the illusion was all that mattered. I shut the door to my room and just looked at my prize. She had left off the gag and the blindfold but knowing she was at mercy was all it took to get the blood flowing.

"So you know this is the last time Finn"

"You don't wanna play with me anymore?"

"Oh yes, I still wanna play, I meant this is the last time I'll be punished, I think I've made up for the misunderstanding"

I shoved my gear down, taking my time to strip of my clothing. If she wanted to believe that this was her last punishment then I was going to let her believe that, knowing Raven she would be in trouble again soon enough. I let my fingertips run over her inked skin, watching the goosebumps appear, her body shivered making my hand come down hard. The red mark I left only served to turn me on more. So far this was the most I would share with her, Raven was pretty understanding of a lot, but everyone had their limits, and I didn't want to press her's before I really got to play with her. I liked the sound of her flesh being smacked that I did it again, a moan leaving her mouth.

"Finn stop torturing-" Her words were cut off by my reflexes, I smacked her hard across the face,

"I didn't say you could talk!"

For the first time in ever, Raven looked at me surprised, something she didn't see coming. I didn't mean to slap her, the master was coming out in me and I knew for sure that I could never undo those binds. Raven however got over it fast, a devious rasping of her vocal chords.

"You hit like a bitch" A simple again would have sufficed, but no when you're Raven you have to be as mean as possible. I slapped her again harder, watching the red mark appear on her cheek, a thin trail of blood oozing from the corner of her mouth. For a moment I actually felt bad, I wanted to tame her, not cause injury.

Her pink peirced tongue lapped it away, turning me on again knowing that she was ok. "Yes it's blood Finn, I have plenty of it, what I don't have alot of is patience, so fuck me now or you will regret it"

I moved letting her think that she was going to get her way, there was only one true way to shut a woman up, it never failed, you can't talk with a mouth full of cock. Although knowing Raven she's probably tried, her eyes went wide as I just shoved it straight down her throat, cutting off the air supply for a moment, she was well and truely stuck and the only way she could breathe was if I let her, since I'm not into dead bodies, I let her have some air. Only a snippet of it, then I rammed my cock straight down her gullet, her throat feeling like velvet as she managed to get herself going. I pulled away, I wasn't ready to let go, I wanted to feel more of her hot wet mouth. She closed her mouth in a tight pucker, and for a moment it was like I was sliding inside her hot pussy, only this one had a wriggling tongue at the end of it. I let have one more good suck before I took my cock from her mouth, making sure to hit her red cheek with it, she let out a giggle as I slid down her body, kissing and licking every inch of skin on the way down. I stopped just as I got to her cunt, making her body stretch up, wanting more. She was oozing onto the sheets, clearly needing more as her body thrashed in their binds. As much as I loved it when she was bound, having her free was just as fun. I tore at the bindings like a savage, needing her free, I was just lucky that she hadn't used the lock binds, and just some strong sashes. Raven had all ready decided how she wanted to be fucked, her round ass up in the air, her beautiful face smashed into the pillows, I slid inside her, feeling her body tighten around me, I held still, for fear that if I moved I would cum, feeling her hot cunt wrapped around my cock was something I wanted to last forever. Raven pushed back, my nails scraping down her back, trying to draw blood. Slowly I started to move, feeling her body quake beneath me, just because I could I slapped her ass as I pounded that hot centre, the moans falling out of her turning me on knowing how much she was enjoying it.

"Touch your clit"

I couldn't see it but I could tell from the way she moved that she was rubbing her clit hard in time to my cock sliding inside her, her body suddenly had new life, rearing up as the sweat rained down on her back between her plump ass cheeks. I pulled from her, my arm flipping her to her back, making sure I got cum all over her tits. Raven instantly rubbed it in like lotion, making sure to tweak her hard nipples.

"Am I shiny?"

"Of ye are Raven"

"That is my aim in life Finn" Raven got up and stretched, "I'll let you have a shower in peace so you can get some sleep"

I thought that was the end of it, this round anyway so I didn't bother trying to think of her next move. Which is how I found myself in this situation when I woke up. After she had left I had a quick shower, changed the sheets and slipped into bed, ready to get some sleep before I had to think about the next town I would be visiting. I woke up with the familiar binding around my arms, Raven and her ninja-like ways had managed to get the upper hand again. This time she had only pinned my arms, making sure that I was flat and the only thing I could actually move that was useful was my mouth. Her tiny hand slid up my torso, a gentle touch like silk until she cupped my throat, her thumb suddenly pressing into my windpipe, slowly the air fizzled from my lungs, sending heat straight to my cock, Raven pressed harder at the boundries and my throat then I did, for a sick moment I thought she would never let go. I sucked in the air greatfully, knowing I only had a moment to do so, her thumb was back over my windpipe, I couldn't help it, the less air I had, the harder my dick got. She let me go, her lips kissing me softly, this kind of play took a lot of trust, we all knew I could be trusted, Raven however not so much, that's not mean, that's fact, and I knew for a fact that she would be the first one to agree with me.

"Who knew choking got you off Finn?"

"Alot of things get me off Raven"

She gave me that knowing grin, her thumb going back to my windpipe, the air vanished so fast I almost missed her orders. "If you do well enough you will be rewarded, if not, well it's best not to think about it"

Raven let me have some oxygen before slipping her leg over my face, almost smothering me all over again with her hot cunt, I wasn't the only one getting turned on from the kinky play. All I had was me mouth and I had to make sure she was satisfyed, running my tongue over every inch of her pussy, storing the memory to my skull, sweet honey dribbled over my lips, I was itching to get my hands free, needing to finger fuck her as I nibbled at her clit. Her hips ground against my face, her voice crying out as I made do. I licked her up and down like a fast melting ice cream, making sure to flick her clit extra hard, Raven was the girl who liked to actually feel things, she liked a soft touch but preferred a harder carress, something to stamp into her brain. I kept licking at her, every grind pushing her to the edge, I knew I was doing my job right as I got my right loose, Raven yelped louder as I clamped my lips around her clit, sucking and biting, two thick fingers working inside her hot core. I was rewarded with her sweet nector running over my face and down my lips, I didn't care the taste of her was all I wanted and needed. Raven moved her sweet cunt away from my mouth, her lips kissing mine, her tongue licking her own juices off my skin, something I found really hot. A woman that could taste herself was a huge turn-on.

Raven pecked my cheek, her nimble fingers undoing the other bind, when I was free she quickly evaded me, clearly she wasn't about to do anything else.

"Seriously?"

"You followed the rules right up until you broke the binds Finn, and as your punishment, you don't get anymore pussy"

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a bitch?"

Raven just laughed, we both knew it was a tame punishment, but we were both playing the same game and sometimes, you just had to suck it up and play your role. "You can flatter me all you want Finn but it ain't gonna happen"


	25. Quick stepping

**Chapter 25 Quick stepping**

 **Storm**

I settled down on my bed after half seven and decided that I would try to read my book, I knew fully well that I wouldn't concentrate but still I would try, afterall I couldn't sit around and fantisize, I did that earlier when I was in the shower. My door wasn't completely shut meaning I could hear when Rae shouted up to me, I didn't catch all of it but I heard the word visitor. Before I could shout back Aj was striding into my room with determination. He didn't say anything, he just shut the door and made sure it was locked. His blue eyes looked me up and down, my black silk pj bottoms paired with a frilly black crop top. He latched onto my arm and heaved me off the bed until I was standing in front of him. His lips landed on mine hard, his pink tongue sliding into my mouth searching for the wet serpent. I broke away for air, as much as I loved kissing Aj and believe you me I did, I needed oxygen.

"Why are you here?"

He didn't answer, he just gave my ass a hard smack. The silk sticking to the sore spot as I tried again to speak, everytime my mouth opened his paw of a hand slapped at my ass.

"No talking" Aj said huskily, his accent slipping up and down my spine. I didn't even need to check my body clock, this was turning me on, having all the options decided for me by his commanding tone. All too soon his body pushed mine away, I couldn't help but wonder what I had done wrong and if I should take _his_ option away and just rape him. Much to my delight, he sat on the bed and stared up at me. Lust and heat raging in his eyes and pooling to other parts of his muscular frame.

"Take off your clothes"

I opened my mouth to speak and promptly got a smack on the ass, the stinging pain whistling through my eardrums. I knew he was going to do that which is why I disobeyed, I liked the harsh slapping on my ass. His gloved hand entwined in my white locks, gripping until my neck snapped back, even this pain was turning me on.

"Take off your clothes Storm, I won't say it again" He let me go and went back to his spot on my bed, waiting for me to comply. He had seen me naked before, nothing had come of it but he had seen it none the less. Slowly I peeled off my crop top, my tits bouncing free. Hard pink nipples only getting harder from the cool night air. I dropped the top on the floor not caring where it landed, I was busy with more important things. I untied the strings to my pjs, slowly pulling them down my legs, the growl leaving his throat as I stepped out of them. Aj got up and pulled me into his arms, his mouth back on mine as I wrapped my arms around eagerly. He pulled away and spun me around, his chest pressed right up against my back. A hand entwined in my hair as the stubble on his face tickled my neck. Those ultra soft lips nuzzling the pulse daring it to go faster. His hands suddenly sliding around to cup my tits, fingers pulling at the nipples, tiny moans escaping my mouth, that hand came back to my ass, when he said no talking I guess he meant no noise at all. Which of course made it harder to comply with, I couldn't help but moan, he was turning me on. A shiver went through my spine, his hand slipped between my legs.

"You are so wet and I've barely touched you"

"Aj" I said simply for another smacking, the echo reaching my ears pulling more juices from my system. Aj's spare hand cupped my neck and forced me down until I was bent straight over. The hardness of his clothed cock pulsated against my naked flesh. Nothing happened, I was waiting for something to occur but nothing did, daring a peak I managed to look between my legs to find Aj furiously trying to get his gloves off. When they had joined my clothes on the ground he went back to his slow torture. Two fingers slid up and down my cunt, my lips turning bruised from all the biting, if he caught on to what I was doing he might change his torture and stop what he was doing all together and there was no way in hell I wanted that. My pussy clenched hungrily as he slid in two fingers, moving them in and out. He yanked me up by my hair, his fingers still sliding inside me, that ball of fire unclenching slowly at the bottom of my belly. I could feel my orgasm coming fast, sensing I was close he stopped. That sinful smirk on his face, clearly he had done it on purpose. Aj pulled his body away entirely, admiring the red marks on my plump ass. He didn't say anything, he just stared at me like I was meant to know what he wanted, and suddenly I did know what he wanted. With shaking hands I pulled his shirt up until I was pulling it over his head. The shake got slightly worse when I went to his belt, I was just thankful that he didn't expect me to do it with my toes. I tossed his belt over my shoulder, fingers instantly going to the buttons. Popping them out seemed to take the longest, finally I slid down the zipper. I had seen him naked but it still felt like the first time, he was like a greek God even with his tufts of chest hair. Aj stepped out of his clothes quickly, pulling me back into his arms lips quickly melting together. His body rubbing against mine like we were trying to start a forest fire. I was just thankful that I had shaved my pussy last night as his fingers slipped between my legs again. My legs were threatening to give way on me, they were like jelly now as he played with my clit, the shockwaves were hitting me so fast I thought I would just collapse. Before I could cum and melt on the floor, his hands were on my shoulders pushing me to the floor. It was all instinct really, my mouth opened and he just shoved his thick cock inside. I thought I was going to pass out from no air when I remembered the greatest body part of all time, my nostrils. When I started to breathe through them, his cock in my mouth suddenly wasn't an issue. Trying to remember everything I had experienced I started to move my mouth, I wasn't getting the reaction I was hoping for until I realised that I couldn't copy what I had before because everyone was different, I had to do my own thing and react to his body. So I slid my mouth right to the hot tip, my peirced tongue flicking the little slit as I grabbed his balls gently, massaging them in my hands as I started to lick up and down his cock. Now I got the reaction I wanted, the moan slipping out bounced around my ears urging me to carry on. My tongue licked the underside of his dick, the quivering wavering up his legs. With a hand on my forehead he dislodged his cock from my greedy mouth, his fantastic ass taking a seat on my bed. With his index finger he beckoned me to him. I didn't bother standing up, not when I would be back on my knees again, so I shuffled up to him making sure not to make any noise in case he took his dick away from me. The second I was within reach I slipped his cock back into my mouth, making sure that every inch of it was nice and wet. His hand glided through my hair, pulling it away from my face so he could watch me take his cock all the way down my throat. I loved sucking his dick, especially when the hot tip would bang against the back of my throat. I didn't even need my hands, they were just slowing me down, I just wanted to cram his dick as far as it could go, it was like I was trying to swallow him, ok thats exactly what I was trying to do. I couldn't help it, it was the perfect snack for my mouth. He said something but I missed it, I was too busy swirling my tongue around it and sucking it into my mouth. He tried to say it again but I had gone deaf, I knew what he was trying to say now and I was going to ignore it. I wanted his cum in my mouth, the taste of cum had become an taste test to me, I was eager to find out what he tasted like so I could compare to Rey. To be fair he got to taste me, why shouldn't I have the same opportunity? It hit the back of my throat almost choking me but the swallowing reflex came through for me and I just went to auto pilot. It didn't taste that bad actually, if anything the inner whore in me wanted more. I was starting to embrace my inner slut, there was nothing wrong with a bit sluttyness I had learnt, it's all about balance. I thought maybe the night was over but Aj had other ideas, his lean arms wrapped around me and hauled me to the bed, spreading my legs apart and diving between them. Long fingers opened up my throbbing lips, juices spilling onto his tongue. I tried to keep the noises in but I couldn't, it was getting too hard but thankfully he didn't slap me. His tongue kept licking up and down my pussy, flicking my clit hard pulling the breath from my lungs. The pleasure got amped up when he clamped his lips around my clit, flicking with his tongue as he slid two fingers inside the tight hole. It was a tight fit but I refused to make him stop, it just felt way too good. The more he fucked me with his fingers the more I got used to it. Now I could understand how he got lipstick on his forehead, his face getting so deep between my thighs I thought he just wanted to put his whole head in there. My back arched up as the waves of pleasure rippled over me, hands gripping at my tits hard, Aj didn't bother to hold me down he just followed my pussy into the air, never wanting to take his mouth from the sweet center. I was so taken by pleasure that I didn't notice Aj stop his actions, staring at me intently as I slowly put my body back on the bed. Much to my delight he had another erection, eagerly I wanted to slip it between my lips again but once more, he decided differently. He layed back on my bed, his strong grip pulling my body to where he wanted it, straddling over his hips inches from his cock buried deep inside me. I took hold of his cock and held it steady so I could lower my throbbing pussy onto it. Inch by inch he slipped in, stretching my pussy to it's limit, still the moment I got the whole thing in there I felt alot better. For a moment I just stayed still, savouring the feeling of his thick cock inside my throbbing pussy. Aj gave my ass a smack but still I couldn't bring myself to move. So he did what he did best, he arched his back and flexed hitting the hottest point in my body. I decided it was time to start moving, slowly I eased my hips up and down, feeling him slide in and out of me was the best part. Everytime he moved inside me I felt the orgasm coming harder and faster. The tangle of limbs spread over the bed, his frame moving so fast I go dizzy. He pushed me to the bed so I was on all fours, I couldn't complain about the sudden change because his cock slid back inside me hard taking my breath away. This was much easier to navigate, he pushed inside and I pushed back needing more. My voice was suddenly found, screaming until the walls shook, that hand slapping a new hole in my ass, I didn't care. My pussy was vibrating hungrily needing more of the pain he was dishing out. My hair wrapped around his fist as he yanked my body up, a crack whistling up my spine and yet all I did was moan louder like a whore in heat. My back was right up against his chest, every inch of his body seemed to be working, his cock pounding my pussy hard, hands pulling at my nipples, whoever said men can't multi task hadn't met Aj Styles obviously. He gave one last snap of his hips as a new warmth spread within me, my last orgasm slipping over my skin. I had lost count of how many times I had actually cum, it was alot I knew that much.

Aj got off the bed, his lips kissing my cheek as he gathered up his clothes. I couldn't help but feel used, perhaps to teach him a lesson I'll go see Rey. No doubt he would be more appreciative. Instead he tossed his clothes in my bathroom and grabbed a towel.

"I thought you were leaving" I said softly glad that I was wrong.

"Do you want me to leave Storm?"

"No"

He smiled at me as he literally jumped on my bed, almost squashing me again but not in a fun way. "I don't wanna go either" He pulled my body to his, kissing every inch of my face. I couldn't help but giggle. Now that we had broken the ice for lack of a better term I couldn't wait for the next encounter. I had something special planned for him.


	26. What I want

**Chapter 26 What I want**

 **Finn;**

A little after nine that night I finally felt awake, I had a shower and headed downstairs in search of food, no doubt Storm had left me some dinner in the oven. The house was quiet and bathed in darkness, Storm had her first shift at the club tonight, it never failed to surprise me how fast that girl can makes things happen, then again like her cousin if she was determined enough she would make it happen. Since everything was quiet I guessed that Aj had all ready left. The only thing that remained was the little speck of light coming from the couch, I found Raven curled up reading a book by torchlight, another thing that wasn't unusual. Raven had her odd habits, reading horror stories by torch was one of them. There were so many things pounding through my head I didn't know where to start. I had thought about this long and hard and I knew it was what I wanted more than anything, the problem was getting Raven to agree, if there was one thing I knew, it was that Raven didn't have boyfriends, she was happy to be single. When she was single she was free to play as much as she wanted, I didn't want her to stop playing, in fact I was more than happy if that was what she wanted, but I did want her to be mine, I knew that much.

"So which horror story are ye reading this time Rae?"

She flashed the torch in my face, blinding me for a moment. "It's a _Penthouse_ actual"

For the moment dinner could wait, I jumped on the couch next to her as she flicked on the light, blinding me all over again.

"Why are you reading _Penthouse_?"

"I like _Penthouse_ , nothing as crazy as my past but still it passes the time"

"You know I've been lookin at your website Raven, you've got some interesting kinks"

"You do realise that alot of those are fakes"

"Fakes?"

"I don't go crazy over feet for example, but my customers do so the more I put my cute little feet on the website, the more I get paid"

"So what do you do crazy for Raven?"

She didn't answer, she just slid off the couch until she was sitting like a kid at school, I joined her on the floor, eager to hear about what drove her crazy so I could use it on her. She only knew a little of what I was into, I was afraid that if she knew the entire truth of things I liked, it would scare her away. Choking, roughness, well that was just the tip of the iceberg, in a way she fascinated me but also intimidated me, I had many things that I wanted to try, many things that I was open to but from what I'd heard, she had actually done them. I wasn't blind as one would think, I had seen her slaves in the mornings, dutifully making breakfast for her and sometimes Storm. There wasn't anyone I reconized but that didn't mean they weren't there, like Dean and Seth for example.

"I'm more interested in your crazy adventures Finn, from what I hear you like sex as much as I do"

"I don't have a lot of crazy stories, I've had plenty of sex but nothing outrageous like you"

"Now that I don't believe Finn, everyone in our world has stories, even Storm has some and we know how new she is to the playin"

"I don't think you would want to know about those Raven"

"Why?"

I had to be careful, if I wanted her to be mine, I couldn't let her know that I had some freaky ideas of my own, Raven may be open minded but everyone has their limits and I didn't want to push her just from words.

"Tell me one of your stories Raven"

She pursed her lips together in thought, those silvery eyes sparkling as she recalled one of her adventures. "I once ate a carrot out a girls ass"

I said nothing, waiting for her to go on, more than curious as to how that happened, getting more turned on than she knew.

"Her name is Tanea, but we just call her Rebel and she has the most fantastic ass, the kind of ass that was just made for eating, she was over one night and I was getting hungry so she said she had an idea, she went to the fridge and pulled out a carrot, carrots being the only orange food I will eat, so I started out by fucking her with it, that carrot looked better with her pussy juices all over it, then she said I had to eat it, which I had no issues with even after she started fucking herself in the ass with it, so I took my chance and ate that carrot straight out of her rear end. Any chance to eat her ass I'll take, when I got to the last bite was the best part, she pushed it out and it went flying through the air and I caught it with my teeth. Best snack ever"

Raven bought out her phone and loaded a picture of this Rebel, she was a pretty girl and seeing the two of them together did nothing to help the hard-on in my jeans. She flicked to the next picture, it was of her posing in a selfie with Rebel's ass, I had to admit it looked damn good.

"See what I means about her booty?"

"Yes I certainly see Rae"

Raven put her phone away, "So wanna tell me one of yours?"

"I don't have anything like that but I do have something that you might be interested in"

"I'm listening" Raven purred her limbs suddenly onto my lap, her hips rocking against my hard cock, I wrapped an arm around her back so she couldn't leave when I opened my mouth.

"Would you be interested in being my girlfriend?"

Like I thought, she tried to squirm away but I held tight "I don't have boyfriends Finn, you know that"

"You said that Rae, but you never said why"

"Because they don't like to share, they don't like the fact that I prefer to play"

"What if I offered somethin different?"

"Something like what Finn?"

"A normal relationship with unusual rules" I explained my idea, I wanted her to be mine and I didn't care if our relationship was open, if I was allowed the same courtesey. I wanted her to feel as though she could still be herself, I wanted to share in her sexuality.

"So you want to take my old memories and recreate them?"

"No, I want to make new ones with you, I've had a lot of sex but nothing like you and there are things I wanna try but only with the right person, that person is you"

For the moment she had stopped squirming, her body fitting perfectly in mine, my dick throbbing against her, so close to her pussy I could almost taste it.

Raven said nothing, she just stared into my eyes trying to find something, I didn't get a chance to get her answer because Storm came through the door, her cheeks all red.

"Stupid British bastard spilt a damn drink on my shirt!" She looked at me and Raven entwined like lovers, her cheeks going red all over again. "Sorry"

"You can tell me all about it in the morning Stormy-Jo, for the meantime me and my boyfriend are going up stairs"

As we were going upstairs I heard Storm yell out to her "Oh we'll be talkin in the morning all right!"


	27. Mud

**Chapter 27 Mud**

 **Raven;**

"Why are ye trying to make reasons for this not to work?" Finn asked me as I sat in his shower naked, we had just finished a very heavy sex session, nothing out there just two people sharing their bodies, although that didn't stop his roughness, in fact I could all ready see several bruises peaking on my inked skin, one on my arm, two on the insides of my thighs and a few small ones on my tits. What I liked was the fact that he had the decency to actually apologize, he said he wanted to be rough but didn't want to actually leave markings behind, I told him it was fine, I'd had worse and I liked the markings, it meant I could look at them for several days and remember the hotness we had shared. Now as we let the water run over our bodies, I tried to tell him why our relationship couldn't last, I know it sounded like I didn't want him despite telling Storm otherwise, but that actually wasn't the case, I just wanted to make sure that he knew what he was getting himself into, an open relationship could bring great things but also terrible things, the number one being jealousy, I had no time for that shit, I'd been there and done that, I didn't need to re-live that.

"I'm not making reasons Finn" I said patiently as the rain splattered the window, I quite liked the rain, it meant it was a good time to go walking, but right now I was more content in staying inside the cosy shower with him. "I'm just trying to make sure that you know what you're in for"

He let out a laugh, "For someone who's thoughts are so far from the box that she don't even know the basic shape anymore, you sure have a closed mind"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning sweet psycho that who said open relationships can't last? Look at Rey and Angie, been married twenty years and their relationship has lasted so why can't ours?"

He had a point and I hated to admit it, I guess I just saw the worst happening because the worst always did when I tried this kind of thing. I didn't say anything for a moment, I just listened to the rain pouring outside while the water ran over my naked frame, I could feel his eyes probing me deeply, searching my very soul for my next words.

"I guess we have to decide what kind of open relationship you're willin to have" I finally said, I know that entertaining this idea probably wasn't the smartest but then again, perhaps he was right, perhaps they didn't work because I had simply chosen the wrong partner, they said they wanted one thing but really wanted another, Finn was telling me right from the beginning what he wanted, he made no secret of it and I had to give the man points for that, besides he had so many other points compared to the others, for one he obviously was no prude when it came to sex.

"How do you mean what kind?"

"Well do you want a semi open relationship or fully open one, so do you want one where we only play at the club and outside of it is cheating, or one where you can do who you want anytime you want but the difference is you come home to me and vice versa?"

"What would you like Raven?"

I knew what I wanted but I was open to negotiation, so it would be better if he laid down his thoughts first, "You go first Finn, then we talk"

The water stung my flesh as he slapped my outer thigh probably leaving yet another mark on my wet skin, "That's not what I asked, I asked what would you like"

I kept the hiss to myself when he slapped me again, the pleasure starting to grow again, "Ok, I was thinking fully open but if you choose that option I will insist an ABC rule"

"ABC rule?"

"You can do anyone you want too outside of the obvious but Charlotte Flair, ABC" Do not get me started on why I hate that woman, it would take far too long to explain what she had done to me, it was just easier to say I hated her and leave it at that, and since I actually liked Finn more than I would admit right now, I was willing to share him with anyone male or female, but I wasn't willing to share him with Charlotte Flair.

Finn nodded in agreement, a slight smile coming to his handsome face, "Does that mean I can pick a person you can't ever sleep with?"

"Of course, fair is fair." If this was going to work and I was gonna make sure it did, then I needed to be as fair as possible, I couldn't expect him to make a sacrifice without doing the same.

"I can't think of one right now" Finn laughed pulling me closer, our skin sliding against one another. I could feel him growing against my back and it turned me on more than ever. "So you know Rae, on the road I'll probably won't play without you but no promises of course"

"That's fine and since you won't play neither will I, but if you change your mind then all you have to do is send a text saying you've found someone, that way I can play too"

His lips kissed my neck softly sending thrills up and down my spine, it tingled and I wanted more. "I can agree to that"

"Don't you just love that accent?"

"You have a thing about accents don't ye?"

"Maybe, but to be fair an Irish accent is pretty smexy"

"Remind me to keep you away from Sheamus and Becky"

"It's not Becky's accent that gets me, it's her jumpin, Bouncy Becky is my official name for her, and yes I've told her that before you ask"

He turned my head so I was forced to look at his face, "Did you sleep with Bouncy Becky?"

"Why yes I did, thank you"

"Me too"

Perhaps this relationship could work, because instead of being mad that he slept with another woman, or even jealous about it, I was just curious and turned on, I wanted to know if he had the same pleasing experience that I did with her. Oh thinking of that flame haired woman was starting to make my juices run faster, not to mention his sneaky fingers had slid between my legs, stroking me slowly.

"She has the sweetest pussy doesn't she Finn?"

"Yes she does, her mouth is even better"

Those tingles were going up my spine again, his fingers still rubbing me slowly before halting all together, I knew that look he had an evil plain going in his head, I could see the cogs ticking away. Finn pulled away from me and turned off the shower, the silence filled by the light pouring of the rain, those eyes turned devious as that smile slid onto his face.

"Come with me, I have a surprise for you"

Without hesitation I took his hand and let him lead me from the bathroom, I thought he was taking me to the bed but he went straight past it, neither of us caring that we were both naked, hopefully Storm had gone to bed, I don't think she needed to see him naked again, she had enough nightmares to deal with. Finn led me to the ranch slider, I thought he was taking me to my room, I didn't let any of my sexual partners be in my room, I had a playroom upstairs for that, my room was my space and no one should be in it other than me. Still he led me past my garage turned bedroom and further into the yard, the rain had softened up the ground, I had been in the rain while having sex but apparently that wasn't his idea. Finn led me almost to the back of the yard, near the back there was a parts of the ground that had been worn down and when it rained it basically made a mud puddle, course that could've been my fault given the times I've given myself a home mud bath, yet I've never had sex in it. Clearly thats what he had in mind because he rolled in that puddle getting mud all over his well defined abs, more than eager I joined him, it was weird having mud over every inch of me but that was pushed aside when he pulled my dirty body into his arms, since there was mud everywhere the foreplay had to be skipped, not that that mattered to me, I was too busy trying to catch his tongue as it dived into my mouth, our bodies connected in more ways than one. His strong hands lifted my body slightly until his cock was again pushing inside my wet pussy, for a moment I had to stay still, I loved feeling him inside me, filling every inch of my wet pussy. His nails scratched down my back as my hips rolled and rocked, grunts bouncing around the darkened yard. We weren't exactly in private especially since the security light had turned on, anyone that head the noise could easily peer over the fence and see us fucking in the mud, that sense of being caught at any second only turned me on more, given how he put me on my back, his cock never slipping from my body, Finn didn't care if we were caught either. The rain tried to wash the mud away but we kept making more, it covered my skin and stuck to my hair, but all I could focus on was Finn's thick cock pushing orgasms out of me like a magic trick on speed, I just kept moaning, my filthy hands trying to touch everywhere at once. Finn gave one more thrust before spilling thick ropey cum all over my muddy tits. I didn't even care that I had mud in places it should never be, I was more than content with the orgasms still ekeing around my tired frame. Finn didn't give me time to breathe, he pulled me into his arms again, kissing me softly as his arms wrapped me tighter in his warm embrace.

"See Raven? What have you got to lose?"

I swiped mud from his face, not wanting to let this moment go "A good friend"

His forehead rested against mine, finally getting that I cared for him alot deeper than just a fuck friend, "I give you me word that won't ever happen"

"You can't promise that Finn"

"I mean it Rae, no matter what happens, bad or good, we will always be friends."

It sounds crazy but I believed him because I knew deep down that he meant it, it was hard to promise given that anything could happen, but I knew that Finn, like me, always kept his word.


	28. Hell hath no fury

**Chapter 28 Hell hath no fury**

 **Storm;**

I had no idea the day could go so wrong, I was used to bad days but this one managed to sneak up and sucker punch me in the face. The day started out fine enough, I sat with Raven eating my breakfast while she watched her precious cartoons. I had so many questions about last night, mostly about the fact that somehow, _someway_ , Finn had managed to convince Raven to do the one thing she swore she would never do again. Finn must be really good in the bedroom because we all know how stubborn Rae could be, especially when she was right which was pretty much most of the time, even she said it got annoying at the best times. As soon as _Freakazoid_ had finished, Raven switched off the tv and looked to me, that knowing look in her silver orbs,

"I know what your thinkin, and yes he is great in the sack" Raven grinned at me, knowing how disturbing I would find those images. Raven got up and went to her fishtank, her black nails tapping on the glass sending her fish into a panic attack, it was like they knew that they could be eaten at any moment. "By the by Storm, you might wanna avoid the mud puddle out back"

"My brain tells me not to ask but I'm gonna anyways, why should I avoid the puddle?"

"Cause me and my boyfriend had sex in it last night, huh still feels weird to say outloud"

"Speakin of that, where is Finn?"

"At the gym, Satan knows why he has to go to the gym, he has abs for days, he's like Lex Luger but in Irish form"

"So the only difference between them is that Finn is most likely drunk"

Raven laughed, leaving the fish alone for now, I have a strong feeling that Mr Fishy and Master Fishy won't be there when I get back from brunch with Dad.

"So what do you have planned for today Stormy-Jo?"

"I'm gonna have brunch with Dad" I said hoping that Rae wouldn't make a big deal out of it, but sadly that wasn't to be because she let out a little gasp, it may not seem like it but Raven was hard to surprise, so it made me feel special that I could surprise her.

"As in your Dad, Triple H?"

"Unless I suddenly have another Dad you ain't told me about?"

"It's just you ain't spent any time alone with your Dad since you came back eleven years ago, you've always made sure you had someone with you, why the sudden change?"

"Well, Dad asked me to brunch and I said yes, I sold my business, got a new job and started a blog about all my sexy experiences, so why not take risks in other areas of my life too"

Raven just looked at me, I knew she wanted to say something but decided against it, it didn't help that Finn barged through the door, his vision straight at Raven.

"Raven, I'm horny, what are you gonna do about it?"

"And that's my cue to exit" I really didn't want to see full frontal Finn again, I barely got any sleep the last time I had seen it, and yes it was from nightmares and not something else.

In typical Dad fashion when I got to the Smackdown arena, he was still busy, I had tried to tell Steph that we could always do brunch another time, but she wouldn't let me, apparently Dad was looking forward to it. Now that it was getting closer and closer to spending time alone with him, I suddenly got nerves, to be the fair the last time we spent alone time together I wound up being kidnapped for eleven years.

"Please don't cancel on him Storm, he's been talking about it all week" Steph touched my arm gently, that look in her green eyes made me make the same wish all over again, I wished that she was my mother, my own Mother had abandonned me at a young age, I found out later that she had hoped that I had died, Steph on the other hand, had been nothing but nice to me ever since the day I came back, she had made it her mission to make sure that I fit in with her family, mostly by showing me something that my own mother never had, love and affection. So despite my brain telling my long legs to bolt, I stayed put, besides it meant that I got free coffee.

"I promise I won't bolt Mama, but I will get some free coffee"

Steph gave me an odd look, her eyes misting up slightly, "You've never called me that before"

I had no idea what to say now, now that she had pointed it out, I realised what I had said and why she would like it so much. Steph seemed to know not to call attention to it, she merely gave my arm another squeeze before going to see what was keeping Dad.

So I went and searched for my coffee, it wasn't hard to find actually. While Rae could sniff out food and hear pudding, I could detect coffee from anywhere, if somewhere had coffee, I could sniff it out in seconds. I poured myself the biggest cup I could find when the idea hit me, perhaps while Dad finished his meeting, I could talk to Aj. Hopefully he wouldn't mind waiting with me for a few moments, if he wasn't busy that was. I took my coffee and headed towards the main locker room, it wasn't hard to find since men were coming and going from the room, I merely took a stab in the dark, as I got closer I wished I hadn't.

My hand had barely touched the handle when I heard that accent piping through the door, full of confidence and bravado, Aj was bagging to his friends about the night he spent with me, a night I thought would be confidential, but apparently not.

"She was a freak and not in a good way!"

Everything stopped working, blood running cold as my heart pounded in my ears, I thought that was the worst of it but no, it just got worse.

"Storm had these gross scars all over her body, everywhere she was scarred, they were fucking horrible to look at let alone touch, everytime I put my hands on them I had to remind myself not to puke!"

Whoever was in there laughed along with him, confirming to me that I was nothing more than a sick joke and I had no business being around people. At least Finn wasn't in there laughing, I couldn't handle two people I care about turning out to be dicks.

"I guess scarring is what happens when you're a slut, when we were done I almost asked how much I owed her" Aj laughed cruelly, his friends joining in as the hot tears sparked my face. How stupid I felt now! Everyone in that room laughing at me because all they heard was Aj's side of the story.

"You're a piece of shit you know that Aj"

I had no idea who that was, but for a moment I felt a spark flicker in my veins, perhaps I did have a friend, or at least someone who cared enough to speak.

"Aww are you jealous Seth? Don't worry, I'm sure Storm will fuck you if you ask nicely, just make sure you bring a blindfold, too much lookin at her will make you want to vomit"

"It's funny how you're sayin this to me and not to Storm's face, whats the matter Aj? Scared that she will kick your ass? If you ask me that girl is nothing but a sweetheart and the only thing she did wrong was giving you a chance, she's lucky that she found her way out from you especially given the way you're treating her, you should just count yourself lucky that she won't tell Izzy all about you"

The crack of flesh pounded in my ears, from what I could tell someone had punched someone else, I thought Aj had hit Seth, when I peaked in I found a grim satisfaction that Seth had punched him in the face. Before they knew I was there I slunk away, ashamed that I had done the one thing that I promised Rae I wouldn't do, care about Aj Styles deeply. Now I didn't feel like company, mostly because I was feeling so much like crap, sad, broken and angry. Scratch that, very angry. I was so angry I almost banged into Dad, one look and he knew something was wrong, very wrong.

"Storm are you all right?"

"I have to go" My brain wasn't listening to me anymore, because I wanted to leave but when I laid eyes on Aj, blood pouring from his nose, I yelled out to him. I guess I just needed to know why he suddenly decided to be a jerk.

"What the hell is your problem?" I demanded at him, from the look on his face I don't think he knew I had heard his evil words.

"I don't have a problem, Storm are you all right?" He tried to touch my arm but I yanked it away from his touch.

"I heard what you said about me Aj"

"Storm?-" "This doesn't concern you Dad" I turned back to Aj, "Well?"

A twisted smirk came to his face, he knew he was caught and he wasn't even going to try and get out of it, instead he was just going to make it worse by being honest.

"I stand by what I said, you're a nasty looking whore"

That was the pot calling the kettle black right there, "I'm the whore? Seriously? The only thing that gets passed around more than you Aj is a fresh carton of smokes in prison, there are hookers that have been in the business for four decades who have had less sex than you, you've had more sex than Ron Jeremy, Seka, Marilyn Chambers and India Summer combined, if they were to discover new STD's it would be in you"

It made me feel slightly better that Dad was trying not to laugh at the sudden onslaught of insults I had to throw, sometimes it paid to hang out with Iziah, not only did you get good murder methods but also some good insults. I even had some new ones for her, which I'm sure Dad would pass along to her.

Aj laughed at me which just made me madder, "It sounds like your describing Raven, the second nastiest whore I've met, so we're clear you're the first"

My knee flew up into his balls, the low sound of his moans filled me a short lived joy, Aj sank to the ground trying to rid the sudden pain in his body, I had to get away from him, get away before I really did some damage, no doubt Dad would deliver it when I was gone.

The anger washed over me fully when I got home, I just let his words repeat in my head, each time I heard them it washed over me clearer and clearer, I was nothing more than a joke, a mere notch in his bedpost, and instead of putting me out my misery the kind way, he had to put me down like a dirty animal, he had taken so much more than he realized, for the first time in my life I was starting to feel like a Human being that could be loved by another person, but no he had destroyed all that in seconds and unfortunately for Raven's house, it was going to be destroyed in kind. I went straight to the ornaments shelf and just started smashing things, the shelf was there for that very reason, seeing the ugly glass shatter bought me comfort, when they were done, my anger was merely getting hotter, right now all I could think about was detroying anything in my path, even if that meant Raven. I stomped into the kitchen, looking for more things to destroy, I grabbed anything I could, the blender smashing against the wall, shattering into a million peices. Plates and cups splintered on the floor in a crushed heap. Breathing like a rugged animal I grabbed the jug, the plastic handle and top breaking in an instant when I threw it on the lino, but that wasn't enough for me, seeing nothing but Aj's face in the shiny metal, I grabbed it in both hands and just kept smashing it against the lino, the metal clanging vibrated up my arms, cutting into my flesh but I didn't care I just kept destroying the jug, pretending it was Aj's face getting bloody and misshapened. When I had finished with the jug, it was not even reconizable as a jug anymore, it was nothing more than little bits of silver metal and black plastic. I let myself get breath, heaving and puffing trying to stop myself from crying but it wasn't working, I had learnt to keep tears inside from a young age, but right now no matter what I did, I just couldn't keep them in. That's when I saw them and the plan in my head began to take shape, the orange fish swimming in their home as though nothing was wrong, I found myself moving until I was glaring down at the innocent fishys, my arm dived in, trying to search out my prey, they swam in a frenzy, trying like hell to avoid my evil intentions. I managed to catch one, it's eyes bulging when I pulled it from the water. I just kept squeezing it in my grip, watching with horrible happiness as it died slowly in my grip. I wished with all my heart it was Aj.

 **Raven;**

I had heard all about what Aj had said about Storm from Slave Rollins, which is why I let her have a free pass for destroying my house, I even let her off about my fish snacks, now I sat with her in the rubble of my appliances and snacks and wrapped her bleeding hands. I came down after I heard the painful crash, Storm had decided to punch a few windows, she was lucky to come away with nothing by minor scratches, she was lucky depending on how you looked at it.

"You kill my fishy snacks again I won't be happy" I said as I wrapped a bandage around her right hand, she trembled in my grip, I wasn't sure if it was sadness or anger, perhaps it was both. Sanger perhaps?

"I thought you would be more pissed about the jug"

"So did I but apparently my stomach trumps coffee, who would of thunk it?"

"You were right about Aj"

I gently gave her a hug, "I didn't want to be right, but if it helps at all, Seth is punching his face in right about now"

"Oddly enough that does help" She gave me the saddest looking smile, "Thank you for not sayin I told you so"

"I would never say that to you Stormy Jo, to Iziah maybe but not to you"

Storm went upstairs to her room, she just wanted to be alone for a while, meanwhile I had another plan in mind for Aj, he was going to regret the day his parents ever met.


	29. Fun from the unknown

**Chapter 29 Fun from the unknown**

 **Finn;**

I watched slightly fascinated as Rae prepared her toys for the night, a long whip, a very thick purple dildo and a choke chain, the odd part was they weren't for me, I was going to the Rose Room tonight to play with a very perky blonde, while Raven stayed behind and entertained one of my work collegues, I guess I found the whole thing strange, this week I had four days off and this was my third night, instead of spending it with my girlfriend, we were getting our sex from other places, it was strange but that didn't mean my mind was changing or I was suddenly jealous, if anything I was excited at the idea of seeing Amy, my bubbly blonde. Raven assorted her tools, my vision clouded by the round globs of her ass, for her mistress outfit tonight she had picked a good one, a black leather top so tight that her tits were hiked up so far she could rest her chin on them, a pair of black leather shorts that merely hid her panties because they didn't cover much of anything else, fishnet stockings and her thigh high boots that made her almost as tall as me. Her long hair ran down her back, her ringlets shining in the light.

"Ok I have to ask Raven, is this weird to you?"

"What part is weird to you Finn?"

"Me going out and you staying in"

Raven shrugged "Not really, I find it kind of hot to be honest, the idea of you playing with another woman, shame I can't watch but my slave needs my attention"

It was weird to me, but not enough for me to end it before it began, besides like all relationships, things were bound to be weird at the beginning, it was all about finding your feet so to speak. Before I could tell her that, the doorbell went off meaning it was time for me to leave. Although I wouldn't mind watching her like I did at the club but Raven had said no to that, mostly because her slave may not like it, which was fair enough. I answered the door on my way out, I saw Dean Ambrose looking slightly uneasy. I had told him that Raven had become my girlfriend and our relationship was open, seeing it for himself however was a different story.

"Forgetting something Finn?" Raven asked in that clipped tone, she was all ready in her mistress mode, even that turned me on. I was tempted to just leave without giving her a kiss goodbye, but I thought better of it, see once I got back and Dean had been pleased, it would be my turn and Raven would make mindblowing, but only if I played by the rules. I gave her a quick kiss, making sure to give her ass a squeeze.

 **Raven;**

Dean gave me a look, caught between lust and trouble, I could see it deep down, he didn't want to cross any lines especially since I had gained a boyfriend since our last encounter. I pulled out my riding crop watching his blue eyes light up, still he tried to do what he thought was right, I will give him points for that.

"If this is weird Raven"

"The weird part is you're still standing when you should be on your hands and knees" I smacked the crop against my hand, with each crack his body flinched with joy, I knew he wanted that crop on his skin and his wish would come true sooner than he thought if he kept disobeying. Dean didn't move so I gave him some help, I punched him right in the stomach, his body dropping to his knees, breathing coming in rasps, yet I could still feel how excited he was, this was what he wanted and I was more than willing to give him what he wanted, after all good slaves get rewards. I attached the dog collar to his neck, I pulled it tighter until I was sure that he could just barely breathe, his body shook as I smacked his ass with my crop. I grabbed the chain, leadin him like a good pet,

"You know where the playroom is Dean. Go" When he didn't move I put my heel on his ass and pushed him forward while pulling the chain back, his air supply being cut off entirely, I let him go and let his breath come back, "Move it!"

Like a good slave he crawled up the stairs, every now and then I would tug his chain making him stop, I'm pretty sure he was hitting his engorged dick on my stairs, little grunts came out, well sounds came out, I wasn't sure what exactly they were meant to be but he didn't tap my my knee twice so he didn't want to stop. I'm pretty sure he couldn't get out a safe word. Eagerly Dean got to my playroom, I was tempted to make him open it like a pet would but I cut him some slack. I opened the door for him, watching his toned ass in those dark demin jeans, he wasn't the only one turned on right now. Once I was satisfyed that the door was shut properly, Dean was known to make noise and Storm had been through enough, she didn't need to hear that all night. I took the collar off Dean, my nails dragged gently over the red marks, goosebumps appearing in my wake.

"Take off your clothes pet, and no lip"

Without a word he started to undress while I got the next part ready, I knew he would enjoy it because its exactly what he asked for, I just had to make sure that all marks could be covered, which wasn't an issue. While I watched his muscles bend and flex, I pulled out a smoke, making sure that he could see me light it, a deep breath of smoke entered my lungs. When he was naked, his dick jutting out of his body so hard that a flag could be raised on it.

I swatted his dick with my crop, more than tempted to put my smoke out on his cock but that would be too much even for me, and we all know how much I enjoyed punishment especially the coporal kind. "You know where you should be pet"

Dean let out a moan but without other complaints he got onto my rack, my playroom had many toys and my rack was the best one. Just like you would picture from the olden days, my rack was meant to hold my slaves in place, only I wouldn't stretch them out so they died, I tied his limbs down so he was completely at my mercy, all he could do was enjoy the punishment I was to unleash on him. All ready pre cum was oozing at the tip of his dick, he wanted so much more, I could tell just from looking at him. I slapped his cock with my crop a couple of times, each time his body flexed with joy, being mindful to keep his mouth shut. I had let him be gag free for the moment, but Dean was one of those slaves that liked to push the boundries, but tonight he knew that he wouldn't get what he wanted unless he was good, hence why he refused to be a smart arse. I lent down and licked the tip, my smoke which was hanging out the side of my mouth dangerously close to his family jewels, I knew he felt the heat, his whole body winced. Dean liked being burnt, he had dark circles from previous burns all over his thighs, but having it on your dick would be the worst pain ever, and I wanted nothing but pleasure for my slaves. I let him have one more lick before I pulled away, I could see the relief in his eyes. I took my smoke out and held it to his skin, not quite touching his inner thigh, he tried to move his leg into it which was against my rules. I grabbed his dick and pressed my thumb nail into the tip until I was pretty sure I was breaking skin,

"You know the rules Dean"

"Please" He let out urgently, yet he didn't try and get closer to the red tip, he would have to wait until I was ready.

I took another puff and blew it right in his face, I took another drag before deciding that he had been good enough to earn his reward. I stubbed my smoke out on his thigh, the hissing of pain eked from his vocal chords, yet his dick throbbed with pleasure. A dark red circle appeared, angry and painful, it didn't stop me from pressing it making him yell louder in joy. I don't know why he enjoyed it and I didn't ask, I merely gave him what he wanted.

"Would you like to cum Dean?"

Eagerly he nodded his head as I pressed my nail into his burn until the skin broke and his burn had suddenly turned into an open wound. Dean let out the most twisted grunt of joy I had ever heard, I dug my finger into the little wound I had made, he was just lucky I knew how to fix him up so he wouldn't get an infection, I twisted my finger in the wound watching as the pain rode up his body, followed quickly by the intense pleasure that had hot cum spurting from the tip, landing on my rack and floor. I let him shudder through his orgasm before I untied the restraints, I put the collar back on his neck,

"Clean your mess slave, then you may have your reward"

Dean didn't think twice, he licked his cum off the rack, I decided to let him off licking the floor, I wanted my reward too. I gave the chain a tug before I took it off.

"On the bed, I want to sit on your face"

He pretty much flew to the bed making me laugh, I eased off my shorts, keeping my boots on, I ripped a nice hole in my black fishnets. I crawled up his body until my wet pussy was hovering above his face, I didn't have to wait long, that hot pink tongue flicked over my clit before dipping into my dripping hole, he tried to sneak a hand in there but I swatted it away.

"Just your tongue slave"

I kept riding his face, that delicious tongue hitting all the right spots, sweeping pleasure kept running up and down my spine. When I finished shaking I slipped from his grip, letting him have proper breathing room.

"Feel better Dean?"

"I do actually thank you Mistress"

I gave him a gentle smile while I reached for the first aid kit, the wound on his thigh looked worse than it was, it was pretty easy to patch up which meant no more playing until it had healed, at least no more with me, who knows how many Dom's his wife lets him see. Given my usual Saturday night and every other night, I couldn't judge on his relationship, at least Renee knew that he came to see me every now and then, I had actually met Renee and she was actually really nice, a little snobish at first but I found that was her defence mechinism for her shyness.

Long after Dean had gone home and I had cleaned up my playroom, Finn arrived home, looking as satisfyed as I felt. For a moment, he just looked around my playroom, he had never been in this room because he had no reason to be. My room had been set up like a mini dungeon, I had a rack, a bed, a sex swing, plus lots of other little goodies, whips and chains, almost every sex toy available, it was a nympho's dream room.

"How was your night Rae?"

"Interesting, what about your's?"

"It was good until I found out the bad news"

"What bad news?"

"I thought I was off for four days, but apparently it's only three"

"So you're back tomorry?"

"'Fraid so Rae"

I could see it on his face, what he wanted to do was play with me, but since he needed to sleep our playing had to wait until he came back two weeks later.

"That actually works out well, it'll give me time to get my present ready"

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to his body. "What kind of present?"

"One you will enjoy, trust me"

He wanted to say something but was interrupted by Storm knocking on the door, "Rae? Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, I'll be there in a moment" I called out before planting a peck on Finn's cheek, "You get some sleep and in two weeks you will get the best present, think of it as a way to make up for not having sex now"

"It better be the best present Raven"

"Believe me, it'll be worth the wait Finn"


	30. Scratches at the door

**Chapter 30 Scratches at the door**

 **Storm;**

 _Raven was right, my confidence had been shaken but I couldn't let him take anymore than he all ready had, I had been through worse and I would get through this. So I found myself at work, thinking that my shift would go like the first one, random men and women sliding their sneaky hands up my thigh and asking to see my tits, in a usual job you could get offended and accuse them of sexual harrassment, but here, well it's encouraged to play along, you could politely say no but saying yes was better for the club, so I let them feel my soft skin but shyly said no tits for them, the men and women seemed to like this shyness and kept asking for drinks, I even got a few numbers! When I went in for my shift in my black skirt and tight black shirt, minus the underwear, I was told that I wasn't being a waitress tonight, tonight I would be cleaning some playrooms, in a usual job this meant cleaning and nothing more, here I found out it meant something entirely different. I got changed into my cleaning uniform, a naughty maid outfit, only it was nothing more than a black and white shirt that was so tight, my tits felt like they would burst right from the material, and a sheer white apron, again no underwear allowed. I was glad for that actually because I saw some very lovely looking men and my pussy started to vibrate. I had never had that effect before and surely felt it was nothing but the cool air drifting up my apron. I appreciated the clapping when I walked by, my pearly white ass on show for all to see, I felt really special when I got some smacks and questioned how my ass got so amazing. I blushed slightly as I told them that I did nothing but walk. I got to the first room I was meant to clean and restock, after about ten minutes I found exactly how cleaning here was different. A beautiful African-American woman walked in, her face blushed slightly when she saw me, I was bent over the bed, trying to figure which items this room needed more of. I looked up in time to see her peering down my shirt at my tits pushed together creating lovely cleavage._

 _"Sorry I didn't realise this room was taken"_

 _"I'm merely cleaning, I can come back later"_

 _I admit I couldn't stop staring at this woman, I had never been with a black woman, not because of racist issues, but simply because the opportunity had never come up, but seeing her now I thought I would at least try to change that, she was simply stunning to look at, her long dark hair was like ebony, glossy and ready for pulling. Her brown eyes reminded me of chocolate and I found myself curious at just how amazing her pussy must look, I wanted to ask her to pull her dress up just so I could peek, but even here there was ettiquette. She shut the door, her candy-coated eyes back on me, a slight blush coming over her dark skin, it made her look even more amazing, I could tell just from looking that she was new, I was told by Candy, the girl orientating me that new customers needed a reason to come back, so you had to do everything you could within the rules to make them stay, I knew exactly how to get her to stay, at least I hope I did._

 _"I'm Storm" I put my hand out, feeling the buzz eke up my skin when she took it, her hand firm like she never wanted to let me go._

 _"Traci"_

 _"So Traci what brings you into this room?"_

 _A little devious smirk dropped onto her round face, "I kinda followed you in, I wanted to meet you, perhaps you could help me?"_

 _So she did know I was in here! Very sneaky of her but I obviously didn't mind._

 _"You wanna learn how to clean sex toys Traci?"_

 _She sat down on the bed, her hand patting a spot next to her, my legs moved until I was sitting inches from her, I could feel the heat coming off her skin and it only made me want her even more._

 _"Not quite Storm, see this is my first time to this kind of club and I've had this fantasy in my head for a while" Her fingers grazed my arm, her other hand sliding up my thigh, those nerves I had come to love suddenly danced in my belly, sending heat straight to my shaved pussy. The hand on my thigh dared to go further and I wasn't doing a damn thing to stop it, if anything I spread my legs apart so she could reach further._

 _"And what exactly is this fantasy Traci?" I asked huskily, her fingers had gone between my legs, resting right before she touched me, as if waiting for me to tell her yes or no, we all know what my answer was right now. She didn't need to finish the sentence, her luscious lips were kissing my neck, pulling my body closer to her's, those glorious tittys of her's pressing against mine. Daringly I touched her skin, needing to feel the smoothness under my fingertips, suddenly her touch was gone and I thought for a moment that meant she was going to react the same way he did, instead she slowly stripped her dress off, her skin almost gleaming under the lights, I'm pretty sure I heard tapping on the glass behind us, yes this room had a viewing mirror, something that only turned me on more, its the exbitionist coming out in me. The only thing she was wearing was a pair of bright red panties that did nothing to cover her pussy, I reached out for her but Traci stopped me, that glorious smirk on her face. Traci started looking through the box of toys I was meant to be replacing, until she found one that wasn't so intimidating, I had never used a toy before or been one-on-one with a woman but I was anxious to try both right now, apparently so was the audience because I'm sure I heard pounds on the glass as though they were trying to break through. She turned it on to a low setting, letting the tip wipe up my thighs, the tingling bought a new sensation to my body, it was all I could do to stop myself from screaming, telling her to hurry it up, I resisted because I knew it was about to get intense, and it occured to me that I would do the same to her and I could only hope I did a good job. Traci turned the toy off and place it beside me for later use, her lips were back on mine, allowing me to touch her skin and pull her closer until my nipples rubbed against hers, a firey rope spread up my spine wanting more. Her lips went down my neck, her fingers sliding my shirt up until she had to break away from me to remove it. All that was left was my apron, which I untied and quickly moved aside, this pleased her because her lips dove at my nipples, pulling them with her teeth, Traci took her time to worship my nipples properly, not bothering to rush too fast, she wanted to savour this as much as I did. With each touch I raised my body to her lips, I needed to feel every inch of her supple skin against mine. Traci trailed her lips down my belly, her tongue dipping inside my bellybutton which made me giggle, in my defence it was ticklish. Little chills went up and down my spine when she spread my legs apart, I was wet and only getting wetter, I jumped slightly when her tongue swiped up my cunt lips, Traci let out a giggle, sliding an arm around my middle to keep my pussy near her mouth. It didn't take long for me to start moaning, she knew exactly which buttons to press, her lips clamped over my clit, flicking it with her tongue. Just before I could fall over the edge, she eased her pressure leaving me to breath heavily, Traci picked up the toy she had found, she clicked the button and just hearing the vibrations sent me wild. Like a doctor about to make an impotant incision, the tip of the toy tickled my clit sending vibrations up and down my body, that toy buzzed over my pussy, Traci seemed to know which spots to hit, when to pull away and when I wanted more, I couldn't help it, my pussy clenched hard cumming around the plastic, I thought that was it but Traci kept pushing the boundries and my pussy just kept reacting, until I could barely breathe and I felt my own juices oozing from my body. I didn't even notice that the vibrations had stopped until Traci was lying over my body again, gently kissing my lips. I could've easily wormed my way out of giving her some pleasure but I wasn't that kind of person and I was actually wondering if I could do it, hoping I could make her cum like she had done to me. I turned her over and started mimicing her actions, her thighs closed around my face, she tasted so sweet, like strawberries and cream mixed with chocolate and coffee, I never wanted to come out of her pussy! Perhaps that could be my new hiding place, Traci's pussy would make the best hiding place ever. Her long fingers gripped my hair tighter as I worked my tongue over her wet pussy, I admit I had no idea what I was doing generally but I reacted to her body and so far it was working. I gave her a kiss right on her engorged clit sending a shiver up her lean body. I grabbed a different toy, just inspecting it for a moment, I knew they were all different but still I had to look and inspect. Before I stuffed it in tight pussy, I rubbed it gently up and down her lips, using her own juices to get it nice and wet, Traci moaned as I rubbed her clit with it, ok so I admit right now I had no idea how to hold it propely, until I decided that for this part I would hold it like a pencil, it sounds weird but it actually worked, I had the best control and her little clit got a good rubbing._

 _"Storm! Fuck me!"_

 _It was such wild rough lauguage and it did nothing but turn me on, having that control over when she got to cum was very intoxicating, but remembering that I had other rooms to clean, I gave her what she wanted. I held it differently and slid the thick toy inside her pussy, it took a moment to adjust but that didn't matter to Traci, she merely moved her hips telling me how to move the plastic cock, I picked up the rhythm quickly, I was even able to give myself a good fingering at the same time, I wanted to cum when she did. Traci's screams bounced around the room followed by my own moans of pleasure, her whole body tensed and for a moment she froze in time, a fresh gush of juices actually pushed the toy out of her hot cunt. Not that it stopped me from gently tasting her, making sure to be soft knowing how sensitive she would be right now._

 _Traci helped me clean up our mess, more than pleased with our playing, she tied up my apron strings and gave my ass a generous squeeze, I could only hope I could play with that damn sexy woman again, and apparently the people behind the mirror agreed, that sratching and pounding was going the entire time I was banging Traci and she was banging me, my question is did they not know there was a door? It's not hard to find lol_

 _So that was my shift at work, well some of it! I managed to clean the rest of the rooms without getting distracted, but at least the good news was Traci was signing up for the club when I left work, clearly I had done my job properly so suck on that Aj!_

 _Yours in sexy adventures_

 _XOXOX Storm_


	31. A little game

**A/n Joesph Morgan everybody! And yes I'm clapping right now Onwards we go!**

 **Chapter 31 A little game**

 **Storm;**

A week after the whole Aj fiasco, I was doing alot better, sure I was still hurt but I was slowly healing, Traci certainly helped alot. My world wasn't going to revolve around Aj and I refused to let him take my passion for this club, he would have to prise it from dead cold hands, and with Raven on my side, I didn't see that happening any time soon. I poured Raven a drink from the bar, tonight I was a bartender which I actually didn't mind doing, it meant I could talk to people and ask questions about their sexual adventures, I found that most of them didn't mind, in fact they welcomed questions and I found my infactuations growing, I guess I was just really curious as to why Mandy liked her toes played with and why her husband Avery liked to role-play, maybe I was just weird. Since I was behind the bar it meant I had dress to suit the occasion, at the Rose Room, everyday was a holiday and when there wasn't one, they made one up. Tonight for example it was a lingerie night so I had dressed for the event. I had on my favourite red lacy nightie, a pair of red lacy panties and my fishnet stockings. While inside I felt like nervy paranoid jelly, thinking that everyone was pointing and staring at my scars, but with Raven assuring me that my scars weren't what people were staring at, apparently it was my creamy ivory mountains, which didn't help given the scars I had there. On the outside I acted as though I was very comfy, after a few moments I forgot about my nerves and just started talking to customers, when I had a few moments I talked to Raven.

"So are you breaking any rules being here right now Raven?" She sat on her barstool with her drink and crossword, I guess when she wasn't working out her vagina, she liked to work out her brain. Dressed in the most casual clothes I had ever seen, Raven still looked like she was ready to play.

"Whose rules am I breakin and who would care if I did break them?"

"Ah your boyfriend, you remember your boyfriend don't you? Has abs for days, Irish, answers to the name Finn"

"Actually last night on Skype he ansewered to the name Dr Robotnik"

"Would that make you Sonic?"

"Actually I was Tails" Raven grinned making me laugh, at least someone was happy in their relationship. "And I'm not breakin any rules, Finn knows I'm here and he knows that I won't be playing, I'm merely looking, which is totally allowed"

"So you're lookin better Storm"

"I feel better, at least better than I was last week"

Raven gave me a long peircing stare which meant she was plotting something, "You know what I'm thinkin"

"That whatever you're about to say is gonna make me wanna bang my head on this bar?"

Raven laughed "No, I'm thinking we need to play a little game I like to call Have you met Storm"

"No! We're not playing have you met Storm" But of course she wasn't listening, she was too busy talking to the guy on the stool near her's, "Hi, have you met Storm?"

"I hate you"

"You're welcome!" Raven grinned before popping off her stool to go dancing, now I was left with a random guy giving me a warm smile, I had to admit that he was very nice looking. He had these gentle eyes and neat facial hair, something about him made me wonder if this round of 'Have you met Storm'? would end better than last time.

"Hi, I'm Storm"

"Joe" That smooth British accent certainly made me stop and at this point in time I didn't mind playing the game.

"I believe I've all ready met your drink and I think you owe me an apology"

"So if I apologize this conversation will end?"

"Pretty much"

"Then I refuse to apologize Storm" He gave me a cheeky grin which sent a thrill right down my spine and straight to my pussy. I didn't want him to have that effect on me given what happened the last time that happened, but still it was a jolt that I couldn't stop and I wasn't quite sure I wanted to stop it.

"I must say congrats to you Storm"

"Congrats?"

"I believe Traci is now a gold member of the Rose Room"

I couldn't help but blush, never expecting to meet someone who had read my blog especially someone so damn hot like Joe was.

"You read my blog"

"Actually I didn't have too, I was right there watching"

Another jolt went to my pussy, it sounds weird but knowing that someone actually enjoyed seeing me naked, well it was flattering and a turn on.

"Were you the guy banging on the window"

"Perhaps" Joe gave me a coy wink, "I would have joined you but I had the feeling you were strictly into women"

"And here I was thinking that you just couldn't find the door"

"There was a door? Why was I not told about this?"

I couldn't help but laugh, I was definately more at ease with him and I noticed something odd about the this whole conversation, he had kept his attention on me, he wasn't looking at other women or getting distracted by possibilities, he just wanted to talk to me, and that alone made me nervous and yet I didn't want it to end.

"Storm!" Candy called out to me, another customer wanting my attention. It didn't take long but when I went back to Joe, he was gone and Raven was back, don't get me wrong I adore her, but yes I preferred Joe, I was liking our talk.

"Don't get upset Storm, he left you this" Raven handed me a napkin. His short words made a thrill leap up my spine,

 _Enjoyed our chat, see you next time Storm_. A bunch of numbers which I guessed was his phone number, at least I knew he knew, exactly where to find me and I couldn't wait for next time either.

 **A/n I know I is a tease! But dont worry, there will be more of him and onwards we go!**


	32. Proposition

**Chapter 32 Proposition**

 **Storm;**

Since Finn was on his way home, I was more than glad to be at work, it helped that Joe was back. I spotted him talking to some of the regulars while I tended to the bar. I was really starting to like the bar, tonights theme was International Women's Day, so I dressed as the 'first' woman, Eve. So that meant leaves covered my lady bits, I wanted to borrow my cousin Jamie's bermese python, but apparently Fluffy was busy. No matter I still looked fine without him, but that would've been cool to have her snake which she had trained, don't ask me how but she did. Anyways a spot opened up at the bar and Joe came and took a seat, making me happier than ever. I admit I was shocked that he even came back, but I was glad for it. Something about him made this whole thing with Aj pass right out of my head, I knew it seemed I was moving on too fast and maybe I was, but I wasn't going to let one bad experience put me off something that could be amazing. He gave me that amazing smile as I passed him a drink, I wasn't instantly gonna jump into bed with him, but for the meantime a little interest wasn't doing anyone any harm.

"Glad to see your back Joe"

"Glad to be back" He took a long drink which had me perving a little more, those muscles in his arm all bunched together at the simple movement. A simple black tshirt had never looked so damn good, surely that was illegal looking that damn fine. It made me remember that I was wearing only leaves over my girly parts, thankfully I had managed to get them to stick to my body but it also made me even more aware of my scarring. Either he didn't see them or he was gentleman enough to not mention them. His eyes did this weird thing, they stayed locked on mine, from what I can tell they never strayed to my leaves.

While I had a few moments I was able to sit on my side of the bar and have a chat to him, I wanted to know everything about him right down to his dick size, but one couldn't ask that even in this environment, there was etiquette afterall.

"So what do you do Joe?"

"I'm an actor"

"Really? Anything I've seen?"

"Uh _The Vampire Diaries_?"

"Never heard of it" I really hadn't but I made a mental note to check it out, it sounded good enough, especially if he was in it.

" _The Originals_ "

"Nope" Perhaps I had been living under a rock, because I had never heard of any of these shows, maybe I need to do a little tv searching.

" _Legacies_?"

"Is that a porno? Don't worry sometimes you gotta do alot of crap before they put you in something good"

Joe laughed giving him another check on my list, a good sense of humor. My brain was telling me that he had a check, my pussy was telling me to strip his shirt off and check out the merchandise, believe me I wanted too but I resisted.

I spent most of my shift talking to Joe, and serving drinks, but mostly talking to Joe, he made me laugh easily and I started to realise that what I had with Aj was far different to this, Aj always had his eye on the room, trying to figure out if he had another shot with something better, Joe had been presented with many opportunties, several of them brazenly came up to him to offer their company, he pilotely declined and turned back to me. He told me about his shows and I made a mental note to check them out, not only did it contain content that interested me, but I wanted to see how good of an actor he really was, or maybe it was the only way I could see him shirtless without risk. I told him about how I owned a successful restaurant but sold it to pursue my interest in the Rose Room. I admit like most men in this place, his eyes lit up at that, knowing that sex was a great passion of mine. It was my curious nature I told him, but maybe I was just hornier than a three balled cat.

"So Storm, I was wondering if I could run something by you"

"Ooh interesing, I'm listenin Joe"

Before he could tell me, I had to serve a customer, when I came back he seemed to have found the words that he had been thinking about. I took my seat as the leaves rustled over my skin, I had forgotten all about my insecurites, at least for the meantime.

"I was wondering if you would be interested in exploring the rooms with me? I've always wanted to go into each room and have a peek, but I would like the right woman to be with me when I do, would you like to help me?"

For the first time tonight, my brain and pussy were on the same page, both screaming at me to say yes, but I managed to resist, at least for a few seconds, give me a break, I'm human and he's hot.

"I would like to explore the rooms with you but I think it might be better if we get to know eachother first"

"Of course" Joe finished off the last of his drink and left a tip for me on the bar, "I will see you next week Storm"

I didn't want him to go but it was nearing one a.m and not everybody was used to being up at all hours like I was. When he touched my hand, it sent shivers up my spine and I just knew that waiting a week was going to be torture, but like all the other torturous times I had had, this one would be worth it.

When I got home at half past three in the morning and saw Jessie-Bell and Becky Lynch in the kitchen making waffles in nothing but their underwear, I just knew that as always Raven's night had been more sexual than mine, Becky and Jessie-Bell made me a drink to take to my room, Raven as always had a great sexy story for breakfast but I had the sneaky feeling that sooner rather than later, I would have a few of my own.


	33. Heavenly presents

**Chapter 33 Heavenly presents**

 **Raven**

It was a new experience for me, watching my boyfriend kiss another woman right in front of my face. Like I suspected I didn't get jealous, I wasn't about to rip Becky Lynchs' head off her pretty shoulders, it was just new to watch. The night started out pretty normally, at least thats what I called it, Jessie-Bell had came over when I told her my idea, she was more than eager to please her mistress. Little did I know that Finn had decided to bring Becky Lynch home, I was just happy that Finn wasn't mad that I had entered his room and snuck into his bed with Jessie-Bell, if anything he seemed more than aroused that he got to play with three hot women. So now as I sat between Jessie-Bell's toned legs, getting my pussy stroked into a frenzy, I watched as Finn kissed Becky, his strong hands taking time to unbutton her shirt. The sheer passion and flames sizzled up and down my body, Jessie's fingers in perfect time to the live show in front of me. Finn stripped off her shirt throwing it over his shoulder, Becky unclipped her bra tossing it at me like a naughty stripper, yes that turned me on even more. Finn took a hard pink nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting as Becky tossed her head back with pleasure, her firey orange hair flowing like a goddess. Finn took his mouth from her olive skin, undressing her slowly, teasing both me and Jessie-Bell even more. When she was naked, Becky laid down on the king size bed, her strong legs opening as me and Jessie-Bell moved from our spot, Becky was like a rare food, we all gathered around her, wanting a taste of that wet cunt with its neatly trimmed pubic hair. Finn moved aside so he could strip his clothes, more than happy to watch for a moment as Jessie-Bell got between her legs, kissing up and down her strong thighs, I put my giants tits to use and smothered the Irish lass kickers mouth, willingly taking in my peirced nipples onto her hot tongue. Strong hands landed on my ass, the sharp smack sending a jolt through my body as I actually didn't see it coming. As Becky sucked at my nipples, Jessie-Bell lapped at her hot pussy making her body shake, Finn's long fingers slid up and down my wet cunt, I tried to stop the twirling pleasure but it was hard when so many pleasure points were being hit. Becky let out a loud gasp, her orgasm spralling down her frame, Jessie-Bell not missing a hot drop. I wanted to see just how far Finn was willing to take this foursome, perhaps I didn't just want to see a hot live porno, but perhaps I wanted to see what it would take for that jealousy to rear its ugly head. I moved from my spot, directing traffic almost, Jessie-Bell moved from her spot and I gently pushed Finn to take her spot. I had had many hot experiences in my short lifetime, but this was honestly one of the best, (until me and Finn made new ones of course) it was hard to describe the exact arousal factor it gave me but watching my boyfriend lick and suck the hot wet cunt of another woman was, well it was like going skydiving while having a mind shattering orgasm, like I said it was hard to describe. Finn pulled his face up for a moment, slicking his fingers up with Becky's pussy juice, then without warning he rammed them down my throat, thankfully not enough to choke me out. When they were cleaned enough for his liking, he slicked them up again before making Jessie-Bell lick them clean. So far we had all tasted that Irish goddess and it just made my pussy vibrate for more. That carnivorous monster in me took over, I pretty much elbowed Finn out of the way, his back landing on the bed a smile on his face. I face dived at Becky's cunt, not caring that two others got to eat before me. I looked up and saw that Jessie-Bell was introducing herself to Finn, her pink pouty lips sliding up and down his thick cock, while I bent to lick her hot clit I managed to keep an eye on Jessie-Bell, not just because it was fucking hot, but I wanted to make sure that she was doing it right, Finn deserved a good blow-job especially since he bought us such a great present. I focused my attention on Becky, wanting her to lose her mind once more at my talented tounge. It wasn't long before she was shaking and swearing. Before Finn could blow his load in Jessie-Bell's mouth, I directed him to Becky, I wanted to watch him fuck her, I wanted to know if she got the same enjoyment that I did when I had Finn inside me. His dick slowly pushed inside her slippery walls, going slowly so she could feel every inch. I slipped my leg over her face so I had the best of views and the best of feelings, everything was just so erotic watching Finn fuck another woman while my pussy got eaten was the best sight I had ever seen, if I went blind right now I wouldn't mind so much if that was the last thing I saw.

Needless to say the rest of the night was a blur of orgasms that went through our bodies, I lost count of how many times I had screamed, or how many times my counter parts let out screams of joy but we all got what we wanted. Now at three in the morning Becky and Jessie-Bell were downstairs making me something to eat while I finally got some alone time with my boyfriend. It was about the most normal thing about our relationship right now, not that I was complaining. Finn kissed me gently like you would a partner, the taste of myself, Becky and Jessie-Bell on his lips. I wanted to keep that taste forever.

"Did you like your present Rae?"

"Of course I did, its just sad that I have to give Becky back"

"You could always handcuff her to something but I recommend you don't do that"

"Oh don't you worry I plan on gettin out my handcuffs eventually" I snuggled down next to Finn and waited for the girls to get back, downstairs I heard Storm come in from her shift, and I just knew I was going to get a million questions from her about my night. I was more curious about her night, I wanted to see if my judgement was right. Again.


	34. Night Fever

**Chapter 34 Night fever**

 **Storm**

 _I was the type of the girl that was used to things going from bad to worse, so I had no idea what to do when they went from good to better to fantastic, the memory of the night would stick with me forever, and to think I had Barry Gibb to thank for it. Don't worry, I will explain right now, so here we go._

 _I went to the club in hopes that I could talk to Joe, I liked talking to him, his attention was always on me, he wasn't scamming for other women or a better option, it was like talking to me was more than enough. Tonight I had decided on a loose black shirt that shimmered in the lights of the Rose Room, and a pair of black jeggings that looked painted on, I felt so sexy in my new outfit, I was slowly becoming less paranoid about my scarring, tonight I was more focused on finding Joe and asking about exploring the rooms together. He was at his regular barstool, sipping on something, talking to some guy about something. I took a seat next to him, very tempted to poke him in the ribs but I resisted, I didn't want to be rude and interrupt him. He turned slightly as I sat down, my skin was inches from his, those beautiful eyes lit up when he saw me._

 _"Are you planning on throwin that drink at me too Joe?"_

 _That devilish grin sent shivers down my spine, his deep voice spirialing through me "If I wanted to get you wet Storm, I can think of far better ways"_

 _"I think I may need some evidence of that Joe"_

 _Where the hell did that come from? I had no idea but I was flirting and actually doing a good job of it, despite my insides quivering like jelly._

 _"Would you like to dance Storm?"_

 _Dancing seemed the most innocent thing so I agreed, what harm could be done on the dancefloor? I was about to find out._

 _It started out innocent enough, our bodies moving to the music, with each beat of the tune my cares melted away, then it all changed, for the better. The song changed and for some reason it made Joe hold me closer, not that I minded! His hands started on my hips then snuck around to my ass, it was like a competition suddenly, because my hands copied his, trying to win the 'game' His ass felt so good in my grip, I never wanted to let it go. One of his hands slid from my butt and up until his fingers were sliding inside to cup my bare breast, those shocks I felt never stopped buzzing as the tempo sped up and I found my hands no longer listened to me, I told them to stay on his butt, but before I could control them, they had slid around to his front, pleased that his dick was straining against the material, wanting to come out and play. The spell of the Bee-Gee's seemed to control the mood now, for the moment it was only us on the dancefloor, all the other couples melted away and I had no cares if I was spotted. I slipped the buttons from his jeans, enough for me to slide a hand inside. Bare skin gliding under my fingertips as his fingers played with my nipples. I slid my fingers to the hot tip, pre-cum all ready forming, his whole body let out a shiver as I pressed my thumb gently into the hot mess, using it as make-shift lube I spread it over his hard cock with my hand, sliding slowly up and down needing to feel it pulse in my grip. With his growling body and that falsetto voice banging in my ears, I kept working my hands over his dick, his hands exploring my body getting those sparks to travel up and down my body with lightening speed. Pushing myself further and still blaming the music, I found myself lowering to the floor, my knees connecting with the cold floor, it didn't matter, all that mattered was I was now at an even level with his hot dick. I managed to pull it out enough for me to lick, I gave him one long slow hard lick, enough to let him know what I had in store for him later on, if he gave me the chance. He took my hands and lifted me up, his lips connecting with mine hard, arms wrapped around him holding his body close. Then the music stopped and my sanity suddenly pulsed through me, this wasn't the idea I wanted to give him, but it was too late and the apparent damage had been done. Joe managed to put himself back together and if anyone noticed us right now, we would look like nothing had happened. But the evidence was all over my hand and on my tongue. I suddenly felt so awkward, I had no idea what to do so I basically went through the motions of politeness, I kissed his cheek, thanked him for dance and I would see him another time._

 _So that was my night, I have no idea whether it went well or if I should be ashamed of my actions. What do you think?_

 _XO Storm_

 **A/N So a little teaser, I know! More from Storm and Joe, Aj and his secret plans, and more from Finn and Raven, onwards we go!**


	35. My stupid mistake

**Chapter 35 My stupid mistake**

 **Aj;**

I don't know why I said what I did, perhaps I really am that stupid. I tried to apologize but not shockingly Storm wasn't answering her texts. I didn't blame her, I deserved to be ignored but that didn't mean it hurt any less. Now I watched her on the dancefloor with some guy, her body swaying in time to the music, it made me realise just how stupid I was. All I wanted in a partner, I found in Storm and now I had lost her because I had my head up my ass. Her hands travelled over his body, shy yet daring and I couldn't help but feel the hurt soar through my body, if I had only kept my mouth shut, that would be me on the dancefloor with her. Storm was far too busy with her new guy to notice that I was staring at her from my seat. The more I watched her the more I realised I was going to have to suck it up and apologize to her, I knew that she wouldn't listen the first time so I would have to keep trying. I had my plan in mind, I knew that she wouldn't be able to resist, I just had to be patient, patient and the girl would be all mine, and if I could, I'd get rid of her latest flame. In the end, Storm would thank me, they always did.


	36. Suck my toes!

**Chapter 36 Suck my toes!**

 **Finn**

I admit I was a little nervous, it was a test for Raven and I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if she chose the wrong option, I didn't think she would but then again unlike Raven, I wasn't always right, she was right so often it was refreshing to witness her being wrong. I knew that Raven had plans with her slave tonight, and it was the time I decided it was a perfect opportunity for our first official date as a couple. Our relationship wasn't the traditional kind, but tradition did have it's place, like a date night. If this goes all horribly wrong, I will blame Storm, she was the one who had pointed this out to me. Raven came in from her room at about half seven in her mistress gear, I had just finished putting her favourite foods on her plate.

"What's this?"

"This is our first offical date, unless you're busy?" I said innocently, knowing that she would see right through it.

"So you organize a date knowing that I had plans with slave Rollins, wondering which I would put first my slave or my boyfriend? Very cunning and very un-necessary Finn" Raven dug through her pockets pulling out her phone. She pointed a black fingernail at me, which turned me on more than she knew, something that I didn't think I could actually share with her, Raven like anyone else, had her limits and I wasn't quite ready for her to leave just yet.

"Hold that thought" "Answer the damn phone Seth, what is the point of having a damn slave if they don't even know how to listen?"

"Hey Rae" "Excuse you?"

"Sorry Mistress" "Your Mistress can't make it tonight Slave, as much as I would like to come over and whip that toned ass of your's, I have a date with my boyfriend, and boyfriend comes first. However Slave I will be over tomorry to give you the hard spanking you deserve, I'll even wear your favourite outfit" "Do you like that thought Seth, does it turn you on? Good, do not take care of it yourself and don't let someone else help you either, I want you ready to explode by the time I get there, if you don't listen Slave, well it's probably best if you don't think about it"

All the while she was talking, she kept her silver orbs on mine, the look un-readable, I was unsure if she was angry about the test I had thrown at her randomly, but that clipped tone sent shivers down my spine, one thing I knew about Rae, mistress mode was hot. I liked to be in control but that odd submisive side was shining through and I liked it more than I thought. I still wanted to be her master but somewhere deep inside me, I wanted to be her slave, and I wanted her to know about all those deep dark feteshes inside me, I still wasn't sure if I could tell her that but I wanted her to know and that was a bigger step than one would think. Raven hung up the phone, that long black fingernail still pointed at me, her clipped tone sending a thrill right to my cock.

"Still holdin' that thought Finn"

She said nothing more as she went out to her room, I bought the food to the coffee table in the lounge along with coffee, maybe not the most original date but it was a start. Raven came back from her room out of her mistress gear, instead of her leather dress and black trench coat and riding crop, she was wearing a black skirt and a t-shirt, still sexy but not as sexy as the leather. Raven took a seat on the floor opposite me in the lounge, her plate piled high with bacon and _Moo-Shoo Pork_ minus the pork of course.

"So this was un-necessary Finn, so you knows" Raven said shoving a bacon rasher in her mouth and sucking on it like it was candy.

"The date?"

"The sneaky-ness of it all, I meant what I said, boyfriend comes first" Raven grabbed another bacon rasher, her pink tongue licking it like a lollipop. "So is the getting to know you part of the programme"

"Yes, yes it is." She was teasing me in more ways than she knew, it certainly didn't help that I could see through her black shirt and she had decided to go without a bra. "You know it's traditional to wear underwear on a first date Raven"

"It's also traditional to not have sex on the first date but we both know thats not gonna happen"

I watched her for a moment, her fingers becoming greasier as she ate her bacon, it was amazing the most simpliest of movements could be so graceful, it was that moment where I realised the obvious, yet another thing I couldn't share with her straight away unless I wanted to scare her away. Although that could be a fun game, how long it takes for me to lose a girlfriend, and I'm only pretty sure that was a movie. Moving on.

"So Finn wanna spill what you've been hidin?"

"What makes you think I'm hiding something?"

"Tell me I'm wrong"

Those silvery eyes poured right down to my soul and I knew that if I wanted the reward, I would have to take the risk, besides it wasn't as though Raven could actually judge me for what I liked, given her website and owning a sex club.

"There is one kink I like more than anything, one that never fails to get me where I need to go"

Just thinking about it started to make my cock twitch, something I knew that she noticed because let's face it, Raven notices pretty much everything. I knew that once I shared it with her, there was no taking back the words, but then again if anyone could do the kink right, it would be her, after all I've seen her do it many times.

"You don't wanna tell me do you? Incase it backfires?"

"How do you do that woman? It's like you have telepathy"

Raven let out a laugh, "Nah I just know how to read people. So if you don't wanna tell me what the big secret kink is, why don't you tell me somethin else"

"Like?"

"What's another thing that turns you on?"

"Mistress mode is kinda hot, which I didn't expect. Usually I like to be in control but lately seeing you in Mistress mode is a real turn-on"

"Lately I'm the exact same way, I'm not usually submissive but with you, I don't mind submitting, especially since I know it's gonna be oh so good"

I was about three seconds from throwing the table out of the way and pouncing on her, ripping and tearing clothing but I stopped myself, knowing that she wouldn't like the fact that I had ruined her furniture.

"You know what's turned me on lately Rae?"

"Oooh tell me"

"Your feet. I don't know why, but your pretty little toes have been in my head" Which was true, but mostly because it went hand in hand with the other kink I had, but hopefully I won't have to share that with her.

That smile came to her face, that devious one that made goosebumps errupt up and down my body, the heat going to my all ready hard cock. Raven moved aside the table, spilling some of the food but not caring an inch, she took off her socks to reveal her tiny feet, an ankle bracelet on her right foot, a toe ring on her smallest toe and that never ending black polish. It was another part of me I never knew was there, feet usually did nothing, but her's made me crave like a weird foot junkie. Raven as it turns out was flexible in a way even I thought was weird, she managed to pretty much do the weirdest version of the splits I had ever seen, her left foot was edging towards my mouth, while her right knee was lodged in my balls, pushing them gently until that familiar pain started to creep up my spine.

"Suck my toes Finn!"

That commanding tone had me in a trance, I opened my lips and let her tiny toes slip over my tongue, her knee going further into my balls which served the pleasure at a frightening speed. Raven let out a moan as I flicked my tongue over her digits, teeth gently scraping the skin on her sole. Her toes went further down my throat to the point where I was actually choking, she slid her foot out, concerned that I was in actual trouble. I said nothing, I merely grabbed her foot and shoved the toes back in my mouth.

"I know what the kink is Finn, the one that turns you on more than anything" She rammed her foot further down my throat, that knee lodging further into my balls, pain and pleasure going hand in hand, Raven didn't say what it was, she merely moved off my body, I was about to get up when she shoved me down hard, the carpet doing nothing to stop my head slamming hard.

"I didn't say you could move Finn"

I let out a grunt as Raven slid her skirt up, her hairless cunt leaking slightly as she slid a leg over my face, her dripping cunt inches from my waiting tongue. The most pleasing grunt eked from her vocal chords as my mouth started to work on it's own accord. Licking up and down her wet pussy, feeling her moan above me, her body shaking as I kept up my assult. I wasn't even thinking, I just acted and drove my teeth hard down on her clit, almost tempted to wrench it right off her body. Raven let out a squeal, I wasn't sure if it was pain or pleasure, then a hard slap rained down on my stomach, followed by another, that's when I realised that she had figured out my weird fetish, I enjoyed the pain wrapping up and down my system, but I also enjoyed delivering the pain, feeling her body jolt from the intrusive pain only made me harder.

"Bite it again!" Raven demanded rubbing her hot cunt harder against my face, I was almost about to burst and yet I couldn't stop pleasing her, I knew that she would make sure I got a happy ending once she had her's. I was more than happy to oblige. Her whole body froze in time, my teeth sinking hard into her delicate flesh, for a moment I thought I had gone too far, then that scream hit the air, the one that was promptly followed by a gush of juices that I had to have on my tongue. Raven slid off my body until her mouth was on mine, altering between kissing and licking her own juices off my chin.

Raven pulled away from me, grabbing my arm and helping me to my feet, I wasn't sure how I managed it but somehow I did,

"Let's see if we can make you bleed a little Finn"

"Yes please Mistress"


	37. Strange requests

**Chapter 37 Strange requests**

 **Finn;**

I rolled off Raven completely satisfyed and out of breath, my chest kept heaving as I tried to push air into my lungs, I've had plenty of energetic sex but with her, well somehow it had every element that I needed entwined in it, I realised just how truely special it was. Raven got up and stretched, her long hair trailing down her back like she had just stepped out of the shower, her tattoos shining in the light. Those silver orbs burnt on me intently, as though she had something important to say but decided to leave it.

"You're bleedin"

I looked to my left arm which had three deep nail marks with blood oozing out of the wounds, I hadn't even noticed that she had made me bleed until she said it. Raven went into the bathroom and came back with the first aid kit, at least she knew how to fix the wounds she made, the upside of getting injured by her. She held the cloth to my arm, a small smile on her lips.

"I guess I should say sorry for makin you bleed Finn"

"Don't, I enjoyed it"

Raven laughed "Yeah the teeth marks in my clit are proof of that"

"Well honestly I was trying to rip it off, I wanted it as my prize"

"For putting up with me?"

I gently touched her face, I had never seen that look in her eyes and I hated it, she needed to know that I hadn't changed my mind about us in anyway.

"Because I want it, I earnt it so I have a right to take it home with me"

"If I could detach that part of me Finn I'd let you have it right now"

"That's a little creepy Rae"

She just shrugged as she took care of my arm, "I'm a creepy kinda gal Finn, you knew that about me when you met me, I've never made it a secret"

She was right about that, she had never hidden any part of herself, I just didn't have my eyes open to see it. Perhaps I should've done that from the start. Raven finished with my arm, wrapping it in a bandage, luckily I could keep it covered for work without any questions. Once she was done she gave me a soft kiss, the one that only couples could share, her limbs falling easily into mine.

"Perhaps we would be more comfy in bed"

That's when it hit me, she wanted to stay in my room again, it was fine the other time because I knew the little issue I had been hiding wouldn't be a factor, but now that it was just the two of us, I knew that tonight would be the night when it reared it's ugly head and I knew for damn sure that Raven would never forgive me for it. I barely got away with it the first time, and that was only cause I was able to explain it, I knew I wouldn't even get that far with Raven.

"Are you ok Finn?"

"You have to leave. Now" I blurted out before I could stop it, like I suspected her face grew confused and stern.

"Wanna tell me why?"

"I don't need to explain that to you Raven now leave"

"No you don't need too explain but you might wanna try cause right now you're acting like a dick"

I grabbed her by her arm and hauled her out the door, the more I thought about it the more freaked out I became, I didn't want to her hurt her and if she stayed in this room with me I would only wind up hurting her and I couldn't do that, I didn't wanna lose her so soon. I could only hope that somehow, someway she would understand.

 **Storm;**

When I got up in the morning, Raven was sitting in her chair watching her cartoons with her breakfast, just looking at her I could tell she was pissed off, but I wouldn't get an answer until she had finished watching _Captain Planet and the Planeteers_. Every time she dug her spoon into her fruit loops she stabbed at them as though they had really offended her, I had a sneaky feeling that Finn may be the cause of this.

 _"We can do this Planeteers! If we work together!"_

"Suck a dick and die" Raven snapped throwing the remote through the tv, that was one way to shut them up, now I knew what she would be doing today, fixing the tv, trust me she's done it before, thats the third time she's thrown a remote through the tv just because someone had pissed her off.

"Wanna talk about it champ?"

"I just really hate that show"

"You hate alot of things Raven, you don't put remotes through them"

"Well maybe I should" She snapped as Finn came downstairs, her mood being turned on him where it belonged thankfully.

"Wanna tell me what that was last night?"

"I don't have to explain anything, last I checked it's my room, if I don't want you in there I don't have to let you in"

Raven waved it aside, "I don't care about that, what I'm pissed at is you freaked out about somethin and you won't tell me what it was"

"I-" "And don't be sayin that you don't have to tell me, because if you're gonna keep doing it, I have a right to know" "Storm answer that damn door!"

I wasn't even gonna argue, I just wanted to get away from what I was sure was about to be yelling, I've had enough yelling. So I took my coffee and went to sit outside, just like Raven had predicted, Aj Styles was making his way up the hill. I was still mad as hell at him, but well not mad enough to kick him down the hill which is something I would've done before.

"What do you want Aj?"

"I was hoping I could talk to you"

"Not interested"

He let out a little breath "C'mon Storm, at least let me try to apologize, I owe you that much"

"I'm really not interested Aj"

He took a seat on the porch, I could still see why I wanted him in the first place, that devious smile and bright blue eyes, and chisled features, I hated him for it but mostly I hated myself for still noticing, not to mention it just made me very confused considering I still wanted to explore with Joe and Rey.

"I don't know why I said what I did, because I'm an idiot"

I couldn't help but clap slowly with sarcasm in each beat, "Best apology ever"

"I'm sorry for what I said Storm, I never should of said it"

I said nothing because I wanted to forgive him but I couldn't, I just couldn't let him win so easily, it just wasn't something I could do. I heard a crash inside which made me jump,

"It's ok! I just broke a window!"

"Is Finn ok!?"

Raven didn't answer so I would give her a few moments to destroy his body before I went back inside.

"Flowers" Aj said randomly, for a moment I thought he was being a douche until I followed his gaze and found that he was right, sitting beside the porch step was a vase of bright yellow flowers.

"Did you send those?"

Aj shook his head "You prefer dark red or black roses"

Ok so that was one point, I picked them up thinking they were for Rae, but no according to the note they were for me, from my secret admirer.

"Are you sure these ain't from you Aj?"

"I would tell you" He stood up and gently touched my arm, "I am sorry Storm and I will be able to prove that one day"

I watched him go hating that it made me slightly sad, I took my flowers inside, they were nice enough and if I threw away every bunch of flowers that were given without a name, we would never have flowers in this house. I got in to find Finn sitting at the table without any marks and Raven out in her room.

"Whatever it is you're freakin out about, tell her now before she finds out for herself, she won't like it if she finds out on her own, so you've got about ten minutes Finn, use it wisely"

I don't know if he heard me, I just quickly went up to my room to thank Joe for the flowers, I couldn't think of anyone else that would give me flowers.


End file.
